Nightix Club
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: This story has a lot of adventure and romance too. this is a reboot of the original and famous comic book series winx club with the famous band the gorillaz!. I hope that all of you will love it but please note that this will have strong language, mature sex scenes and smoking scenes so if anyone doesn't like that stuff you've been warned!. {Completed}.
1. The Prolouge

Season 1 Episode 1

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

The warm morning sun shined through ashley's palace bedroom and kissed her warm peach skin.

She blinked her eyes a few times before opening them fully and stretched her arms out while yeaning.

Ashley got up and opened the windows of her balcony and smiled, loving to feel the cool and crisp breeze run through her long black hair.

"Good morning arcadia!"

The white dragon flew on her balcony and greeted the awake princess.

"Good morning ashley!"

She smiled and walked over to dragon and putted her head against his.

"Good morning dragon!"

Ashley turned around and saw one of the female servants come into her room and bowed to her.

"Good morning princess!... Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did"

"Wonderful!... The royal chief prepared delicious blueberry pancakes for you or maybe a big bowl of strawberries and whipped cream might be your fancy?"

She smiled. "Thank you and I'll be down in a minute!"

The female servant bowed again and said hello to dragon by nodding her head before taking her leave.

Ashley grabbed her hair brush and hummed to herself while combing her hair.

"Hmm blueberry pancakes or strawberries with whipped cream?... Dragon which one should I eat?"

"I'd eat the both of them!"

The white dragon rested on her balcony while looking at her.

She walked over to dragon and rubbed his nose again.

"Dragon don't be silly!"

She putted the comb back down and putted her clothes on, a cream shirt that has small puffy sleeves with red silk ribbons around it and matching cream shorts that have the same red silk ribbons around it.

The shorts are also puffy and on her feet are silver rhinestone low-heeled sandals that have rhinestone straps and rhinestone flowers on the sides of the ankle.

She putted on antique ruby lipstick, blush eye shadow and blue-gray nail polish.

A gold bracelet on her right wrist and her black round glasses.

"Bye dragon!... See you later!"

"By ash!"

Ashley hurried downstairs and into the royal dining room.

"Good morning mother and father!"

"Good morning sweetie!"

"Good morning honey!"

They both kissed her on her cheeks and hugged her and went to sit in their usual places.

"Mother?"

Ashley said while cutting up her blueberry pancakes and taking a big mouthful.

"Yes honey?"

"Have you ever heard of a school called the crystal academy for fairies and elves?"

Queen anna whipped her mouth with a white napkin that was nearby before answering her daughter.

"Yes sweetie I've heard of it… Back then when I was your age I went to study their"

"Really?!"

Ashley was amazed at what her mother said. "That's so amazing!... Did you make a lot of friends and get your transformation and, and…"

"Sweetie come down!... Yes I did and in fact that's how I met your father"

Anna reached out her hand to her loving husband and smiled.

Alistair smiled and reached out to her and looked at her daughter.

"I assume that you want to enroll into the academy honey?"

"Well… Yes since I'm already a charmix fairy and I've mastered my powers completely"

Alistair looked at anna and nodded slightly with a smile.

"I'll send a message to queen serenity that you want to go"

She jumped up and down excitedly before hugging both of her parents while a big, happy smile on her face.

After breakfast was over ashley went for a walk into the marketplace but stopped almost instantly when she heard a loud noise coming from one of the back alley ways and went to go check it out.

She quietly hugged the wall and peered around the corner and saw a man hitting a woman that appeared to be a couple.

"You stupid bitch!... You don't do anything!... You don't clean or work and always mess everything up!"

"I… It's not my fault!"

'That man is such a jerk!... I won't have that in my kingdom!'

"Charmix!... Wing feather bow and arrows!"

After ashley transformed she quickly stepped out of the corner and shot one arrow to get the guy's attention.

"What are you doing to this girl?"

The man turned to face her with a smirk on his face before pulling out a dagger from his pocket.

"What's it to you?... You stupid fairy!"

When he refused to answer her she quickly loaded another arrow and pointed it at him.

"You better answer my question quickly before I send this arrow right through your fucking skull!"

He laughed and smirked again. "Just go ahead and try it!"

"It's your funeral!"

She let the arrow fly but he quickly dodged it and followed it up with his own attack.

"Crow shield!"

Ashley blocked the attack and did an attack of her own.

"Crow energy sphere!"

But this time he wasn't prepared when the black electric ball hit him in the stomach that sent him flying back words a couple of feet.

"Ah son of a bitch!"

She stood over him with her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Now if you don't want to be thrown into my castle's dungeon then I suggest that you run away… Now!"

He struggled to his feet and dusted himself off and left, leaving her and the woman alone.

"Are you ok miss?"

The woman curtsied and smiled.

"Yes I'am and thank you princess"

"You're welcome and take care"

Ashley waved bye to her and flied back to her castle.

She only took two steps up the stairs to see one of the male servants running down the stairs to her.

"Princess!... Princess!"

"Come down!... What's got you so excited?"

"Your father told me to inform you that you've been accepted into the crystal academy!"

Ashley gasped and said excitedly. "Are you serious!?... I have to go tell my parent's thank you!"

She quickly ran into the palace's library and jumped into her parent's arms, making all three of them fall on the floor with a loud thump.

"THANK YOU!... THANK YOU!... THANK YOU MOM AND DAD!"

Anna and alistar laughed and hugged her back.

"Geez sweetie!... We knew you'd be excited but not that excited"

She got up and blushed while her parent's got up from the floor and dusted themselves off.

"S… Sorry I just… I don't know what to say but thank you"

They hugged her and smiled.

"You're welcome honey… Now go pack your things and don't forget everything ok?"

She nodded her head and went to pack her things.

After she packed everything she saw her parent's waiting for her at the castle steps.

She walked down the steps and started to cry softly.

"I… I'm going to miss you guys"

They hugged her tightly and warmly and started to cry as well, knowing that they might not see her in a long time.

"We will miss you too boo… Now you have a good time and don't forget to write us!"

"Ok I will and I love the both of you"

Her father opened a portal to the school but she stopped and looked at her kingdom for the last time before heading inside.

"I guess this is goodbye ashley"

Alistar putted his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Just for now!"

Anna smiled at her husband and nodded her head in agreement.

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	2. Chapter 2

Season 1 Episode 2

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

Ashley arrived at the crystal academy's entrance.

The whole academy was in a crystal-like city and in the center was a huge fairy tale looking castle that has many rooms and class rooms.

There was a big lush court yard with trees, benches, green bushes and in the center of the center of the court yard was a crystal monument with the crystal's academy's teachers and staff.

"Here we go"

Ashley made her way inside the court yard and saw different fairies and elves getting registered.

She saw a girl that appeared to be fourteen years old with a silver bun ponytail hair style and blue eyes.

She was wearing a white regal dress with white slippers and a gold crescent moon is on her forehead.

Ashley walked up to her with her luggage in hand and smiled at her.

"Hello I'm princess ashley from arcadia"

"Ah!... Ashley we've been expecting you!... My name is princess serenity and my mother is queen serenity!"

"Really?... That's awesome!... So will I get a roommate or will I share a room?"

Serenity looked through her paperwork and found that ashley will be having a roommate.

"According to my files you will be sharing a room with a girl named greena"

She had a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh… Because I was hoping to get a room of my own"

"Oh don't misunderstand!... You will have a room of your own… See my mother had made two separate bedrooms for each two girls that stay here"

Ashley sighed in happiness and smiled. "That's great to hear!... So is your mother going to greet all of us soon?"

"Yes she will and in fact here she comes now"

A beautiful woman came out of the schools doors and her hair was the same as serenity's but it was a very light purple color.

"Hello everyone!... My name is queen serenity and I'm the owner of the crystal academy… Please follow me"

Everyone followed her into the main hall which was a pearl white in color and beautifully furnished and ashley could tell that every other room has the same décor as well.

"I hope all of you do your very best and be the best fairies and elves that all of you can be!... Well I'll let you guys get settled in"

The students went into their dorm rooms but ashley bumped into a dark-skinned fairy.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!... Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you… Do you happen to know who greena is?"

"That's me!... I'm greena"

"You're my roommate?... I'm princess ashley of arcadia"

Ashley reached out her hand and smiled.

"My name is princess greena of the green meadows… It's nice to meet you ashley… Let me show you are dorms!"

Greena lead her into a beautiful living room with a floor fish aquarium with different kinds of fish.

Then she showed her dorm room which was beautifully decorated and it looked just like her palace bedroom and then greena showed her own room.

"Well that's it!... How do you like the dorm?"

Ashley putted her bag down on her bed and sat down on the big comfy bed.

"It's wonderful!... Is there anything special going on later?"

Greena thought for a minute and snapped her fingers.

"Yes there is… There will be a concert tonight in the crystal city and everyone is going to be there!"

"That sounds amazing!... Who's going to perform there?"

"A british band called the gorillaz"

Ashley finished unpacking and took a shower and got ready for the concert.

When everyone went to the concert ashley was up front with greena and she saw the most handsomest man that she ever seen.

He was 6'2 and skinny but he has some muscles to him.

His hair was short and slightly spiky and it was azure blue but the most interesting thing about him was he has 8-ball fractured eyes and two of his front teeth are missing.

He has on a brown punk jacket without a shirt on and blue denim jeans that has an orange patch on the upper side of his hip and brown leather belt with a gold crown buckle.

He also has black combat boots on his feet.

The other members of the band had their own clothes on as well.

"Hello everyone in crystal city!"

Everyone started to scream and shout. {I'm 2d the gorillaz lead singer and these are my friends!... Noodle, Russel and Murdoc!... And we're going to perform stand out by Tevin Campbell!"

Noodle hitted her drum sticks a few times before hitting the drums with the other's following along.

_Open up your eyes, take a look at me._

_Get the picture fixed in your memory._

_I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart._

_And I won't stop until I start to stand out!._

_Mmm._

_To stand out!"_

_Mmm._

_Some people settle for the typical things._

_Livin all their lives waitin in the wings._

_It ain't a question of if just a matter of time._

_Before I move to the front of the line!._

_And once you're watchin every move that I make._

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes._

_To stand out! Above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud._

_Till mine is the only face you'll see! Gonna stand out till you notice me._

_If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace and do it all again till I get it done until I become your number one!._

_No method to the madness and no means of escape._

_Gonna break every rule I'll bend all out of shape._

_It ain't a question of how just a matter of when?._

_You get the message that I'm trying to send?._

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head and you know I'm going all the way till the end._

_To stand out! Above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud._

_Till mine is the only face you'll see! Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah._

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walkin by._

_There's nothin that I wouldn't do if it was gettin you to notice I'm alive._

_All I need is half a chance._

_A second thought._

_A second glance'll prove I got whatever it takes!._

_It's a piece of cake! Ha._

_To stand out! Above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud._

_Till mine is the only face you'll see._

_Gonna stand out!._

_Stand out!._

_Hay._

_Stand out!._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!._

_Stand out!._

_Humph!._

_Till mine's the only face you'll see gonna stand out._

_Till you notice me!._

Everyone clapped and cheered while 2d and the other's bowed.

2d smiled and looked at ashley in the front.

"Why don't you sing with me sweetie?"

Ashley gasped while looking at greena.

"Me!?"

Greena giggled. "Yes you honey go on!"

She got up on stage and blushed when 2d touched her hand when giving her the microphone.

2d smiled and said. "What's your name sweetie?"

"A… Ashley"

"That's a beautiful name!... The stage is yours"

Ashley looked at the thousands of people looking at her including princess serenity and queen serenity, she took a deep breath and sang.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama._

_Sou iu atsukai._

_Kokoroete._

_Yo ne!._

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau._

_Kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto._

_Sono ni chanto kutsu._

_Made miru koto ii ne?._

_Sono san!._

_Watashi no hitokoto niwa._

_Mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto._

_Wakattara migite ga._

_Orusu nano wo nantoka shite!._

_Bestu ni wagamama._

_Nante itte nai n dakara._

_Kimi ni kokoro kara._

_Omotte hoshii no kawaii te._

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama._

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee._

_Mataseru nante rongai yo._

_Watashi wo dare dato._

_Omotteru no?._

_Muo nanda ka._

_Amai mono ga tabetai!._

_Ima sugu ni yo!._

_Netten? Kawaii no machigai desho._

_Monku wa yurushimasen no._

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi._

_Chanto kiiteru? Chotto._

_Ah! Sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san._

_Kimatteru desho?._

_Mukae ni kite._

_Wakattara kashizuite te._

_Wo totte ohime-sama tte._

_Betsu ni wagamama._

_Nante itte nai n dakara._

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai._

_Shikatte kuretatte ii._

_No yo?._

_Sekai de watashi dake no._

_Ouji-sama._

_Ki ga tsuite hora hora._

_Otete ga aitemasu._

_Mukuchi de buaiso na._

_Ouji-sama._

_Mou doushite!._

_Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku._

_Zettai kimi wa._

_Wakatte nai!._

_Wakatte nai wa!._

_Ichigo no notta._

_SHOOTOKEEKI!._

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru._

_PURING!._

_Minna minna gaman._

_Shimasu._

_Wagamama na ko dato._

_Omowanai de._

_Watashi datte yareba._

_Dekiru mon._

_Ato de koukai suru wa yo._

_Touzen desu!._

_Datte watashi wa!._

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama._

_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni._

_Icchau yo?._

_Fui ni dakishimerareta._

_Kyuu ni sonna e?._

_Hikareru abunai yo._

_Sou itte soppo muku kimi._

_Kocchi no ga abunai._

_Wa yo!._

_Oh!._

_Hay baby!._

_AHHHHH0!._

Everyone clapped as did 2d and the other's as well.

"That was wonderful ashley!... By the way my name is Stuart pot but my friends call me 2d for short and you're from the crystal academy right?"

"Yes I'am!... Why?"

"I was wondering and thank you for singing on stage with all of us"

"Your welcome!"

She smiled and her and greena went back to the crystal academy and got ready for bed but ashley got an unexpected surprise.

She saw a blue rose on her bed with a note.

"What's this?"

Ashley opened up the note and it said {Look behind you}.

She turned around and saw 2d. "2d?... How did you get in here?"

He walked up to her and holded her cheek, making her blush.

"I wanted to see you again!... Didn't you want to see me to?"

"Yes…"

2d was taller than she was and made it easy for him to do what he wanted.

He kissed her and fighted for victory.

"Mmm!... 2d please!"

He smirked and took off her red camisole top with sheer lace and her red panties.

He looked at his lover from top to bottom, her breasts where nice and big with pink nipples.

Her stomach was nice and flat and her pussy was fresh, with a little bit of black pubic hair and her pussy is so smooth.

She got down on her knees and unzipped his jeans, letting it fall to the floor and licked her lips.

Ashley licked his cock through his boxers before taking them off and taking it whole.

"Oooh fuck!... Ashley!"

She smiled and sucked his balls and loved to hear him moan.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Mmm cum 2d!"

He came a big mouthful into her mouth and blushed when she swallowed it all.

She got up and laided down on her bed and opened her pussy lips.

"In here"

2d nodded his head and took off the rest of his clothes and got on the bed with her.

He opened up her legs and saw some of her juices coming out of her and smelled it.

"Your juices smell nice"

Ashley blushed and moaned when 2d licked her pussy and her clit.

"2d fuck!"

He smirked and spitted on her pussy before licking it again over and over.

2d's cock was getting harder and harder every time he licked his lover's pussy and it was throbbing for attention but he knew it had to wait.

She buckled her hips and came onto 2d's lips and mouth, she panted and was sweating.

He swallowed her juices and licked his lips clean.

Then he got on top of her and kissed her.

Their tongues fighting for domination and he won.

2d licked her nipple and sucked it and gently pulled on it with his teeth and did the same thing to her other nipple.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm always ready!"

He smiled and rubbed his 10 inch cock against her pussy before thrusting it deep inside her.

"Oh fuck!... 2d oh fuck!"

"Ashley you're so fucking tight!... Say how much you love this!"

"I love it!"

"Say it louder!"

"I LOVE IT SO MUCH!"

He smiled and kissed her again while continuing to thrust into her.

2d putted his hands on the sides of her bed and used them as support when he thrusted into her harder and faster.

They were sweating and panting heavily.

Ashley wrapped her legs around his sweaty back, letting him deeper into her core.

"A… Ashley I.. I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!"

He came five shots of his white, creamy, salty seed inside her pussy.

But it wasn't enough for them.

When 2d pulled out of her his cum followed, covering some of it.

She turned over and rubbed her cum-covered pussy and putted two fingers inside.

"2d put your cock into my ass!"

2d smiled and smacked her ass before saying. "I would love too!"

He putted his cock inside her asshole and thrusted it in and out fast.

"Shit!... Oh fuck!... 2d!"

He licked her back and kissed it.

"Mmm your sweat tastes so good"

He continued to thrust his cock into her ass and they where moaning and panting and sweating.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum!"

"2d cum into me!"

Again 2d came five shots into her but it still wasn't enough.

2d pulled out of her and lied down on the bed with her following.

She pushed down on his cock and moaned when she felt it rub inside her pussy.

Then she went up and down and kissed him.

"2d oh fuck!"

He holded her hips and moved a piece of her black hair out of her face and holded her cheek.

"That's it ashley!... Ride my cock just like that!"

"Oooh 2d!"

"That's it just like that!"

2d licked his lips when he saw her breasts bounce in time with his thrusts, it made him want to cum quickly.

"I'm going to cum ashley!"

"Cum inside me!"

He came five shots into her again but it still wasn't enough.

2d lifted up her leg and over his shoulder and thrusted his cock into her, going harder and faster each time.

"Fuck me!... Oh harder oh harder!... You like that pussy?... Mmmm!"

He kissed her roughly, making saliva drip out of her mouth and on her chest.

"I fucking love it!... You like my big and thick cock going into your pussy ashley?.

2d thrusted into her more roughly. "Oh fuck I do!... 2d don't stop!"

Her juices were squirting on the bed and out of her when he kept on thrusting into her.

"Ah shit!... I'm going to cum!"

"Cum into me!"

He came five shots into her again and kissed her one more time before pulling out of her.

They cuddled next to each other and tried to control their breathing.

"A… Ashley?"

"Y… Yes?"

She looked into his non-existing eyes and as did he.

"I love you… My sweetheart"

Ashley blushed when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed her again.

He looked at the clock and realized that he'd been here for 3 hours.

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE HOURS!?"

He quickly got up and putted on his black boxers and putted on his socks but ashley stopped him.

"2d can't you spend the night here?"

"Ashley I would love to but murdoc and the others are probably waiting for me back at the house"

She was upset and hurt so she looked away from him.

"Oh… I see… I thought that you loved me but…"

2d turned her around and kissed her long and slow.

"I do love you!... And don't ever say I don't!"

Ashley smiled and hugged him which he returned.

He stroked her soft silky black hair and kissed her head.

"I'll stay here tonight but I have to leave early in the morning ok?"

"Thank you 2d!"

They got back in the bed and pulled the covers over there naked bodies.

"Good night sweetheart"

"Good night stu-pot"

They went to sleep and hoped to see each other in their dreams.

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1 Episode 3

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

"Faith?!... Faith where are you!?"

Ashley was walking down an old and broken orphanage, hallway for adults.

"Ashley!?... I'm here!"

She ran down at the end of the hallway and saw a door with old numbers on it.

'201… Could faith be in here?'

"ASHLEY HELP!"

Ashley gasped and hitted the door while shouting.

"FAITH I'M COMING!"

She tried to open the door but the lock was broken so she tried to bust it open using her shoulder but all it did was hurt.

"Fuck that hurts!... Faith the lock is broken!"

Ashley looked around and saw a small black bob pin on the dusty ground and quickly picked the lock.

"Faith?!... Faith?!"

She looked around the room and saw faith with her doll.

Ashley sighed in happiness and walked over to her little sister and hugged her.

"Faith I'm so glad that you're ok!"

Faith didn't hug her back but something was off about her.

"SISTER!"

She looked down and quickly backed away when she saw the most horrible thing.

It wasn't her sister but it was a white little girl with long dark brown hair.

The girl said in a ghostly voice. "I want to play with you!"

"FAITH!... FAITH!... NOOOO!"

Ashley woke up in a cold sweat and was panting heavily.

Greena ran into her room with her normal clothes on.

She was wearing a green polo shirt with a mint green tube skirt and a black leather belt.

On her feet is milky-green boots and her hair is loose, it's really long to it reach's past her knees and it's a cute green color.

She has brown skin and green eyes and green eye shadow with a hint of pink in them and light pink lipstick.

"Ashley are you ok?!... What happened?!"

Ashley looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom with greena looking concerned.

"W… What's going on!?"

She putted her hand on her slightly sweaty forehead while trying to come down.

"I… It was just a dream?… Thank goodness"

"Ashley what made you scream in your sleep like that?"

She looked on the other side of her bed and saw that 2d wasn't there but he left another note.

"I'll tell you about it later ok?... I just want to get my mind off of it"

"Ok you can tell me any time you want to"

"Thanks you're a great friend!"

Ashley hugged her and realized that she was still naked from last night.

She picked up the note and it said.

{Dear my wonderful sweetheart I'm sorry that I didn't tell you goodbye when I left but I got a text from murdoc telling me where the hell I've been last night so that's why I left but I'll see you again when it's lunch time ok?~ Love 2d}.

Ashley smiled and putted the note on her lamp-table and saw greena leave, probably to give her some privacy so that she can get dressed.

She got out of bed and brushed her teeth, combed her hair and putted on her clothes with her glasses and shoes.

Then she walked with greena to the third floor of the academy that is only associable to royalty only.

"Here is the first class… Music class"

"I love music!... Back in my kingdom the people call me a dreamer because I can see into people's dreams and it's been said that only dreamers can sing the most difficult and frustrating songs with ease"

"Really?... Wow!"

They went inside and it was beautiful.

The ground was white marble and there were white marble columns around the room but the room was outside so all of the students had a perfect view of the trees and waterfalls.

There were cherry wood desks with matching cherry wood benches so everyone can sit down.

"Wow!... This room is great!"

They took their seats and saw a male teacher that has brown hair and blue eyes and is like a hawk-type of creature.

"Good morning everyone!... My name is Mr Hawk and I'll be your music teacher this year"

Hawk summoned a black chalkboard and wrote his name down with a white chalk.

"GOOD MORNING MR HAWK!"

The other students said at the same time while smiling.

"Now for today's lesson I want one of you to sing a song or a lullaby if you will so who wants to try it?"

Ashley was the first one to raise her hand.

"Good!... Come on up sweetie"

She got off the bench and walked over to the teacher.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Ashley!... Princess of arcadia"

"Wonderful!... You can sing anytime you're ready"

She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

_Lacrimosa dies illa._

_Qua resurget ex favilla._

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, desu._

_Pie jesu domine._

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, desu._

_Pie jesu domine._

All of the students were crying and they were shocked, even hawk was too.

"That was… There are no words for it… I'm crying and I'm in my 100's… A+!"

Ashley smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much hawk!"

After her first class was over it was time for lunch but as they were walking down the hall to the castle's cafeteria ashley saw 2d walking down the hall with his other friends.

"2d your back!"

2d spined her around when she hugged him and kissed her lips.

"I told you I would come back!... Sweetheart these are my friends that you saw back at the concert… Noodle, Murdoc and russel"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Good to meet you"

"It's nice to meet all of you!... My name is princess ashley of arcadia but everyone calls me ashley or ash either one is fine"

"And my name is princess greena of the green meadows"

"It's nice to meet you greena"

Murdoc kissed her hand and smiled showing his teeth.

"How sweet!"

"It was my pleasure love"

Greena blushed and noodle smiled.

"I think murdoc is still drunk from last night"

Murdoc gave her a mad look. "Shut up noodle!"

Noodle laughed and lightly hitted murdoc's shoulder. "Murdoc I was joking!... Sheesh you don't know a joke when you hear one!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and smiled again at greena before taking her by his arm and escorting her to lunch.

The cafeteria was fancy and big with white walls and big windows that has crown molding and white dining tables with white chairs and there is different food that the students can help themselves too.

Ashley and the other's got there food.

She got a cheesy burrito and strawberry ice cream and one red apple and two cherries.

2d got a roasted chicken breast and one mango and strawberry ice cream.

"You like strawberry ice cream to?"

Ashley said when she looked at his tray of food.

"Yeah!... It's my favorite ice cream"

"It's mine too!"

2d smirked. "Are you just making that up?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No!... It really is!"

"Guys your holding up the line!"

Russel crossed his arms with his food tray and was getting inpatient.

Ashley stuck her tongue out. "Sorry!... Didn't notice you there!"

Murdoc covered the side of his mouth with his hand and whispered to noodle.

"She's sassy!... I like it"

Russel gave a mad look to murdoc, making him show his gold tooth.

"Easy russel… Murdoc was just kidding"

Noodle kissed him and hugged him.

"Ok I'll let it go"

After everyone got there lunch they sat down beside each other and ate.

When they were done it was time for dance class.

Everyone walked inside the dance studio and it was like a ballet studio but it didn't have a mirror.

A woman with light peach skin and dark blue hair came in the room with a boom box.

"Hello everyone!... My name is melody and I'll be your dance teacher today!"

"HELLO MELODY!"

The students said at the same time.

"Good!... Now I'm going to play a song and see if you guys can dance to it and if you do well then you're going to get an A+ ok?"

"YES!"

Melody smiled and started the music, it was desnudate by Christina Aguilera.

Ashley followed the music's beat and started to dance in front of 2d.

"Dime tus fantasias"

She winked at him.

2d smirked and went behind her and started to rock against her while listening to the music.

The other students looked at them and were oooing them.

"Jesus they dance good!"

"Yeah!... They do!"

Melody changed the music to tangled the kingdom dance which happened to be ashley's favorite movie and favorite Disney princess.

Ashley gathered everyone around in a big circle including melody and they clapped their hands while holding hands and went around in a circle again and they all jumped.

While still clapping and everyone danced around each other and clapped.

Then ashley spinned around with 2d catching her, hand and hand together.

They smiled and he picked her up and spined her around one time.

Then all of them joined hands again and went out and in while listening to the lovely music.

And they started to dance together one more time hand in hand and everyone laughed.

Ashley joined hands with 2d and smiled at him while breathing heavily.

When the music stopped everyone laughed and clapped.

"T… That was amazing!"

"Y… Yeah it was so much fun!"

Melody summoned chairs so everyone can sit down and take a breath.

She also gave water to them and cloths to whip the sweat away from their faces.

"I… I ever had that much fun in my life!"

Noodle said as she dranked from of her water and smiled at everyone.

When they finished all of their classes ashley and 2d went for a walk alone in the cool night sky that was filled with many stars.

"It's beautiful out today"

"Yes it is"

2d turned her to face him and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Ashley smiled and holded his hands.

"Are you sure that you want to stay because of that or do you want to do something… Dirty?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Maybe both"

She blushed and putted her arms around the back of his neck and got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

When they got back to her room ashley took two wine glasses and white wine and poured it in the glasses before handing one to 2d.

"Where did you get these?"

Ashley smiled and putted her finger over her lips.

"It's a secret!"

He shook his head and formed a small smile before taking a sip of his wine.

After two cups of it they were finally ready.

She took off her clothes and lied down on the bed and blushed when she saw him take off his own clothes, he had a little bit of muscles but not a lot and he didn't have any chest hair either and that made her very happy.

2d got on top of her and kissed her neck, leaving soft marks on it.

Then he licked her nipple and bit it and gently pulled on it with his teeth and did the same thing to her other nipple.

"Sweetheart I love you"

"And I love you my stu-pot"

He thrusted his rock hard cock inside her pussy, going harder and faster each time.

"Ooooh Fuck!... 2d your cock is too big!"

2d kissed her roughly and hitted her sweet spot every time.

"Squirt for me sweetheart!"

He kept on hitting her sweet spot with every thrust and savored her scream.

"2D I'M GOING TO SQUIRT!"

She arched her back and buckled her hips and squirted on his cock and on her bed sheets.

2d smiled and kissed her head but to him and her it wasn't enough.

When he pulled out of her, her juices covered every inch of his cock and dripped on her bed.

"Jesus you squirted a lot!"

Ashley blushed when he said that and when she saw his cock sticky with her juices and smelled it too.

He licked her pussy and her clit, loving to lick it clean.

"2d that feels so good!"

2d smiled to himself, loving to hear his love moan in pleasure.

He pushed his tongue deep inside her wetness and closed his eyes.

She tightened her hands on her bed sheets and buckled her hips and came all over 2d's lips and the inside of his mouth.

She was sweating and panting heavily.

But it still wasn't enough for them.

Ashley turned around and rubbed her pussy before putting two fingers inside.

"2d fuck me in my ass!"

2d smiled and got up on her bed again, he smacked her ass before thrusting his still cum-covered cock into her.

"Sweetheart your ass is so wet and warm!"

"2d your cock is so fucking big!... Right there!... Fuck me right there!"

He hitted her sweet spot every time and they were panting and sweating heavily.

"Sweetheart I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me stu!"

2d thrusted a few more times into her before cuming inside her.

He rolled on the side of her bed and cuddled her.

"I… I love my stu-pot"

"A… And I love you my sweetheart"

He kissed her forehead, making her blush and pulled her closer to his chest.

She snuggled closer to him and pulled the blankets over there naked bodies.

"2d?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too… My sweetheart"

They feel asleep holding each other in their arms. 

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	4. Chapter 4

Season 1 Episode 4

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

Ashley was in an old and abandoned factory. She saw different sizes of boxes and she saw light coming in the door in the front of the factory and knew what it was. 'No way… People haven't been working here since it was shut down by waticorp' She ran into the room and saw the workers injecting drugs into her sister. Ashley got instantly mad and screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET AWAY!... GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!" She tried to run into the room that her sister was in but the two male workers gripped both of her arms and pined her to the far wall. "LET GO!... LET HER GO YOU FUCKERS!... FAITH I'M RIGHT HERE!... FAITH CAN YOU HEAR ME!?... STOOOOP!" Ashley screamed loud into her sleep making 2d wake up quickly. "STOOOOP!" "Ashley!... Ashley it's just a dream!" The other's ran into her room and saw ashley screaming and kicking with 2d struggling to hold her down. "Guy's help me wake her up!" Russel got a glass jar and filled it up with cold water and quickly went back into her room. "Everyone hold her steady!" He splashed the cold water onto her face and just like that she woke up. Ashley stood up in her bed and coughed a few times before she saw everyone standing on the sides of her bed. "Ashley!?... Ashley are you alright!?... What happened?!" She cried and holded on to 2d. "2d it was horrible!... My little sister was being injected with drugs in the abandoned factory and I tried to get to her but the workers stopped me!"

2d holded her tightly and warmly and tried to make her come down as best as he could.

"Seesh… It was only a dream ashley that's all it was… Just a dream"

She looked at everyone and they had worry looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry everyone"

"For what love?"

Murdoc said while he lighted up his cigarette.

"That I worried all of you… It's just that my sister…"

2d lifted up her chin to make her look at him and smiled.

"Don't worry my sweetheart… Will find your sister"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you 2d"

He smiled and looked under the sheets to see that the two of them were still naked.

"Guy's let's give them some privacy"

Greena and the other's left to let them get dressed.

After they got dressed they all went to queen serenity's office.

"Queen serenity you wanted to see us?"

"Yes sit down"

When they were sitted queen serenity got up from her chair and looked at ashley and greena.

"The two of you will be having a practice ground where you will be fighting alongside two other girls that will join you in the battle to come"

"What battle?"

Princess serenity picked up an old play doll and it made ashley's eyes go wide.

"T… This is faith's doll!"

She quickly took it from her hand. "What are you doing with this?!... And how did you get it?!"

Greena gently gripped her arm, making her look at her.

"Ashley please come down!… There has to be an explanation for it"

She sighed and sat back down.

"Now you said that we will be training with two other fairies but who are they?"

"Their names are rose and harmony"

Ashley looked down at faith's doll and hugged it tightly.

"I'm ready"

"So am I"

Queen serenity nodded her head and lifted up the moon stick and said. "Cosmic moon power!"

In a flash of light all of them got transported to a wide and lush green flied with many flowers.

To protect 2d and the rest she created a purple barrier and summoned rose and harmony.

"Hello!... My name is princess rose of roseland"

She shook their hands and harmony introduced herself.

"And I'm harmony of grace!"

"It's nice to meet you!... I'm princess ashley of arcadia"

"And I'm princess greena of the green meadows"

When they introduced themselves princess serenity summoned her friends, sailor mercury, sailor mars, sailor venus and sailor Jupiter.

Ashley and the other girls holded hands and said the magic word.

"NIGHTIX CHARMIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

When they transformed they stood in front of the sailor soldiers and ready for whatever they threw at them.

"Bubble spray!"

Mercury blasted white bubbles at ashley but she dodged it by flying out of the way.

"Crow black energy sphere!"

Mercury flew back words and got shocked when the sphere hit her.

"That hurts!"

"Yeah!... Good job sweetheart!"

2d smiled and cheered her on.

She smiled and gave him the thumps-up which he returned.

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter throwed a white sparkling energy disk at greena. "Grass wall!"

Green summoned a wall made of strong grass and it stopped the disk in its tracks until it dissolved into nothing.

"Go love!... Show her whose boss!"

Murdoc cheered her while jumping up and raising his hand up.

"Thank you murdoc baby!"

"Fire soul!"

Sailor mars shooted a fire ball at harmony and looked to see if she stopped it.

"Light barrier!"

Harmony summoned a light circle-shaped shield and it deflected the attack back at sailor mars, making her jump out of the way.

"Alright harmony!"

Princess serenity shouted out to her and made her mother surprised.

But she quickly turned back her attention to ashley and the others.

"Mars!"

"Mercury!"

"Venus!"

"Jupiter!"

"These are the soldiers greatest attacks!… I hope ashley and the other's can stop it"

Ashley, greena, rose and harmony joined hands again and a red aura surrounded them.

"Flame sniper!"

"Aqua rhapsody!"

"Oak evolution!"

"Love and beauty shock!"

Ashley and the other's focused their powers and minds and in front them was a gold-glowing sphere that was glowing with magical energy.

"MAGIC POWER CONVERGENCE!"

The gold glowing sphere rose up into the air and exploded into gold fairy dust, destroying the soldiers attacks in a plink of an eye.

Queen serenity removed the barrier that was protecting her and the others and walked up to the four fairies that completed their training.

"Excellent job girls!"

2d and the rest walked over to the girls and smiled.

Ashley walked over to 2d but she fell on her knees and he quickly ran to her side.

"Ashley are you alright?!"

2d holded her in his arms and moved a piece of her hair out of her face, she looked pale.

"I… I'm fine… I just need to rest for a few minutes"

"Sweetheart you look so pale"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "That's nice to hear"

2d laughed and kissed her forehead. "You know what I meant!"

She smiled and blushed when he kissed her forehead again.

"I think you need to go in the schools infirmary"

Princess serenity said while looking at her.

"But guys I'm fine-"

"No buts!... I'll take you over there myself"

She smiled and leaned up words to kiss him.

"2d thank you for looking after me"

He blushed and smiled and picked her up bride style.

"Where's the infirmary?"

"I'll show you"

Sailor mars walked back into the crystal academy and into the hallway leading to the schools infirmary.

"Here it is"

"Thanks"

He lied her down on the bed and got a nearby chair and sat down and holded her hand.

"2d you don't have to worry about me"

2d kissed her and putted his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever but she didn't and he was happy about that.

"It's all right ashley… Rest"

"Will you be here until I wake up?"

"Of course I will"

She closed her eyes and hoped that she would have a good dream this time instead of the nightmares that she had in the past two days.

The other's were watching from the door way and were very worried about ashley and 2d.

"2d is she going to be alright?"

Rose gently touched his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Yeah she's fine… She just has to rest for a little while"

An hour had passed and 2d was still by her side, his head was on his arms on the bed and was sleeping but ashley looked like she was about to wake up any second.

Ashley opened up her eyes and quietly sat up on the bed, being careful not to wake up 2d and looked around the room to see if anybody was there and was surprised to see that murdoc, noodle and russel were sitting in chairs sleeping.

She smiled and gently stroked 2d's azure blue hair.

He opened his non-existing eyes and lifted up his head and smiled at ashley.

"Good afternoon sleepy head"

2d smiled and leaned closer and kissed her sweet lips.

"Good afternoon to you too sweetheart… How are you feeling?"

"Fine… What are the others doing here?"

He turned around and saw his band mates sleeping in chairs.

"They wanted to stay here to look after you just like me"

"Is ashley awake?"

Murdoc looked at the two of them and saw russel and noodle waking up.

"Yes I am!... I heard that you guys wanted to look after me?"

She smiled and holded 2d's hand and blushed when he kissed it.

"Yeah!... All of us were worried about you love"

"Thank you... I'm mean it thank you!"

"You're welcome love"

Princess serenity knocked on the door before coming inside.

"Hello everyone!... I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Oh no!... Ashley just woke up"

"Ah good!... Ashley are you feeling better?"

"Yes"

"Great!... Mother said that tomorrow is the halloween party and she also said that there are no classes today"

Everyone nodded their heads and turned their attention back to ashley who was getting off the bed and back on her feet.

"Any ideas on where we're going to get our halloween costumes?"

Ashley said while she took her glasses off the silver chain that's around her waist and putted them back on.

"The crystal city has a shop that is the only one that has halloween costumes and candy"

"Great!... Let's go!"

Ashley, greena, rose, harmony, 2d, russel, noodle and murdoc went to the halloween shop in crystal city to get there costumes and candy.

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	5. Chapter 5

Season 1 Episode 5

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

It was halloween time and the crystal academy was full decorated for the holiday.

"Ashley come on!... You've been in there for 45 minutes!"

Harmony knocked on ashley's bathroom door with the other's standing beside her.

"Ok now I'm finished!"

When she walked out of the bathroom 2d and the other's jaws dropped.

She has on a sexy black cop mini dress with a zipper in the front and a handcuff belt with real stainless steel handcuffs strapped on it.

Black see-through stockings with white skulls that have black bows tied on the back of them and sexy black three inch high heels.

She has on a cop hat on her head and her hair is loose and she's sucking on a red cherry lollipop.

"Oh… My… Fucking… God!" Noodle said while looking at her with her jaw open.

2d couldn't stop looking at her. 'That's so hot!'

The other's had on there costumes as well.

Murdoc is a mummy and 2d is like an 80's jock while rose was a lady bug and greena was a belly dancer.

Harmony was an angel while russel was like a ape and noodle was a geisha.

"I'm guessing all of you like my costume?"

2d licked his lips when ashley was sucking that lollipop and got a little hard when he saw her saliva coating the entire pop.

It made him think about the first time ashley sucked his cock and how wet and warm her mouth was.

He walked up to her and she let him suck her lollipop.

It almost made him moan in pleasure when he sucked it and loved the taste of it.

Greena whispered to russel and quietly said.

"Damn!... He must love sucking that cherry lollipop!"

Russel smiled and giggled at the words that she said.

After he stopped sucking the lollipop he licked his lips and kissed her.

Savoring her juices and there tongues were fighting.

When 2d finally stopped kissing her, he licked his lips again but when he turned around and saw the other's looking at him he got very embarrassed and turned away from them.

Ashley smiled and putted her arm around his back and whispered hotly into his right ear.

"I'll do more than suck the lollipop!"

2d smirked and putted his hands on her back and pulled her into a kiss, he whispered hotly into her ear also.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

All of them walked into the cafeteria and it was decorated with halloween items like, orange pumpkins, tomb stones, spider webs and string spiders etc.

All of the fairies and elves have their costumes on; even the sailor soldiers and queen and princess serenity have costumes as well.

"Hay guys!"

Princess serenity waved to ashley and the other's before running over to them.

"All of you look great!... Let me guess ashley you're a sexy cop?"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Murdoc you're a mummy?"

"Yes!"

"Greena you're a belly dancer?"

Greena nodded her head and smiled.

"Rose you're a lady bug?"

"Yep!"

"2d you're an 80's jock?"

"That's right!"

"Noodle you're a geisha?"

Noodle smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Harmony you're an angel?"

"Yeah!"

"And russel you're an ape?"

"Yep!"

"Yay!... I got the names on the first try!"

She smiled and clapped, everyone was having a great time but that is until they heard a loud crash that shook the castle ceilings and made everyone panic.

"What's happening?!"

Rose said while she and the other's tried to find someplace safe to find cover.

Before anyone could say anything more queen serenity created a barrier to protect the students.

The roof of the school crashed open and collapsed with another loud crash and with pieces of debris falling on the barrier but not hurting them.

Ashley looked up and saw a girl with very pale skin and orange eyes.

She has short messy red hair and red lipstick.

Her outfit is a fire red sleeveless top underneath a burnt red corset with tank-top sleeves.

Fire red pants with gold high heels and she has on black shackle cuffs on her wrists and legs but they appeared to be broken.

Because she moves freely without any problems and she has red to orange phoenix-shaped wings.

'She's a fairy?'

Ashley saw two other girls with her one had light green skin and yellow eyes.

Dark green hair that stops at her mid-back and she has green and light purple eye shadow and pink lipstick.

She has a pale green see-through gown that is held up by green off-the-shoulder tube sleeves and stops at her hips and has a matching light green dress that has black flame lace patterns.

Around her neck is what looks like a light brown thorn necklace and lolita green and light green style stripped gloves.

Green high heeled boots with a black strapped dagger around her upper ankle and small green wings.

The last one has slightly tan skin but it's like a tiger breed.

She has gray eyes and light purple lipstick, yellow ripped and torn top with a matching skirt and orange shoes.

Curly purple hair with a red band that goes up her entire arm and she has a black chain necklace around her neck.

But the most interesting thing is that she doesn't have any wings like the two other girls do.

"I hope we didn't fuck up your party queen serenity?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The three girls landed on the ground and walked toward the queen.

"My name is blaze and these are my goons!... Ivy and tiger!"

The sailor soldiers got in front of princess serenity and got into their fighting positions.

Ashley and the others joined hands and said the magic word.

"NIGHTIX CHARMIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

Blaze smirked and looked at the sailor soldiers. "What are your names?"

Sailor mars walked up first and moved her hair back with her hand before introducing herself.

"The guardian of fire and passion sailor mars!... You will refrain from underestimating women and with mars power you will burn!... These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment!"

Sailor mercury stepped up next.

"Agent of love and exams the pretty sailor suited soldier sailor mercury!... Douse yourself in water and repent!"

Sailor Jupiter was next.

"Agent of love and courage the pretty sailor suited soldier sailor Jupiter!... In the name of Jupiter I will punish you!"

And lastly was sailor venus.

"Agent of love and beauty the pretty sailor suited soldier sailor venus!... In the name of love I will punish you!"

"You still didn't answer my question… What are you doing here?"

Blaze used her powers to transport them outside of the school and in the back was a huge army of undead worriers.

"We want the power to control the whole world and we're going to get it by taking the essence of the black crow and now we've found it!"

Everyone looked at ashley but it made her distracted and unprepared for blazes attack.

"Full powered fire!"

Blaze shot an orange ball of flames at her but 2d saw it just in time and jumped in the way.

"ASHLEY!"

Ashley catched 2d in her hands as they both fell on the ground, she was shocked and cried.

"2D!"

She quickly laid his head on her knees and holded the sides of his face.

"Stupid!... Why did you get in the way!?"

2d weakly smiled and softly touched her cheek.

"B… Because I… I love you… My sweetheart"

Ashley shut her eyes closed and cried even harder and still felt 2d's hand on her cheek.

"I… I love you too!... My stu-pot!"

He hissed in pain when he touched his stomach and could smell faint burn's.

"S… She really got me g… good there!"

She opened her eyes and tried to move his shirt up without causing him any more pain then he already had.

There were burn marks all over his stomach and it seemed to have gotten into his system somehow.

"Son of a bitch!... I'm so sorry 2d!... I'm so sorry!"

He gently shook his head a little bit and smiled again.

"D… Don't be sorry!... I… It was not your fault!... I… It was n… never your fault!"

Ashley shook her head and stroked his soft azure blue hair and let a tear fall on his forehead, down to his cheek.

"A… Ashley?..."

"Yeah?"

"C… Can you h… hold me?"

She nodded her head and gently and carefully holded him in her arms.

"A little better than before?"

"Y… Yes…"

She leaned her head and carefully kissed him.

Wanting, desperately hoping that this kiss would last forever, it was all too soon that ashley felt 2d's sweet lips pull away, his head sink heavily back against ashley's arm.

But before sighing his final breath he said these quiet wonderful words.

"I l… love you… My sweetheart…"

She shook her head and her eyes widening

"2d?!... 2D!... NO DON'T GO!... 2D!.. PLEASE!"

Ashley cried harder even more than before and holded her lover tightly and tried to listen to for any faint heartbeat but she could only hear her own.

She lied him down on the ground and got up and looked at the one person that took him away from her.

"You'll pay for what you did!... YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH!"

Blaze laughed and turned her head to the side to look at her goons.

"Deal with the rest of these losers while I'll deal with the cry baby!"

They nodded their heads and sent the army to attack the other students while they dealed with ashley's three friends.

Ashley gave 2d one last kiss on his lips before following blaze away from the castle.

"Dragon fire!"

"Crow Shield!... That's the best you got blaze?!... Come on give me a real challenge!"

Blaze shooted multiple fire balls at her but ashley dodged them easily.

Ashley summoned her wing bow but put a new arrow on it, it has green flames surrounding it.

"Green arrow!"

She shot the arrow at blaze but she summoned a wall of flames to stop it.

"Incandescent sphere!"

"Crow energy sphere!"

Blaze grinded her teeth, she was sick of ashley, she was sick of being weak, she was sick of the whole fucking world.

"That's it!... I'm taking you down now!... Triple blast!"

"Ah!"

Ashley got sent back words and could feel the blast burning her stomach really bad but she was not going to lose.

She was going to win for 2d's death, she was going to win to protect everyone in the school, and she was going to win to protect this world.

"Crow light release!"

The crow from within her came out and destroyed the ball of flame that was shot at her.

And made a loud screech before flapping it wings and destroyed the army of the dead worriers.

_Power of light!._

_You can feel the power now!._

_You're the magic one!._

_A nightix forever!._

_Power of light!._

_Take the light and let shine!._

_Shine your light on me!._

_The magic light of nightix!._

With a flash of golden light the army was gone and blaze was knocked unconscious but her goons where not and they were handcuffed by the royal guards.

"Ashley!"

Queen serenity looked at her while she filed back down on the ground with blaze in her hands.

"Here you go queen serenity"

Ashley lied her down on the ground and smiled at her friends as they ran up to her and laughed.

"You did it love!"

Murdoc smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek but she looked at 2d and walked up to him and laid his head on her knees again.

"Come back to me 2d!... I can't do this without you!"

She sighed deeply before singing.

_Crow glow with light._

_Hear my prayers._

_Stop the clock and keep my youth._

_I won't know pain._

_Crow guard me._

_Innocence like nothing else._

_Through my life enlighten my days._

Ashley glowed with gold light and 2d was as well.

2d's face and body are returning to its peach color and his hair returned to its blue color.

"His coming back to life… His vital signs are going to their original cells and his blood is pumping through to his heart"

Sailor mercury said while wearing her goggles to scan 2d's body.

After a second 2d opened his non-existing eyes and his vision blurred a little and he could faintly make out ashley's face but it returned to normal and he could see her fully again.

"Ashley?"

Ashley smiled and gently gasped. "2d your alive!?"

She moved her head down to his head and cried.

While the other's looked at them, smiling.

"As for you three you're going to tartarus for your crimes and will stay there until I see fit!"

Blaze woke up just in time to hear queen serenity tell them about their punishment.

"What's tartarus?"

Noodle said while looking at princess serenity.

"It's a deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and is far below hades as the earth is below the heavens"

"I see"

Ashley helped up 2d and hugged him. "2d I'm so glad that your alive!"

He smiled and kissed her and holded her too.

"But if you ever get in the way again"

She smacked the top of his head with her hand.

"I won't bring you back again you understand?"

"Ok!... Dang you didn't have to hit my head!"

Murdoc and the others were quietly laughing while covering there mouths.

Ashley smiled again before quickly wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him which he returned.

She turned around with 2d holding her hand and looked at queen serenity.

"Sorry about your castle serenity"

Queen serenity smiled and walked up to her.

"There is no need to be sorry... Not only you saved the students and the teachers you saved your friends and everyone in the whole world!"

Ashley smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess I did"

When the schools roof was repaired and everyone was ok they had a celebration party. 

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	6. Chapter 6

Season 1 Episode 6

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

After the party was over ashley went into her room and closed the door to get ready for bed but as she was putting on her red camisole lace top she saw 2d sitting in one of her chairs.

"Shit 2d!... Don't do that I scare easily!"

He stuck his tongue out and teased her. "Sorry!... I didn't see you there"

He got up and kissed her before putting two fingers inside her pussy.

Ashley moaned and unzipped his pants and gripped his cock and slowly stroked it.

"Mmm!... Shit ashley!"

She smiled and bended down and took his whole cock into her mouth.

"Ooooh fuck!... Take it all the way in!"

He pushed her head down his cock with his right hand and moaned in pleasure.

Her pussy was dripping tons of juices and felt it drip on the floor.

"2d my pussy is dripping!"

Ashley said while still sucking his cock.

"S… Stand up and oh fuck!... And lay on the bed!"

She got up and lied down on her bed and took off her shirt, letting it fall on the floor.

2d licked his lips when he saw her juices coming out of her and on her bed.

He quickly took off his clothes and got on top of her and kissed her.

"2d mark me!... Make me yours!"

2d nodded his head and kissed the left side of her neck before biting down on the tender flesh.

She felt blood running down her neck and on her pillow case.

'Mine!... Ashley is mine!... No one else can have her!... No one else can touch her!'

He kissed the mark and opened up her legs and smelled her juices.

"It smells wonderful"

Ashley blushed and moaned loudly when 2d putted two fingers into her and licked her clit at the same time.

"Oh fuck!... 2d oh fuck!"

"Mmm cum for me ashley!"

She arched her back and came all over 2d's mouth and lips.

But it still wasn't enough for them.

2d licked his lips clean and holded her cheek before thrusting his rock hard cock into her, going faster and harder every time.

"Oh fuck!... Oh my god!... 2, 2d!"

"Fuck!... Ashley your juices are covering my cock!"

After a few minutes of thrusting into her he felt so close to cuming.

"S… Sweetheart I'm going to cum!"

"C… Cum inside me!"

2d came five shots into her but it still wasn't enough.

He went behind her back and thrusted his cum-covered cock into her.

"OOOH FUCKING SHIT!... 2d your cock can barely fit inside my-!"

She got cut off when 2d kissed her, their tongues are fighting to win and ashley won.

"Yeah that's it!... Take it all in your fucking ass you damn bitch!"

Ashley and 2d are sweating and panting heavily.

"Ahh fuck!... 2d your cock is so fucking big fuck!"

His cock was covered in juices mixed with blood and some of his cum.

"Sweetheart I'm almost there!"

She turned her head to the side and kissed him one more time before saying.

"Cum inside me stu!"

Again he came five shots into her but when he pulled out of her, she hissed in pain and looked behind her to see that his cock was covered with cum and blood and her juices.

"2… 2d?"

Ashley pointed at his cock but blushed when she saw some of her juices on it.

She sucked his cock again but this time she was going to make him cum.

After a few sucks she finally made him cum and swallowed it all.

They laided down on the bed and holded each other while trying to control there breathing.

"I… I love you my sweetheart"

She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. "I… I love you too my stu-pot"

He smiled and kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over there naked bodies and went to sleep.

The warm shining sun filled ashley's room and shined on her face.

Ashley blinked her eyelids a few time before fully opening them and saw the side of her bed was empty.

She sat up on her bed and stretched out her arms and looked around the room to see that there were christmas decorations around the room.

And there is a big christmas tree as well with different decorations on it and different colored presents.

"Good morning sweetheart"

2d said while walking over to her and smiled before kissing her forehead, making her blush.

"Good morning to you too stu-pot… It's christmas day isn't it?"

"Yes it is!... Queen serenity told us that there aren't any classes today but she gave you homework"

"Great... Where are murdoc and the others?"

"There in the schools courtyard working on a new song for the concert that we're going to have in a couple of days"

Ashley was confused and said while getting up and putting on her clothes.

"We?... What do you mean?"

She combed her hair, brushed her teeth and putted on her glasses.

"Well I wanted to keep it a surprise but we want you to join our band"

She looked at him with a surprised look on her face before having a big smile on her face.

"Are you joking!?"

2d shook his head and spinned her around when she jumped into his arms and kissed her.

"What will I wear on stage though?"

Ashley smiled when she felt 2d wrap his hands around her stomach and inhaled her perfume.

It was red roses, vanilla and champagne.

"You smell nice"

She blushed and holded his hands. "Thank you my stu-pot"

They heard knocking on the bedroom door and went to see who it was.

"Oh hi rose!... Is there something wrong?"

"Ashley princess serenity said that your two nieces are in danger!"

"By who?!"

"By fire trolls!"

Ashley quickly went out of her room with rose and 2d and the other's following behind her.

Ashley ran into queen serenity's office as well as the others.

"Queen serenity transport me to arcadia right now because my nieces are in trouble!"

Without saying a word queen serenity opened a lime green portal to ashley's kingdom.

But before she could run through it ashley felt 2d gently grab her wrist.

"Sweetheart let us go with you!"

She shook her head. "Stu this is my responsibility and I'm not going to lose you again!"

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, making her blush again.

"You won't lose me my sweetheart… Now let's go kick those trolls' asses!"

"Yeah let's bring em to justice!"

"YEAH!"

Ashley and the rest went inside the portal and were at ashley's kingdom.

"Honey!"

"Sweetie!"

"Mom, dad!"

Her parent's ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Where's abrana and maya!?"

"HELP!"

"HELP!"

She saw two big fire trolls heading to her nieces. "Get away!... Girls come on!"

Ashley and the other girls joined hands and said.

"NIGHTIX CHARMIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

After the girls transformed ashley's mom and dad putted a barrier over her friends and themselves to protect everyone.

"Black crow mandela!"

She weakened one of them but two more replaced it, making it even harder for the fairies.

"Grass twister!"

"Rose whip!"

"Light ache!"

No matter how hard they hitted the trolls they just kept on coming.

"No!... Abrana and maya!"

Ashley quickly got in front of her nieces and attacked the trolls again but this time it seemed to work.

She attacked them again and again until she fell on her knees onto the ground.

"Ashley stop your getting weaker!"

"I don't care!... I'm going to save my nieces even if I get too weak to do it anymore!"

2d panicked and tried to push his way through the barrier but it didn't work.

"Let me out!... I have to stop her!"

"I can't!... We have to wait until it's over"

"NO!... ASHLEY DON'T!"

Ashley was bruised all over and felt her body getting weaker and weaker but she charged up her attack anyway.

"Green… Arrow!"

She shot a green arrow at the trolls and this time they were all destroyed but she losted all of her strength and collapsed.

"NOOOO!... ASHLEY!" 2d banged on the shield while crying out to her.

Anna removed the shield and 2d ran to her as fast as he could and holded her into his arms.

"Ashley!?... Ashley can you hear me!?... Don't you fucking do this to me!... Please open your eyes!"

When he didn't receive a response he holded her even more tightly and cried even harder but something happened.

"2d she's glowing"

She changed into her Enchantix fairy form and slowly opened her eyes.

"S… Stu?..."

"Sweetheart?... Your ok!"

He gently holded her up and hugged her tightly and warmly and kissed her lips.

"I'm so glad you're alive my sweetheart!"

She smiled and kissed him this time. "Thank you 2d for loving me"

Ashley's Enchantix outfit is a sky blue sparkly that has ruffles on the bottom and covers the left side of her breast.

With white shorts underneath that stop at her upper thighs and a sleeveless white shirt is above the shorts that is held in place by a white bikini string.

Underneath them is a blue covering that covers the right side of her body but stops at her upper hip and it's decorated with white pearls all around it.

Sparkly see-through sky blue slightly puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves that end in a point on her hands and they seem to be connected to her top.

Blue barefoot sandals that go up her claves and have sky blue jewels on them.

A dark blue choker is around her neck with a small vial of fairy dust.

Her wings are ample and have glittering fairy dust on them and are different shades of blues.

The edges are a shiny and metallic blue color while the inner edges are light blue and white.

The last edges are blue with sparkles on them and they have sapphire jewels hanging on the edges of the wings.

Her has reached past her hips and is tied in a long ponytail with a blue bow with some in front of her face and is curled.

"You look beautiful my sweetheart"

Ashley blushed and smiled while holding 2d's hands.

"Thank you my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed her.

Ashley holded her niece's hands and flied up into the sky, into the clouds.

"Aunty we're flying!"

All three of them laughed and had a fun time flying through the sky.

When they came back to earth abrana and maya ran to their grandparent's.

"Thank you honey for saving them"

"It wasn't just me mom it was my friends… And my boyfriend 2d"

They looked at each other and smiled and she blushed when he kissed her cheek.

"AHHHH MY HOMEWORK!"

Ashley quickly summoned a red portal but it was going to slow.

"Hurry up you stupid portal!"

When the portal finally opened she quickly said goodbye to her parents and nieces and ran through it with 2d and the other's following behind her.

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	7. Chapter 7

Season 1 Episode 7

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

When she went back into her room she quickly got to work on her homework.

'Ok ash… You can do this just focus on it and concentrate'

She breathed in and out slowly.

After eight tries in a row ashley got mad and slammed her pencil down on the white paper and nearly tore it up.

"UGH!... This piece of shit is too hard!"

2d went into her room and touched her arm. "Sweetheart?"

"What!?"

"Jesus come down!... What's hard with your homework?"

She took a deep breath and calmly told him what the problem was.

"This is very advanced math problems!... Fuck sucking your cock is easier then this shit!"

He smirked and kissed her while she unzipped his jeans and blushed when he's cock sprang free.

Ashley took it all the way in her mouth until her nose touched the azure blue locks.

He sat down on a chair that was nearby and licked his lips when he saw her pull her panties down with some of her juices dripping on it.

It fell down her left ankle so it won't get in the way.

She walked over to him and pushed down on his cock.

"Oooh fuck!... 2d it's to big!"

2d smirked again and lifted up her shirt and licked her nipple, sucked it and gently pulled on it with his teeth and did the same thing to her other nipple before kissing her neck.

"Sweetheart your pussy is tight!... Damn I thought I stretched it out by now!"

He licked her neck and kissed it.

"You still have the mark that I left on you sweetheart"

She hugged him and kissed him and whispered into his ear.

"Cum inside me stu"

2d nodded his head and came inside his lover's pussy.

They were panting and sweating heavily, he hugged her when she hugged him and smiled.

"Now" Ashley said while pulling up her panties.

"Will you help me finish my homework?"

"I thought I already did?" He stuck his tongue out teasing her.

She smiled and blushed when 2d kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry sweetheart!... Super 2d to the rescue!"

She giggled and shook her head.

After an hour had past they were finally done.

"Thank god we're finished!... Thank you stu you were a great help!"

"You're welcome sweetheart!... I'm glad that I would be of some help"

2d got his cigarette pack from his back pocket and pulled two out.

"You smoke?"

"Mmm hmm"

He handed her the cigarette and took out his lighter from his other pocket and lighted them up.

She got a pack of cards and two wine glasses and poured white wine inside them but made sure to put the work away on her table so it won't get ruined.

She laided the cards on the ground and took four cards and 2d did as well.

"Do you have any twos?"

"Go fish"

She took another card from the deck and placed it in with her cards.

"Do you have any ones?"

She putted two of her one cards face down on the ground and took another card from the deck.

"Do you have any threes?"

2d putted one his cards face down on his side and grabbed another one while he took another smoke of his cigarette.

Ashley won and clapped while smiling.

"Yay!... I won!"

It was nighttime outside and snowing, making the school like a wonderland.

He smiled and kissed her. "Good job sweetheart… Murdoc and the other's should arrive in 3… 2… 1"

Just like that they showed up and brought their own presents.

"Hello everyone!"

"HELLO!"

Everyone said at the same time, ashley used a levitating spell to levitate the cards and wine glasses to go where their suppose to and throwed the cigarettes away before joining the other's to open the presents.

"Here is your present ashley and marry christmas"

Harmony gave her a small present that has pink wrapping paper on it with candy canes and gold stars, she opened it up and inside was a beautiful and antique looking sketchbook that has a jade Moroccan leather cover with gold trimming and the side of the pages has gold on them.

The inside of the pages are white and have rose silhouettes on the lower left sides of the pages.

There are also 132 colored pencils that came with it.

"Wow!... Thank you harmony!"

Ashley hugged her and gave noodle her present.

"Here you go noodle and marry christmas!"

Noodle took the light blue box in her hands and untied the sky blue ribbon that was holding it closed, she gasped as she opened it up.

It was a round music box that was shaped like an egg and it was made of white and gold porcelain.

Inside is a little ballerina with a cute tiny gold crown and it played a lullaby called {My love}.

"Thank you!"

Noodle smiled and hugged her then gave a present to murdoc.

"Here murdoc and marry christmas!"

He took it and by the size and weight of it he had a good idea about what could be inside it.

Murdoc Unwrapped the yellow wrapping paper and opened the lid and it was a brand new bottle of red burgundy wine.

"Wow!... Thank you noodle I love it!"

He hugged her making her and the other's surprised but she kindly returned the hug.

After everyone gave there presents 2d saved the best for last.

"Here sweetheart this is for you"

2d handed her a red box with a coral pink ribbon tied around it, she untied the ribbon that was holding the lid of the box in place and gasped when she saw the item that was inside.

It was a beautiful pink diamond heart shaped necklace that was dangling from a silver chain.

"2d it's beautiful!... Oh I love it!... You're the best boyfriend in the world!"

She leaned next to him and kissed him before putting the necklace on.

"I'm happy that you love it sweetheart"

He hugged her and kissed her before looking at the other's.

"Sweetheart I think it's time to tell them"

They smiled at each other while holding hands.

"Tell us what?"

Greena said while looking at her pocket watch.

"2d and I are… Getting married!"

The other's jumped up and down and laughed.

"We're so happy for you two!"

Everyone hugged them and they all went to tell queen serenity about the wonderful news.

"Queen serenity me and 2d have great news to tell you!"

Princess serenity and the sailor soldiers looked at them, wondering what the news could be.

"Me and ashley are getting married!"

Queen serenity smiled and got from her desk and hugged the both of them, as did her daughter and her guardians.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!... So what day is the wedding?"

"We don't know yet… But with what's been going on I don't know if there's any time to prepare for it"

"Hmm… How about next christmas?"

Ashley and 2d looked at each other before looking back at queen serenity.

"That would be perfect!"

"Great!... I'll make the arrangements"

Ashley and the other's smiled before taking there leave.

They walked into the courtyard and murdoc grabbed his song book from his bag and turned it to page 34 before giving it to ashley to take a look at it.

"Here ashley take a look at this song and try to sing it"

She took it and looked at the lyrics.

_Baby, can't you see?._

_I'm callin'._

_A guy like you should wear a warnin._

_It's dangerous._

_I'm fallin._

_There's no escape._

_I can't wait._

_I need a hit._

_Baby, give me it!._

_You're dangerous!._

_I'm lovin it!._

_Too high, can't come down._

_Losing my head spinning round and round._

_Do you feel me now?._

_Oh! The taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_And I love what you do._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_It's gettin late to give you up._

_I took a sip from devil's cup._

_Slowly, it's taking over me._

_Too high, Can't come down._

_It's in the air and it's all around._

_Can you feel it now?._

_Oh! The taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_And I love what you do._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Oh! The taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Intoxicate me now!._

_With your lovin now!._

_I think I'm ready now!._

_Intoxicate me now!._

_With your loving now!._

_I think I'm ready now!._

"How's that?"

"Excellent!"

Murdoc smiled while giving the thumbs-up which she returned.

"Now since the concert is in a few days noodle and the other girls will help you get the outfit that you need to prepare"

"And what will you and 2d and russel do?"

"Get the stage and everything set up now go!"

The girls went to the crystal city to get the outfit.

They went into the mall and into this big store that has everything to do about concert outfits, rock outfits, band outfits etc.

"Wow!... This place is amazing!"

"Now to try on clothes we have to step on this mirror stone and it will change into the clothes that we say we want to wear"

Ashley was up first.

"Rap!"

Her outfit was a black leather jacket with a pink hair style and there's a red band around her neck like a choker.

She has a pink shirt that has a red lipstick stain on it and a punk style skirt with black high heeled boots.

"What do you guys think?"

They looked at each other before saying.

"It's kind of not good"

"Ok… Next one"

She stepped back on mirror stone and said.

"Hip-hop!"

This outfit has a sleeveless silver shirt underneath a small pink jacket with white sleeves that shows her stomach and belly button.

Hot pink sweat pants that stop at her upper legs and a pair of pink sneakers with tied up black laces.

A black cap with pace signs all over it and she has two gold hoop earrings.

"What about this one?"

"It's a little… to hip-hop"

Ashley sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright… Back we go"

She stepped back on the mirror and said.

"Punk and Rock!"

This time all of them knew that this was the perfect outfit.

From the top, spiked dog collar with a silver padlock on it.

There are two black leather straps that begin at the collar and run down to the top fringe of the tight shoulder-less white logo shirt.

{The top's short sleeves appear to be made of a different, semi-transparent material}.

The thin garment stops just below the base of her bust-exposing and showing off her midriff.

She has four leather straps on her arms, over her elbows-similar to where elbow pads would normally be positioned.

She wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, with a metal-spiked wristband.

And a longer black glove on the left that comes up to cover her forearm, with a metal-studded bracelet on her wrist.

A silver chain runs from the lock, down along her chest and stomach and disappears behind the large black, metal-studded glam rock-style belt she wears around her waist.

She also wears what appears to be a red tartan uniform skirt but with sections of black leather and metal stitched onto it.

She also wears pink and black {Gothic lolita} style striped stockings, that come up past her knees and a pink garter belt-like ribbon tide around her left thigh.

She wears a pair of {Industrial} boots with very high platform heels and pink laces.

The boots also have metal buckles with adjusting straps on them as well.

Leather leg guards, complete with straps and metal buckles, come up to cover her lower legs in the front and stop just below her knees.

Her hair is pulled up into two twin ponytails that are tied with black hair ties.

"What about this one?

Noodle and the other smiled at each other and clapped their hands.

"It's amazing!"

Ashley and the other's bought their band outfits and went back to the crystal academy. 

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	8. Chapter 8

Season 1 Episode 8

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer._

_I had a dream no one else had, I threw away everything I didn't need._

_I can't surrender the feelings I have kept in my heart._

_Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles._

_These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns._

"_Lies" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief", I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude._

_I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible "Will I be lost?" I wonder._

_The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things._

_Because I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow._

_My eyes close and I surface in a sea of consciousness._

_That's when I obtain the ideals that I've pictured._

_Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying._

_I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called "Oneself"._

_Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth._

_I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth._

_In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles._

_I keep walking to engrave the world's __memories, a believer. _

When they got back murdoc and the rest were already waiting for them.

"Hey guys!... How did it go?"

2d hugged ashley and helped her carry the shopping bags and gave her a quick kiss.

"It went fast!... All of us got the perfect band outfits"

"Awesome!... Well the stage is all finished and ready for the concert"

Ashley smiled at 2d but snapped her fingers when she remembered something.

"Oh it's my birthday!... I forgot about it!"

"It's your birthday?"

2d asked as he used a spell to send the bags to ashley and greena's dorm room.

"Yes!... It's july 5th and every year on my birthday my parent's and the people of the whole kingdom release different sizes of lanterns into the sky to celebrate my birthday!"

"Do all of you want to go see the lanterns flouting into the sky with me?"

"Thank sounds like fun!"

Ashley smiled. "Great!"

She opened up a red portal and walked through it to her kingdom.

Her parents were waiting on the other side and greeted there daughter.

"Hello mommy and daddy!"

Anna and alistar smiled and kissed her head.

"Hello to you to honey and happy 20th birthday"

"It's good to have you back sweetie and happy birthday"

"Thank you mom and dad... Mom, dad you remember 2d and my other friends?"

"Ah yes!... You're the ones who helped saved my granddaughters life's"

"Yes your highness… This is murdoc, Noodle, Greena, Harmony, Rose and russel"

"It's nice to meet all of you and this is my wife anna"

"Hello"

After everyone introduced themselves they went into the palace's foyer.

Murdoc looked around the palace and was impressed.

"I how to say love this place is pretty interesting but it's too bright"

Greena putted her right arm in front of her chest and putted her left arm on top of it and made her hand into a ball, making her first finger touch her chin.

"Oh really?... How would you change it murdoc?"

He looked around the room and saw a big painting of ashley and her parent's.

"Hmm well first I would take off that painting over there and put a new one in place of it and then I would make the whole palace look like a haunted mansion and get rid of these stairs to place my Winnebago!"

Greena giggled. "Murdoc are you being serious?"

"Course I'am love!"

She shook her head and kissed him.

"Come on 2d I want to show you my room!"

Ashley took his hand and they ran up the stairs while her parent's showed the rest of her friends around the palace.

"Here is my room!" She opened the door and it was clean and spotless as always.

"WOW!... Your room is amazing!"

"Thanks… Oh and there's someone special that I want you to meet"

"Who?"

She gestured for him to follow her and she opened the balcony windows, letting the cool air inside.

"Dragon!"

She waved up at the white creature as it filed around the clear blue sky, he landed on her balcony but 2d got instantly afraid.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

Ashley covered her mouth with her hand while trying not to burst out laughing.

"2… 2d dragon's not going to hurt you!"

Poor 2d was up against the side of ashley's king sized bed and was shaking.

She walked over to him and kissed his forehead, hoping it would calm him down and it did.

"2d dragon's harmless and he's my friend"

He kissed her back but he still was afraid of him.

"To you sweetheart!... I've never seen anything like that before!"

She smiled and kissed him again while rubbing his cock through his pants, once she stopped kissing him she whispered in his ear.

"If you say hi then I'll do more than rub your cock"

He smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up and walking over to dragon.

"Um hi… My name is Stuart-pot but my friends call me 2d or stu-pot… Either one is fine"

Dragon smiled and bowed his head. "Hello 2d!... My name is the white dragon of arcadia but ashley likes to call me dragon"

2d smiled and walked closer to dragon and wanted his permission to rub his nose which he kindly gave.

"Dragon can I sit on your back?"

"Sure!... I'll take you for a ride like when you were little"

She got on top of dragon but made sure that he wasn't hurt and when he looked ok she reached out her right hand to 2d.

"Come on"

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah!... Don't you trust me?"

He hesitated for a second until finally grabbing her hand and hoped on dragon's back.

"Ready ash and stu?"

Ashley looked at 2d and smiled at him while he had his hands around her stomach, holding on tightly.

"READY!"

The white dragon got up off the ground and flied around the whole kingdom.

"WOOHO!... This is awesome!"

2d said while lifting up his arms. "I told you it would be fun!"

Ashley looked at him and smiled, he kissed her and then when dragon landed back down they got off and said thank you to him before waving him goodbye.

She went over to her bedroom door and locked it.

Turning around, she saw 2d put his arms around her back and tippy-toed to give him a kiss.

He putted his hands under her shirt and pinched her nipples.

"Mmmm!... 2d!"

Listening to her words he took off her shirt, leaving her chest bare to him and pushed her against the wall while she unzipped his pants, letting them fall down to his ankles.

She wrapped her legs around his back

"Stu fuck me please!"

2d smirked and took off her shorts before picking her up and breathing hotly into her face, into her mouth.

"You want my cock inside your pussy sweetheart?"

"Yes!... I want it so badly!"

He kissed her neck, leaving soft marks on it and kissed her roughly.

When he stopped kissing her a little bit of their saliva formed a rope that was dripping down on there chests.

"Say how much you want my cock!... SAY IT!"

"I WANT IT SO FUCKING BAD!... I want you to fuck me roughly until you cum inside me!"

2d smirked again before thrusting into her and listened to her request, thrusting roughly.

"OOH FUCK!... That's it 2d!... Thrust into me like that oh fuck!"

"SHIT!... You like that you horny bitch!"

"Fuck I love it!"

They were both panting and sweating heavily and felt the room getting hot.

"2… 2d!"

He smirked and kissed her again before saying.

"Scream it!... Scream it to everyone in this fucking palace!"

"CUM INSIDE ME 2D!"

He kissed her one more time and saw that her lips were swollen from the kissing, he thrusted two more times before cuming five shots into her.

But it wasn't enough, 2d lied down on the glossy wood floor with ashley following.

2d rubbed her ass and opened her ass cheeks and groaned when she grinded against him.

"Suck my cock sweetheart!"

She took his whole cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, making sure to get every inch of her saliva on it.

"Go all the way down on it!... Oh fuck!"

Her mouth was so amazing every time she sucked his cock and didn't want it to end.

"Mmm cum 2d!"

After a few more sucks he came five shots into her again but it still wasn't enough.

Ashley got on her bed and showed her ass to him, before putting two fingers inside her cum-covered pussy.

"S… Stu fuck me!"

He nodded his head and smacked her ass cheeks and thrusted his rock hard cock inside her.

But then he lied down on the bed and watched as his lover bounced up and down on his cock with lovely moans.

Watching her moan and bounce up and down like that made him cum inside her early but he didn't mind at all.

Knowing full well that he would fuck her again and again.

Ashley pulled out of him and laided down on her bed and hugged him like he always hugged her.

She smiled and blushed when he kissed her forehead. "I love you my sweetheart"

"I love you too my stu-pot"

She always wondered if 2d ever had a girlfriend so she looked up at him.

"2d did you ever have a girlfriend?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead again. "Yes but it didn't work out between us so I broke up with her… What about you?"

Ashley snuggled closer to his chest and sighed as well.

"Yes I did but he broke my heart and left me for some other girl"

She started to cry: he noticed it and sat up on her bed with her following and holded her cheek.

"You won't ever have to go through that again ok?"

"You promise?"

2d smiled and kissed her, long and slow.

"I promise… I will always be by your side"

Ashley smiled and kissed him. "I love you my stu-pot"

2d smiled to and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too my sweetheart… I think we should go see your parent's and the other's"

She nodded her head and they quickly got dressed to regroup with the others.

But when they couldn't find them she asked one of the servants if he seen them.

"Blake have you seen my parent's anywhere?"

"I think there in the lantern balcony waiting for you princess"

"Great thank you!"

The two of them hurried up to the balcony and opened the big double doors to see her parent's and her friends looking at her with lanterns in each of their hands.

"T… There you guys are!" Ashley said while trying to catch her breath.

"I thought we would never find all of you!"

The gentle orange glowing sun started to sink back down, signaling that nighttime was upon them and ashley and 2d got one lantern, pushed it up into the air with the others doing the same thing.

The whole kingdom let go of there lanterns as well making the entire sky glow with beautiful yellow light.

"It's beautiful isn't 2d?"

He smiled sweetly at her and bended down a little bit to whisper in her ear.

"Would you marry me right now and be my princess forever?"

She smiled and laughed while jumping into his arms. "YES!... Yes I will!"

He spinned her around two times and kissed her.

They both cried and looked at her mom and dad.

"Mommy, daddy!... 2d said that he wants to marry me!"

The king and queen smiled and hugged there daughter tightly, while crying themselves.

"Oh honey!...We're so happy for you!"

2d was worried that they might not let her get married to a commoner but they walked up to him and smiled.

"We give you our full blessing to marry our daughter but make sure to take good care of her understand?"

Alistair's tone was serious but caring at the same time. "Don't worry I will"

He nodded his head and was surprised to see a white portal open up, and out came was queen serenity and princess serenity and her guardians.

"Queen serenity?... What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I heard that 2d wanted to marry ashley right now so with the help of magic we full decorated the whole kingdom and the palace for the happy couple"

Ashley and 2d were sitting in the royal gardens, but something wasn't right.

"2d something… Isn't right"

He was holding her in his arms and rested his head against her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I don't know but I feel like faith is in trouble"

"Faith?... Your little sister?"

They didn't have time say anything else when they saw a faint hologram of what appeared to be faith.

"Ashley"

Her voice sound scary but at the same time it was sad. "Faith what's going on?!"

Faith was disappearing and reappearing like she was static.

"Ashley I'm being held captive in a world full of snow and a big black doll house… Ow!... It hurts!"

"Faith who is holding you captive?!"

Ashley's voice was filled with huge worry and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I… I don't know!... All I know is that I'm in this snowy landscape with a big black doll house!"

Faith turned her head to the side to see that there was someone running up to her and she tried to run away but it caught her.

"ASHLEY HELP ME!"

"FAITH!"

Ashley tried to grab sister's hand but before she could reach it the hologram disappeared.

She cried and slammed her fists down on the grass. "Faith!... I promise I'll save you!"

2d frowned and was sad, so he holded his love into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I promised that will find your sister and I'm going to keep that promise ok sweetheart?"

She whipped her tears away from her face and smiled and blushed when he kissed her.

"Thank you my stu-pot"

Ashley had a great idea; she looked up at 2d and said.

"Hey 2d wanna go with me and the other's to the beach?"

"Yeah!... I would love to go"

Everyone got there bathing suits and other beach supplies and went to a huge beach with white sand and crystal clear water.

Ashley had on a red string bikini top with black strings and black flower border and red thong side-tie bikini bottoms with black strings and black flower border.

She has on blue athletic shoes and a black bangle on her left wrist and her hair is loose.

The other's had on their own swimsuits and accessories.

2d and her rested on the sand and looked at the cool calm waves as it hit there feet.

"This is nice… 2d?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I see faith in my dreams and I try to save her but every time I try my dreams either end or something is blocking my way"

2d putted his arm around her and smiled.

"Everything will be fine… Besides you got me and everyone else"

She rested her head lovingly against his and they smiled while looking at the beautiful moon and stars.

_To get my happiness I had done everything._

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day._

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always._

_And was asking whether I would be alive?._

_Give me a reason why not?._

_To adopt in this way or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins?._

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill._

_And I was in fetters at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies what on earth you are looking for? You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"_

_Tell me why or why not?._

_Complaining way too much?._

_Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me?._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me._

_All the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness?._

_You are willing to withhold?._

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?._

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me._

_Oh please while I'am interrupting myself._


	9. Chapter 9

Season 2 Episode 1

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

Ashley's wedding dress was a white lower waistline gown with a boned under bust corset and white and silver crystals along the neckline and the bottom of the corset.

Fluffy rosettes wrap around the arm, the knife pleated organza gives the large bow in the back the shape of wings and there is a tiny crescent moon rests in the center of the bow.

The skirt is three layers of crinkle taffeta and pleated chiffon.

Each layer is hemmed at different lengths with horsehair braid.

Her hair is in two moon-shaped ponytails and on her feet are white high heels with matching white bows.

While her wedding ring was a four carat pink topaz heart surrounded by fifteen smaller white round diamonds sparkles and shines, set in a sterling silver ring with rhodium finish that helps it to not ruin it.

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Girls do you think I will be a good wife?"

All of the girls smiled and each of them hugged her.

"Of course ashley!... All of us think so and we know that you will be"

She smiled and hugged them too. "Thank you… All of you"

The royal ballroom has white silk borders on the ceiling with pink roses on the ends of them.

There was a sweet honey scent that greeted the guests that were sitting on wooden benches, waiting for the bride.

The aisle has a white carpet with lace and is rolled up to the altar.

The altar has a big, huge chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and white chocolate roses on top of the cake and white pearls.

2d and the others waited for her and gasped when they saw her.

"Wow!"

"Wow!"

"Wow!" The pastor, 2d and murdoc said in quick succession before 2d pushed murdoc off of the altar while smiling.

She walked down the aisle with her arm around her fathers who was smiling at his daughter's big day.

Rose throwed the different colored rose petals down the aisle

Alistar handed her to her soon-to-be husband and sat next to his wife.

They faced each other and smiled happily at one other.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in holy matrimony as we celebrate the marriage of these two people… Ashley repeat after me to have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward"

"In marriage and in death"

"In marriage and in death"

"To honor and respect"

"To honor and respect"

"That we will have"

"That we will have"

"A wonderful and happy life together"

"A wonderful and happy life together"

He turned his attention to 2d now.

"2d repeat after me… To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward"

"In marriage and in death"

"In marriage and in death"

"To honor and respect"

"To honor and respect"

"That we will have"

"That we will have"

"A wonderful and happy life together"

"A wonderful and happy life together"

"Ashley do you take 2d as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled sweetly at him before saying. "Yes I do"

"2d do you take ashley as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He returned her sweet smile and said. "I do"

"May I have the rings?"

Russel took a step forward and gave the pastor the wedding rings and sat down next to noodle.

They putted the rings on each other's wedding fingers and looked deep into their eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride"

2d gave her a passionate kiss that he ever gave her, everyone clapped and cheered.

She throwed her banquet and murdoc catched it.

"Hell yeah!... I got it!"

Everyone looked at him making him stand straight up and walked over to greena while stretching out the lily banquet.

"Here… This should be yours love"

Greena blushed when she took it in her hands and smiled, and kissed him.

Murdoc blushed as well and smiled.

"Who wants a piece of cake?"

2d said while cutting the cake into pieces and handing it out to everyone.

After everyone ate there pieces of cake ashley whispered into 2d's ear.

"There's something I want to show you"

She lead him into an another hallway that he never seen before and there seems to be a stone wall up ahead.

"Sweetheart where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

When they were at the wall she pushed three stones and it revealed a hidden door.

"I'm going to show you the most amazing but dangerous thing that I've never shown anyone before but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone"

He crossed his heart. "I promise"

She sighed before opening the door and they walked down a set of stairs and into a room that has crests of the kingdoms in the lands each with there colors.

And in the center was a black flame-looking object.

"What's that in the center?"

"It's the essence of the black crow that gives us life and strength to go on living… But"

Ashley looked at him while holding his hands. "If… If I die then the crow will also die along with this world and everyone in it"

She sighed. "That's why a gift like that has to be protected"

2d smiled and sweetly kissed her forehead and hugged her.

But all was not well in tartarus, blaze and her goons were getting endless torment from the gods that recited there.

"Girls I'm sick of this place!... We should bust out of this fuck hole!"

That is until they were approached by an old decrepit man with barely any teeth left.

He also constantly wore a cloak and he has bulging eyes.

"I may be able to help with that"

She looked at him and was not impressed.

"How can an old man like you help us get out of here?"

He laughed and took out rubies out of his cloak to show them that he can be trusted.

"Oh don't worry darling!... I can be trusted alright… Here let me show you"

The old man opened up a secret passage out of tartarus and lead them out of there completely.

The wedding was over and now ashley and the others could work on the concert.

"Sweetheart the concert is going to start soon"

"Ok!... I'm almost ready"

Ashley putted on her band outfit as did the other girls and walked on the stage.

The students, princess serenity, queen serenity and her guardians were there to.

"Hello everyone in the crystal academy!"

Everyone clapped and screamed.

2d walked up to her and blowed the cigarette smoke in her face, and brought it to her lips and let her do it to him before kissing her hotly in front of the crowed.

"Hit that thing man"

Everyone played there instruments and she rocked along with it.

_Baby, can't you see?._

_I'm callin'._

_A guy like you should wear a warnin._

_It's dangerous._

_I'm fallin._

_There's no escape._

_I can't wait._

_I need a hit._

_Baby, give me it!._

_You're dangerous!._

_I'm lovin it!._

_Too high, can't come down._

_Losing my head spinning round and round._

_Do you feel me now?._

_Oh! The taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_And I love what you do._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_It's gettin late to give you up._

_I took a sip from devil's cup._

_Slowly, it's taking over me._

_Too high, Can't come down._

_It's in the air and it's all around._

_Can you feel it now?._

_Oh! The taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_And I love what you do._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Oh! The taste of your lips I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic._

_I'm slippin under._

_Oh! The taste of your poison paradise._

_I'm addicted to you!._

_Don't you know that your toxic?._

_Intoxicate me now!._

_With your lovin now!._

_I think I'm ready now!._

_Intoxicate me now!._

_With your loving now!._

_I think I'm ready now!._

Everyone clapped and cheered and screamed at ashley and the band while they bowed.

"Thank you everyone!... And see you soon"

After the concert ashley and 2d watched the sunset while sitting next to a tree and he holded her.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"I wrote a song about you"

She looked at him and smiled. "Really?... Oh wow!"

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes I would love too!"

2d inhaled deeply before singing.

_There's such a sad glow._

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel._

_Opened and closed within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

_There's such fooled heart._

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams._

_A love that will last within your heart._

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill he's cased wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you._

_As the world falls down._

_Falling in love._

_I'll paint your mornings of gold._

_I'll spin your valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers till now._

_We're choosing the path between the stars._

_I'll lay my love between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill he's cased wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you._

_As the world falls down._

She clapped and hugged him. "That was so beautiful stu!... I love it!"

"Yes stu that was beautiful indeed"

They looked around to see that murdoc and the others were standing by the tree.

"Why you peeping-toms!"

2d stood up and got mad at all of them.

Harmony giggled and touched his shoulder. "2d don't get mad!... We just wanted to check on you two that's all"

Ashley kissed his cheek making him come down and holded his hand.

"I think it's time to go to bed everyone"

They nodded there heads and went back to the crystal academy.

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._


	10. Chapter 10

Season 2 Episode 2

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

Ashley woke up and was very surprised that she didn't have a nightmare, she looked on the other side of her bed and 2d wasn't there.

"Good morning sweetheart"

2d said while walking up to her and smiled.

She blushed and smiled too when he kissed her forehead. "Good morning to you too stu"

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah!... I didn't have a nightmare this time"

He sat on the bed with her and kissed her again. "That's good… You still have on the necklace that I gave you for christmas"

She looked at her chest and smiled. "Yeah it's like my lucky charm"

"I'm going in to the living room so you can get dressed"

"Ok"

After 2d left she putted on her clothes, a dark red shirt that has a light red skull on it and a celadon blue skirt.

Netted tights and rhinestone embellished platform strapped open-toed sandals and sterling silver bali inspired filigree toggle bracelet.

Sterling silver floral triangle-shape hooped earrings and her hair is tied in a ponytail with a ruby tie.

Then she putted on her glasses and brilliant lavender lipstick, auburn eye shadow and aero blue nail polish.

Ashley walked into the living room and saw 2d, murdoc, noodle and harmony sitting around in front of a tv.

"Hi guys!"

"You look beautiful sweetheart"

2d kissed her and holded her hands. "Thanks"

They went to there first class which was a disguise spell class.

When everyone sat down a cute dwarf with a white beard and bold head walked into the class room and hopped on the wooden desk.

"Hello everyone!... My name professor george"

"GOOD MORNING PROFESSOR GEORGE!"

"I'm going to teach you is how to disguise yourselves so if you want to get away from something quickly you can use a disguise spell… Like this"

George changed himself into a hobbit with a gold flash of light.

The students clapped while he changed back into his normal form.

"Now I want all of you to concentrate on this spell and try to change your physical appearance"

Ashley concentrated really hard and she could feel herself change.

She turned into a elf while murdoc turned into a bird type of creature and noodle turned into a frog.

2d turned into a cat while russel turned into a ogre.

Greena turned into a butterfly and rose turned into a warlock, harmony turned into rabbit.

"Very good!... Now try to change back into your normal self's"

Everyone concentrated again and just like that they returned to normal.

"Far out man!"

Murdoc said while looking at the teacher.

But 2d was getting horny for an unknown reason so when everyone left including george he gently gripped her wrist.

"Sweetheart I need to tell you something"

Ashley knew what he really wanted so when he locked the door she got on her tippy-toes and kissed him.

"Sweetheart I want to fuck you here on this desk!"

He took off her top, her skirt and panties and lied her down on a nearby desk. "B… But don't you want me to suck your cock first?"

2d shook his head and said while unzipping his pants. "Fuck it!... I need to be inside you now!"

He thrusted his rock hard cock deep and rough inside her pussy.

"Oooh fuck!... 2d oh my god!"

She rubbed her clit while moaning in pleasure.

"Shit your pussy is already wet and warm!"

He kissed her while using the edges of the cheery wooden desk as support while he continued to thrust into her.

"Sweetheart I'm going to cum!"

"I'm going to cum too!"

They came together but it wasn't enough.

2d pulled out of her and lifted up her leg over his shoulder and thrusted into her, going fast and rough.

"OOOH FUUCK!... 2d that's it!... Thrust your cock into me like that!"

She turned her head to her side and kissed him and moaned into his mouth.

"Stu cum into me!"

He came five shots into her but it wasn't enough.

Ashley sucked his cock when he pulled out of her and sucked his balls.

But he came on her face by mistake and got embarrassed.

"S… Sorry!"

She smiled and used her fingers to get the cum off of her face and putted it in her mouth before getting up.

"Don't apologize!... It was wonderful either way"

She got on her tippy-toes and kissed him.

After they got dressed they went into the hall but when 2d looked away a elf boy walked up to ashley and said.

"Hey hot stuff!... Why don't you and me go somewhere private?"

"I already have a husband pervert!"

He smacked her cheek. "No one calls me a pervert bitch!"

2d gripped him by his collar and slammed him against the wall and got into his face.

"Don't every touch ashley again or I'll beat your fucking face in!"

"Whatever loser!... I'll do what please because you don't scare me!"

2d head butted him and threw him down on the ground.

"OW!... You motherfucker!"

The elf boy ran away while holding his forehead.

All of the students looked at 2d and were shocked except for ashley.

She walked up to him and smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you stu!... My knight and shining armor"

He smiled and kissed her while hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome my princess"

When everything calmed down ashley and 2d decided to have lunch in the schools gardens.

"Here" He handed her a cigarette and lighted it up before doing his.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I think about when you collapsed when you were helping your niece's and I holded you in my arms… The only thing I thought about was I going to lose you?"

Ashley smiled and lied on his lap. "You won't"

He smiled and bended his head down to kiss her.

It was perfect until her cell phone rang.

"We don't get any privacy around here!"

She opened it up and said. "Hello ashley talking?"

"Ashley?... It's rose"

"What's up?"

"Queen serenity wants to see you right away"

"About what?"

"I can't say just go see her ok?"

"Yeah alright"

She closed her phone and sat up to finish her lunch.

"Who was that?"

"Rose… She said that I should go see queen serenity about something"

2d wondered what she wanted to see her about so he said while taking another smoke.

"What does she want to see you about?"

"I don't know… But I have feeling it has to do with faith and yes you can come with me"

After lunch ashley and the other's went to see queen serenity.

"Queen serenity you wanted to see me?"

"Yes come in!"

When everyone sat down queen serenity looked at ashley.

"I have information on your sister that's why I wanted to see all of you"

Ashley's eyes widened and she was shocked. "Really?!... What happened to her and where is she!?"

"She's being held in a place where nobody has worked in for a long time… That's all I know"

She covered her mouth with her hands and fell on her knees, her eyes widening and filled up with tears.

"No way!... IT CAN'T BE!"

2d ran over to her and holded her tightly.

"Seesh… It's ok sweetheart!... It's alright"

"See mother!... I told you not to tell her!"

Princess serenity looked at her mother.

Queen serenity looked back at her daughter and said. "She had a right to know!"

2d kissed the top of his lover's head and gently and sweetly said.

"I love you my sweetheart and I'm always going to be by your side"

She blushed and smiled and whipped her tears away from her eyes. "Thank you stu"

They got off the ground and looked at queen serenity while holding hands.

"So you said that faith is at the abandoned factory right?"

"Yes that's right but I don't know where it is"

"I do"

Everyone looked at ashley. "Where?"

"In saint Petersburg"

"That's all the way across the earth… But are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

She looked at 2d and leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, he smiled to and rested his head on her's.

"Yes I'am"

Queen serenity nodded her head and opened a portal and waved goodbye to all of them when they walked through it.

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._


	11. Chapter 11

Season 2 Episode 3

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

When everyone stepped out of the portal they were in a forest that was filled with many trees and grass.

"Where are we?"

Harmony looked around. "It looks like a forest"

"Greena can you find a way out of this forest?"

"Yes" She took a single green leaf from one of the trees and crushed it up into a green powder or dust and blowed it to make a trail appear on the ground.

It continued farther into the forest and followed it.

Everyone saw an old wooden bridge that had a deep chasm below it.

"Guys this looks dangerous"

But they weren't prepared when a huge horde of ogres appears running toward all of them.

"Girls come on!"

Ashley and the girls joined hands and said.

"NIGHTIX TRANSFORMAION!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

They attacked the ogres but she realized that the other girls were too weak to fight them so she turned her head and said.

"Girls get the others across the bridge!"

"But ashley you can't fight the ogres on your own!"

Greena didn't want to leave her best friend alone, she tried to attack one of the ogres but ashley putted a shield around them.

"Black rose crow shield!"

"NO!... Ashley I'm not going to leave you here on your own!"

2d banged on the shield as hard as he could but to no avail. "2d we have to go!"

Russel gripped his arms, 2d shook his head and cried. "NOOO!... LET ME GO!... ASHLEY!... RUSSEL LET ME GO!"

He had to watch his wife and his lover fight thousands of ogres on her own without anyone to help her. "ASHLEY!... LET GO!"

Once they were on the other side 2d cried even harder and slammed his fists on the ground.

His heart was pounding and his mind racing and the only thing he thought about was her, was he going to lose her again?.

Was he going to hold her in his arms again when she was dead from the fighting?.

"Crow bomb!"

She throwed a small black ball of energy at the ogres and it was working.

'Just one more hit!'

She loaded up a green arrow and shot it at the final batch of ogres, this time they were all dead.

Ashley turned around and walked on the bridge but she fell on her knees, feeling very weak her vision became blurry.

"Ashley"

"F… Faith?"

"HELP ME!"

She looked up but then her vision blurred again, she collapsed.

"Perfect!"

Everyone turned around and saw blaze and her goons.

"BLAZE!?" Greena and the other girls said, looking surprised in fact all of them were disgusted to see her.

"All of you seem surprised to see me!... Well that won't matter because I'm finally going to take down the cry baby and this time none of you are going to get in the way!"

The girls got ready and attacked them but they dodged there attacks.

"Fire blast!" Blaze shot a ball of fire at ashley while the others were getting distracted.

Greena saw it and quickly ran over to her friend. "Grass wall!"

The fire burned her shield but there was too much weight, making the bridge break in two.

"LOVE!" Murdoc screamed when he saw the two of them fall into the deep chasm.

Greena looked down and could see that ashley's hands were upwards as she fell down, still unconscious from the fighting.

"Ashley hold on!" She reached out her hand and gripped her's.

When she did she holded her bride style and flied up but then greena began to glow.

"I got my Enchantix powers!... Hang in there ashley… We're going to make it"

The others were still fighting blaze and her goons but all of them turned to look at greena holding ashley.

"Greena got her Enchantix!"

It was a dark green sparkly off-the-shoulder top that completely shows off her whole stomach has a round green emerald in the center that has two green antenna-type of things, they curl at the ends.

Dark green sparkly tiny bikini bottoms that end in a cape and it completely shows off her legs, it's ruffled and it reach's past her lower thighs.

There appears to be the same antenna-type that appear on her top but its blue instead of green and they appeared to be connected to either her top or her bottoms.

Around her neck is a very small and tiny aqua choker with the same round green emerald and it has four tiers of the same blue antenna connected to the emerald.

On each of the antenna's is three dark purple beads and they wrap around her back and connect to the bottom blue antenna.

There is also a single blue antenna that seems to hold up her top and she has long aqua sparkly gloves that stop at her upper arms.

Her hair is tied in a round shape hairstyle that resembles a round dragonfly but most of it is loose and some of it is in front of her face.

There is a green and blue feather hair clip on the left side of her hair and it has a small green emerald attached to it.

She has on green, aqua and sky blue colored barefoot sandals that go past her ankles and her wings are big and shaped like a bumble bee and they have fairy dust all around it, the outer rim is light green while the inner rim is asparagus.

"Mmm… Stu?" Ashley opened her eyes and saw that greena was holding her instead of her wonderful husband.

"Ashley you're alright!" Greena smiled and helped her while she rubbed her forehead.

"Ugh!... It feels like I got a hangover… Where's 2d?"

"Sweetheart!" He ran over to her and spinned her around two times before kissing her.

"I'm so glad that your alright!... I thought I was going to lose you again!"

He bended down a little bit and kissed her again.

"I'm glad that your safe too my stu-pot!"

They smiled and looked into each other's eyes as they kissed again, it was long and so slow.

"Love your ok!... Thank god!" Murdoc ran over to her and hugged her tightly and warmly.

Greena smiled and hugged him too. "Murdoc I've never seen you this concerned before"

Murdoc quickly stopped hugging her and turned to his side while coughing, blushing a little bit.

She smiled and turned his head to the side and kissed him.

"Now everyone lets kick blazes and her friend's asses!"

"YEAH!"

Blaze laughed while holding her hips. "Kick our asses?... All of you don't know who your messing with!"

Ashley, Greena, Rose and harmony looked at each other.

"Crow raven chain!"

"Grass gobbler!"

"Rose magic petals!"

"Light Blast!"

"Fire shield!"

When ashley's chain hitted blazes fire shield it hooked onto it and she pulled it away from her, giving greena's grass gobbler enough time to hit her.

"Aw son of a bitch!"

The rose magic petals wrapped around ivy and she tried to break her way out but it was useless.

"These stupid roses are getting tighter around me!... Tiger get your ass over here and help me!"

She ran over to her but just as she was going to untie the roses, harmony's attack hitted them both at the same time.

The crippled old man revealed himself to the three of them once again.

"You stupid old man!... You tricked us!"

"I helped you escape did I not?"

He started to laugh and took off his disguise in front of all of them.

"My name is jafar!... The most powerful sorcerer in the world!... Here let me give a demonstration!"

Jafar snapped his fingers and one of the trees came to life.

The now alive tree screamed so loud it made the ground shake.

And with another snap of his fingers the tree went back to its original form.

"Now if you want more proof" He slammed his staff down on the ground and it split open, leaving a big hole in the ground.

With a flick of his wrist it closed up just like that.

"Ok we get it!... Why are you helping them out?"

Ashley said while she holded 2d's hand.

"Well they wanted to get out of tartarus so I helped them escape… Was that wrong?"

"Yes it was you idiot!... You let the most dangerous people on this planet escape!"

Jafar smiled and used his snake staff to trap blaze, ivy and tiger in a tall and huge hourglass.

"HEY!... LET US OUT YOU TWO FACED SON OF A BITCH!"

When he didn't respond she tried to burn her way out but it only melted her attack.

"Silence!... I'll see you soon" All of them disappeared in a big flash of light.

Everyone covered their eyes but when they un-covered them, jafar and the others were gone.

"Damn!... Is everyone alright?"

"Yes we're fine… But why did that guy help them out and what was the real reason?"

"I don't know but for whatever reason there might be all of us have to be prepared" 

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._


	12. Chapter 12

Season 2 Episode 4

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

Ashley and the other's arrived at this city called mount olympus.

That is very high up into the mountains and it's been a place for the gods.

They walked onto a water stone path into the city and opened the huge steel gates.

Inside was a huge and tall tower and it has many people walking about.

They walked into the tower and looked above to see a long filet of stairs leading up.

Ashley sighed. "Well here comes the full walk up the stairs routine"

Everyone walked up the stairs, minute after minute.

When they finally reached the top they saw a big stone statue of the greek god zeus.

The space was very open, giving everyone a chance to explore if they wanted to and there seemed to be houses in the far distance.

The sky was clear and there were birds flying around.

But what was interesting about it, it looked like a hotel then a place of worship.

"This place is nice!"

A single pure white dove flew down on the ground but it turned into a female human, she has on greek-style shoes and a pure white toga, she has bright orange red curly hair and peach skin with blue eyes and she has a gold crown on her head that has topaz's on it.

"Hello friends!... My name is Hera and I'm zeus's wife and I've been instructed to greet all of the guests that who step in his tower"

She welcomed them into her husband's tower.

"Please make yourselves at home" They walked to the houses and walked to their own ones.

Murdoc and greena took one, harmony and rose took one, noodle and russel took one and ashley and 2d took the last one.

The house had normal things that any house would have but the bedroom was the most romantic.

The bed has red silk bed sheets and chocolate blankets with gold trimming.

There are three red silk pillows with a gold flower border and a white mattress that is big and comfy.

The bed has dark wood frames with matching wood lamp tables with drawers and a big balcony so they could look at the sky if they wanted to.

"Wow!... This place is romantic!" She said while looking around the room.

2d wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck.

She moaned and blushed when she saw him take off her skirt and rubbed his hand all over her stomach.

"Stu finger me!"

He did as he was told and putted his hand in her panties and fingered it.

"Mm you're so wet and warm" He continued to finger her until he heard her scream out his name.

2d quickly took off his clothes and her own before getting on top of her when she lied down on the bed.

He holded her hands above her head and french kissed her while using his other free hand to pinch her nipple.

Her chest was heaving and felt lost when he played with her nipples.

When he finally stopped kissing her he bit her nipple and sucked it, drinking her breast milk and pulled on it with his teeth before doing the same thing to her other nipple.

"Fuck!... Stu lick my pussy please!"

2d nodded his head and licked his way down her stomach and stopped at her dripping pussy, he opened up her legs and smelled her juices.

"Your juices smell wonderful" He licked her pussy and licked her clit a little bit before putting two fingers inside.

"SHIT!... 2… 2D!"

"Squirt for me sweetheart!... Squirt all over the fucking place!"

She moaned louder and arched her back while buckling her hips and squirted all over his mouth and chin.

She was sweating and panted heavily while lying back down on the bed, but it wasn't over.

2d opened her legs again and thrusted his rock hard cock into her, going fast and hard.

"OOOH FUCK!... Don't stop stu!... It's so big fuck!"

"Your pussy is so wet damn!"

Ashley wrapped her legs around his sweaty back, wanting his cock deeper inside her.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!" He came five shots into her but it wasn't enough.

She turned around and fingered her cum-covered pussy. "2d fuck my ass!"

He smacked her ass before thrusting into her, going faster and harder each time.

"YEAH!... OH FUCKING SHIT!"

"You horny bitch!... Shit your pussy is so tight!"

2d continued to thrust into her and came five shots into her ass but it still wasn't enough.

When he pulled out of her he lifted up her leg, over his shoulder and thrusted his cock into her pussy.

"Fuck me Harder oh harder!... You like that pussy?... Mmmm!"

She kissed him roughly, making her saliva drip on her chest.

"I… I'm going to cum!"

"Cum into me!"

Again he came five shots into her but it still wasn't enough, 2d pulled out of her and lied down on the bed and licked his lips when she pushed down on his cock.

"Oh fuck 2d!"

He holded her hips and nearly came inside her when her breasts bounced up and down while she rided him.

"That's it sweetheart!... Ride my cock just like that!"

"2d I'm going to cum!"

"I'm going to cum too!"

She came as did he, ashley snuggled closer to his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush. "I love you too my sweetheart"

After they controlled there breathing they putted their clothes back on and wanted to explore the place.

They were in a beautiful garden that has lush trees with red apples hanging off of them and in the center is a small water fall like fountain and there are a lot of flower bushes.

2d and ashley sat down on the green grass and looked around.

"Here" He handed her a cigarette and lighted it up before doing his own.

"Greena got her Enchantix!... Isn't that amazing?"

"Yep!... It sure is"

She smiled and kissed him. "I wrote a song about you"

"For me?... Really?" She smiled again and nodded her head, she snapped her fingers to bring out her guitar and started to sing.

_There I was again tonight._

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old tired, lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity._

_Shifting eyes and vacancy._

_Vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_Your eyes whispered have we met?._

_Cross the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me._

_The playful conversation starts._

_Counter all your quick remarks._

_Like passing notes in secrecy._

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

_The lingering question kept me up, 2am who do you love?._

_I wonder till I'm wide awake._

_And now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door._

_I'd open up and you would say hey, it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling don't you let go. _

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the storyline ends._

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back as I was leaning to say._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know._

_This night is flawless don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

2d clapped and kissed her. "That was so wonderful sweetheart!

"I'm happy that you like the song"

"Like it?... I loved it!" Ashley blushed and smiled when he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad… So 2d tell me a little bit about yourself… What was it like to join a band?"

"Well it was pretty amazing I got to go all over the world and meet thousands of fans and record new albums stuff like that… What about you?"

She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Well I would always go into my kingdoms city that was deep below it"

2d crossed his legs and was intrigued.

"There was an old city deep below your kingdom?"

"Mmm hmm!... It is much older than arcadia is and it has a gold egg that has a ticking sound if someone listens to it closely and there are ancient passageways leading to different rooms but most of it is probably destroyed by now"

"Can you tell me anything about your sister?"

She frowned and looked down for a second before telling him her sister's story.

"When she was six she was taken away from us to an old box factory and was kept in a glass room where she could draw and play".

Ashley tighted her hands and started to cry before continuing.

"The workers there started to inject her with this horrible and awful drug to get tests to send back to waticorp"

"What's waticorp?"

2d felt very horrible for asking but he was curious at the same time.

"It's an agency that wants to make a living hell of the whole universe… And that's why I want to stop waticorp once and for all and save my sister in the process"

Ashley wiped her tears away but they just kept on coming no, matter how much she tried to wipe them away.

2d wiped her tears away and holded the back of her neck and gave her a kiss.

She closed her eyes and blushed, he's eyes were closed too and he blushed a little bit.

"I love you my sweetheart" He said while pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you too my stu-pot" She smiled and rested her head on his knees.

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._


	13. Chapter 13

Season 2 Episode 5

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

Greena was in front of the zeus statue and appeared to be in a meditated state until murdoc quietly walked up to her with a blow horn in his hand.

He putted it next to her ear and pushed the button, it made a very loud noise and she quickly jumped up.

"OH SHIT!" She holded her chest and breathed in and out fast.

"You little piece of shit!... You better run away!"

She ran after him and gripped his shirt, they both fell on the ground with a loud thump and laughed.

"Love it was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!... You're lucky your cute murdoc"

They got off the ground and dusted themselves off.

He smiled and kissed her. "Are you guys alright?... I heard a loud noise"

Murdoc looked at harmony when he stopped kissing greena and smiled, showing his teeth.

"Love and I were just having fun don't worry"

Harmony lifted up her brow with a uncanvassed look on her face.

'What kind of fun makes's a loud noise like that?'

"Well as long you guys are not hurt I'll let it be"

"Thanks"

Ashley and 2d were relaxing underneath one of the trees and just enjoying the day.

"It's a beautiful day huh 2d?"

"Yes it is… So how long until we get to saint Petersburg?"

"I don't know it still is a long way away but hopefully will be there soon"

2d secretly brought his guitar with him so he could sing a song about her.

"Sweetheart I wrote a song about you"

She smiled and blushed. "You did?... Wow!... Can I hear it?"

"Yes you can"

He sighed and sang.

_There I was again tonight. _

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity._

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_Your eyes whispered have we met?._

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me._

_The playful conversation starts._

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_Oh ashley, I was so enchanted to meet you too._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you too._

_The lingering question kept me up._

_2am who do you love?._

_I wonder till I'm wide awake._

_And now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door. _

_I'd open up and you would say hey, it was enchanting to meet you._

_Oh ashley, I was so enchanted to meet you too._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you too._

_And this is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends._

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon._

_I was enchanted to meet you too._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_Ashley, I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you too._

_I was never in love with someone else._

_I never had somebody waiting on me._

_Because you were all of my dreams come true._

_And I just wish you knew._

_Ashley I was so in love with you._

She touched her heart and smiled. "That was so wonderful!... That meant the world to me!"

She hugged him and kissed him. "I'm glad you love it sweetheart"

"Oh it's thanksgiving!... I just remembered it!"

They walked over to the zeus statue and hera flied down on the ground before morphing into her human self.

"Everyone today is the thanksgiving feast and I hope everybody has a great time"

She clapped her hands and a gold table appeared with different food like turkey, mashed potatoes, honey glazed ham, green beans, fruit salad, gravy, corn bread, corn on the combs, pumpkin pie, yams, bread rolls, green and red seedless grapes, red and yellow apples, cranberry pudding and cinnamon covered apples.

"This is a lot of food hera"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course it is!... That's why my husband is going to join us"

Ashley and the other's had a shocked look on their faces.

"Z… Zeus the greek god?"

"Yes"

"The big middle aged god that throws thunderbolts at his enemy's?"

"That's right… In fact he's going to fly down here in 3… 2… 1"

There was a big flash of light coming from the clouds and a gold lightning bolt came crashing down, out of the heavens onto the ground and there was white smoke everywhere.

Then the greek god himself standed up while the smoke went away and looked at everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Season 2 Episode 6

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

The warm morning sun illuminated ashley's and 2d's bedroom.

She woke up and stretched her arms out, she looked on the other side of the bed to see that 2d wasn't there as usual.

"Good morning sweetheart" 2d said while walking up to her and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Good morning to you too stu… So today's our last day to be here huh?"

"Yes it is so we have to make the most of it before we leave"

She nodded her head and got up to get dressed: she combed her hair and brushed her teeth.

Ashley went outside and saw zeus talking to his wife and saw the other's talked to each other.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good mornin love!... How did you sleep?"

Murdoc said while lighting up his cigarette.

"Fine… Actually I slept great!"

"That's good to hear"

Everyone sat at the big gold table and on it was chocolate pancakes, banana pancakes, eggs, apple wood smoked bacon, fruit, hash browns, grits, orange juice, hot rolls, cold milk, blueberry pancakes and strawberry pancakes.

"Everything looks delicious!" Noodle said while looking at all of the food that was prepared.

After breakfast ashley and the other's packed their stuff and said goodbye to zeus and hera.

"Thank you so much for everything hera and zeus… We won't forget you two"

Zeus smiled and shook her hand and the other's as well.

"Good luck everyone and I'll be watching over you up into the clouds"

She nodded her head and walked with the other's but looked back at the both of them one more time before catching up to the rest of the group.

Jafar, blaze and her goons were at his palace but they were still in the hourglass.

"Are you going to let us the fuck out of here jafar!?"

He smirked and lied down his staff. "If you promise not to fight me because if you do then I can banish all three of you to the ends of the earth"

She looked at her friends before looking back at jafar.

"Yeah… Whatever"

"Good" He used his staff to make the hourglass disappear, letting them all go and saw him look out into the world.

His palace seemed to be in space or some other place that was far away from the earth.

"So what's your plan jafar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid jafar!... How are we going to take down those losers?"

He stroked his twisted beard for a second and snapped his fingers.

"Let's see where they go before taking any sudden movements… Where are they going now?"

Jafar gripped black powder from his pouch and blowed it toward the space-like sky and it whirled around before showing ashley and the other's heading toward an Aztec temple.

"Excellent" He looked at the girls and gripped his staff.

"Girls I think we are going to fight ashley very soon"

Blaze and her goons smiled at jafar. "Great!" 

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that. _

Hey dudes and dudettes!... Sorry for the very sort episode but I want to get season two over as fast as possible because I'm working on the first movie!... Not, not a movie in real life because I'm not smart enough to make a movie in real life but anyway I hope all of you like it anyway and stay tuned to the first movie in the series.

Bye, bye!.


	15. Chapter 15

Season 2 Episode 7

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

Ashley took the map from her bad pocket and looked at it.

"Ok… Now according to the map here it says that we should be right in front of the Aztec temple"

They looked up from the map and just like it said they were at the temple.

"Wait guys!... Before we go in we have to change our clothes to something more suitable"

She clapped her hands and purple sparkles whirled around herself and the others into explorer outfits.

"There we go much better"

"Stylish and comfortable to"

"Now we can go in" The inside of the temple was broken and destroyed but was still standing after many years.

In the center was a stone coffin with ancient Aztec writing.

"What does it say ashley?"

"It says here lies the tomb of moctezuma the 2nd one of the many emperor's that ruled mexico"

She putted her hands together and prayed in a language that the others didn't understand before opening the coffin and inside was a long staff made of ice and crystals.

"What's this?" She picked it up but it wasn't cold like it looked to be.

There was a blue gem attacked to it, she looked at it closer and it showed a palace made of complete ice.

She looked back at the map and saw the exact spot that the ice palace was on.

"Come on everyone we have what we came for"

Everyone went out of the temple and looked at the map for the next location.

"Ok next we have to go to this ice palace ok?"

"RIGHT!"

She smiled before closing up the map and putted it in its place and ventured off to the ice palace.

Meanwhile jafar and his ladies were watching ashley and her friends progress through.

"Splendid!... Everything is coming into place"

"So how can we destroy those losers?"

"Well all three of you are going to cause trouble in rose's kingdom… So don't let me down"

All three of them smiled before being transported to rose's kingdom.

Ashley and the other's were walking down a road, hoping get rest somewhere but rose stopped and smelled a familiar scent.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"This scent… It's familiar"

She gasped when she remember what it was.

"Oh no!... My kingdom is in trouble!"

Rose opened up a pink portal and ran through it with the other's following.

When they were through she breathed in and out fast.

"Mom?!... Dad where are you?!"

"Sweetie!... Over here!"

She ran over to her parent's and holded there hands.

"Mom and dad what's going on!?"

"Three girls came over here and burned the family's library!"

"Was anyone there when it happened?!"

"Your grandma!"

Rose eyes widened and she was shocked.

"I have to save her!" She ran inside despite her parent's trying to stop her.

Everyone ran after her and ended up next to the library's doors.

She tried to open the doors but it was too hot. "Aw fuck!... I have to get in there no matter how much it hurts"

Rose continued to open the doors despite it hurting her hands and when she did finally open them her grandma was using a shield to protect herself.

But it won't last long because it looked like it will break any second.

"Grandma!" She coughed as did the others.

"Grandma hold on I'm coming to rescue you!"

She walked carefully walked to her while trying to avoid the fire as much as possible.

"Grandma give me your arm!"

Rose took her grandma's arm around the back of her neck.

But as they were walking back to the library's entrance rose coughed again and fell on her knees onto the ground and continued to cough.

"Rose my sweetheart!"

"Everyone look!"

Rose got her enchantix outfit.

It was a sparkly plum-type of suit that completely shows her left arm, shoulder and hand.

And it shows her breast bones and neck, her right arm and hand is completely covered.

The upper right side of her side has a cut-out while the rest is covered.

Her right leg is completely shown and has a dark purple barefoot sandal that comes up to about her mid or lower thigh and it has a purple heart-shaped sapphire on her foot.

Her left leg is completely covered but it has a dark purple barefoot sandal but this one only goes up to her ankles and it has the same purple heart-shaped sapphire on her foot.

There is a dark purple antenna that wraps around her waist, winding in a spiral motion going past her stomach and stops around the back of her neck.

There is the same purple heart-shaped sapphire is attacked to the antenna and a soft purple see-through cloth is attached to it too.

On the top of the antenna around her neck is what looks like a purple bead and her hair is styled in a long braid that's held in place by a pink ribbon.

While her bangs are parted off to the side, she also has a purple oval-shaped sapphire barrette that has gold wiring with small oval-shaped sapphires on the tops of the wiring.

Her wings are shaped like a honey bees and they have outer pink edges, light purple inner edges and sparkly hot pink trimmings.

"Rose got her enchantix powers!"

Everyone smiled and was astounded by her appearance.

"Fairy dust stop the fire from spreading!"

She used her fairy dust bottle that was around her neck to stop the fire and save the family library.

"Rose honey you did it!... Me and roseanne are very happy that your save!"

"Thank you dad" She hugged her parent's and her grandma before going to the others.

"Rose you got your enchantix!... That's so awesome and amazing"

"Yeah it's pretty cool"

Everyone went outside of the palace and she hugged her parent's again.

"I love you mom and dad"

King Cato and Queen Roseanne smiled and kissed her head and her grandma joined in too.

"Mom, dad and grandma I have some business to take care of but I'll see all of you soon"

Rose opened up a pink portal and waved good bye to her family before walking through it with the others behind her.

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that. _

I hope all of you liked this one and please tell me how it is and if anyone has any questions for me I will happily answer them!.

Bye, bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Season 2 Episode 8

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, ever since that day, I…"

_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune._

_Even if I can't say I've become honest._

_Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet._

_The sky doesn't move: the sun simply rises and sets._

_The ground doesn't move: you only either walk or stand still._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?._

_A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong. _

_So it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream,_

_Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us acted._

_As though we have settled down in this opaque world._

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along._

_Each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

_Farewell: I muttered in the rain "_You can borrow my umbrella… That's what it's here for".

_I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart._

_I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion: that's a promise._

_To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed._

_In the town with no seasons crouches a sad young boy._

_There's simply no one there to stroke his head, but despite that…_

_The children who suffer from the cold gaze up at the stars._

_The midnight song I cried out went "_In reality, I don't like being alone… I truly hate it".

_I've always lived on by myself in solitude._

_A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness._

_Is there anyone at all to share it with or must It be kept to myself?._

_The midnight song I cry out goes "_In reality, I… In reality, I… Was very lonely".

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun._

_Come on!, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something._

_It's just a matter of whether there's __someone to share it with or not. _

Ashley and the others arrived at a small town that has a lot of people doing there own things.

"We will finally get some rest guys… Come on!"

They walked into the town and saw a inn that had a sign that said {The Swan Inn}.

They went inside and were greeted by a talking walrus that was like a human.

"Welcome everyone!... My name is nai and I'm the owner of this establishment… How may I help you?"

"Well my husband and friends and I would like to have a room"

"Of course!... Please sign into the address book"

She wroted her name, age, date and time and let the others do it too.

"Here are your room keys"

Nai handed her the room keys that had there room numbers on them.

{201}.

{202}.

{203}.

{204}.

"Thank you very much"

When they were upstairs she handed murdoc and greena's room key, harmony and rose's room key.

Russel's and noodles room key and unlocked her's and 2d's bedroom door.

"This room is nice and looks comfy to"

She closed the door and locked it. "Stu I'm going to take a shower"

"Can I take a shower with you?"

She blushed and licked her lips while still looking at him.

"Yes you can"

When they went into the bathroom ashley turned on the water to warm and took off her clothes as did he and got into the shower.

2d pinned her against the wet shower wall and breathed hotly onto her face.

"Stu I've waited so long to suck your cock"

He smirked and leaned in closer to kiss her.

"Mmm suck my cock sweetheart"

She got on her knees and took his whole cock into her mouth.

"Fuck!... Take it all the way in!" He pushed her head down his cock and savored her gagging.

After a few seconds he came inside her mouth and blushed when she swallowed it all.

"Fuck I love it when you suck my cock!"

Ashley blushed and lied down on the wet tiled floor, opening up her pussy lips gave him enough conformation.

He got on top of her and rubbed his rock hard cock against her pussy before thrusting hard and fast into her.

"Oh fuck 2d!"

"Shit you're so fucking wet sweetheart!"

The both of them were panting and sweating heavily.

"I… I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!"

He came five shots into her but it wasn't enough, he pulled out of her and licked her cum-covered pussy.

"Ah 2d!... Your tongue is amazing!"

2d closed his eyes and could smell her juices that were still on her and loved it.

"Mmm… Cum sweetheart"

She came on his mouth and lips, completely covered with her juices he licked it clean.

But it still wasn't enough, he turned her around so her ass was facing him and opened up her ass cheeks and thrusted his cock into her.

"Oh my god!... 2d oh fuck!"

2d smirked again and licked her back and kissed it.

"I'm going to cum sweetheart!"

"Cum into me stu!"

Again he came five shots into her but it still wasn't enough, he lied down on the tiled floor this time.

And holded her hips when she pushed down on his cock.

"Oh fuck!... It's so deep inside me 2d!"

"Ride my cock just like that sweetheart!"

She continued to push down on his cock until they came together and pulled out of him.

They lied down on the bed sweaty and tired as ever.

"I… I love you my sweetheart"

"I… I love you too my stu-pot"

She blushed and smiled when 2d kissed her forehead.

They pulled the blankets over there naked body's and fell asleep holding each other.

Blaze and her goons went back to jafar's palace to see if they failed or not.

"Well jafar how did we do?"

"Splendidly!... But the grandmother is still alive and rose got her enchantix powers so you must stop harmony from getting her's but for now rest"

When the girls left jafar had an idea. "Let's send ashley and her friends on a new journay shall we?"

He took gold sand and blowed it to earth while grinning to himself.

_How many tears have I spilled?._

_The night of a new month was born on the sea._

_Words were spun in the distance, telling stories._

_A former person here._

_My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open._

_While I play my song._

_To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand?._

_Don't die! The middle of your light is stretching unnoticed because you shine._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that._

_In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair._

_I face away from you._

_If time's stream could be reversed, I would meet that person._

_This world's birth and all the names it is given have desires._

_Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart in the storm that I shake but there is a time where I stop._

_I want to protect to lift you up because my feelings became powerful._

_I'm given the transmission of your death._

_I boat through the winding of the epochs. _

_The wind shines, today's sky._

_Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that. _

Well season 2 is over and now I can finally work on the movie! Now it will take some time because I'm still working on the script but I hope to have it up soon.

Bye, bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Season 3 Episode 1

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

Ashley was in this snowy landscape and in the center was a huge black house and it looked like a doll house.

It opened up so she could see the inside. "Faith wants me to come inside"

She walked inside and saw faith playing doll house with her doll.

She sat down on the floor and smiled before saying.

"Hello faith"

The little girl didn't look at her and just kept playing with her doll until answering her back.

"Hello"

Her voice was very cold but it has sadness in it to.

"Faith what are you doing?"

"I'm playing doll house"

"Really?... Can I play too?"

She didn't answer her right away instead she continued to play with her doll before finally answering her.

"Maybe… Ok"

They played for what seemed like hours when she finally stopped and gently said.

"I'm getting sleepy ashley"

"Its ok sweetie you can go to sleep"

"Can I sleep on your knees?"

"Yes you can"

Faith putted her doll down and lied her head down on her sister's knees and closed her eyes.

"Better?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Ashley stroked her soft black hair and smiled happily.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

She started to cry and let a single tear fall down her cheek, down her sister's cheek.

"Yes… I'll stay here as long as you want me to"

Faith smiled and disappeared in front of her eyes. "Goodbye faith"

She cried harder and holded herself. "FAITH!"

Ashley woke up in a cold sweat and panted fast.

"Sweetheart are you alright?!"

2d ran over to her and sat down next her and holded her in his arms.

"You had a bad dream again didn't you?"

"Oh god 2d it was the worst!... I was in this snowy landscape and there was a big black doll house and it opened up and I went inside"

After ashley told 2d about her dream he kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

"Don't worry sweetheart… Everything is going to be fine"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you my stu-pot"

He smiled and holded her again, then he remembered that they were going to have a concert tonight.

"Sweetheart tonight all of us are going to have a concert"

She looked up at him and kissed him again before saying. "Ok… I'll I have to get ready then"

They got dressed and headed into the school's cafeteria for breakfast.

Ashley and the others talked about different things like the concert.

"I'm excited about the concert tonight"

"Me too… I had a bad dream last night"

Greena hugged her best friend for a long time making rose slap her shoulder.

"Greena everyone is looking"

She looked at rose and rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast she and the others went to there first class of the day, it was magic carpet flying.

All of the students were outside and on a field that looked smeller to the training grounds that ashley and the others practiced on when training with the sailor soldiers.

"Good morning everyone!... My name is princess jasmine and I'll be teaching how to fly on a magic carpet"

"GOOD MORNING PRINCESS JASMINE!"

"Good now in front of all of you are on carpet and I want two of you to ride one and if you do good then you'll pass"

Ashley's and 2d's carpet was an arabian one that has lots of designs and it has purples and a little bit of reds and gold tassels.

But then everyone got spooked when the carpets came alive, jasmine giggled and said.

"Don't worry everyone there harmless… Now try to ride them"

2d got on it and it flied around a little to show that it could be trusted.

"Come on sweetheart"

"Is it safe?"

"Sure… Don't you trust me?"

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"I said don't you trust me?"

He reached out his hand to her and smiled.

"Yes" She took his hand and got on then they flied away from the school and into the clouds.

_I can show you the world._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?._

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder._

_Over sideways and under_ on a magic carpet ride.

_A whole new world!. _

_A new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

_A whole new world!._

_A dazzling place I never knew._

_But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Now I'm in a whole new with you!._

_Unbelievable sights!._

_Indescribable feeling!._

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!._

_A whole new world!._

_Don't you dare close your eyes!._

_A hundred thousand things to see._

_Hold your breath it gets better!._

_I'm like a shooting star!._

_I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!._

_A whole new world!._

_Every turn a surprise._

_With new horizons to pursue._

_Every moment red-letter._

_I'll chase them anywhere!._

_There's time to_ _spare._

_Let me share this whole new world with you!._

_A whole new world!._

_A whole new world!._

_That's where we'll be._

_That's where we'll be._

_A thrilling chase._

_A wondrous place._

_For you and me!._

"It's all so magical 2d"

She leaned her shoulder on his and smiled.

He leaned his head against her's and smiled too, happy not wanting anything to ruin this moment but realizing that they had to land.

When they were back on the ground jasmine smiled at everyone. "Good job everyone!... You all pass"

Everyone laughed and clapped there hands, ashley and 2d wanted to spend time together before the concert so they went to the school's gardens and relaxed under a tree that had white roses on it.

"Here" He handed her a cigarette and lighted it up before doing his own.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"I always wondered how you could tell that hades would take over shushun's kingdom?"

She sighed and rested her head on his stomach.

"In arcadia there are special people called dreamers and these people have the ability to see other people's dreams and dream there dreams… That's how I saw shushun's dream"

She took another smoke before adding. "I can see into murdoc's dreams if I wanted to"

2d laughed and leaned down to kiss her and took another smoke.

Ashley got ready for the concert and smiled when she saw the crowd screaming and cheering.

Shushun and dobby were in the crowd too

"Hello everyone in the crystal academy!"

She smiled when everyone cheered. "My name is ashley and these are my bandmates!"

She walked over to 2d and putted her arm around the back of his neck.

He smiled and turned his head to face her and kissed her.

"This bundle of joy is the lead guitarist 2d!... Give him a hand everybody!"

The crowd cheered at 2d and screamed when he putted his hand around her waist and kissed her neck.

Then she walked over to murdoc and kissed him. "This guy is the one who brought this shit together and brought it to you!... Let's hear it for murdoc everybody!"

Everyone clapped there hands and cheered for him, then she walked over to russel and hugged him.

"This big guy is russel our lead pianist!... Give him a big hand!"

The crowd clapped there hands and screamed at him. "Lastly this shortcake is noodle our drummest!... Let's hear it for noodle!"

After the crowd screamed her name ashley went back in front of the stage and said.

"Hit that thing man!"

_Woke up this morning._

_I'am so lazy! I'm late again._

_Put on my makeup._

_The sun is shining, I feel great!._

_I rush down the street, my friends are waiting there for me._

_One more adventure!._

_It's gonna be a tough day at school._

_There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best._

_No time for foolin._

_It may seem hard but it's my life._

_The teacher caught me day dreaming! Again._

_All I can think is you._

_{All I can think is you}._

_And will I make it to the end?._

_My friends keep telling me._

_You're the one!._

_You can do the incredible things you do._

_You're the best! And baby you deserve the gifts you have can you see?._

_You are strong you fight against the demons every day._

_You're a star! Remember where you come from and who you are._

_Come join us!._

_We have a day out._

_I wonder what we're going to do?._

_I'm so excited!._

_Shall we go shopping all day long?._

_I see my parent's, it's hard to be away from home._

_But it's all worth it._

_I love to share it with my friends._

_But look at yourself._

_You know I'm talking to you._

_You're the one!._

_You can do the incredible things you do._

_You're the best! And baby you deserve the gifts you have can you see?._

_You are strong you fight against the demons every day._

_You're a star! Remember where you come and who you are._

_Come join us!._

_Why be extraordinary?._

_When you can always be yourself?._

_{Yourself}._

_You're a fairy believe it!._

_Why can't you see that you're the one!._

_You can do the incredible things you do._

_You're the best! And baby you deserve the gifts you have can't you see?._

_You are strong you fight against the demons every day._

_You're a star! Remember where you come from and who you are._

_Come join us!._

_Oh come join us!._

_Come join us!._

_Come join us!._

_Yeah._

_You are a fairy believe it!._

_You gotta believe it!._

_Cause you're the one fairy!._

Everyone clapped and screamed loudly at ashley and the other's, they bowed and smiled before getting off the stage.

"That was a great concert everyone!"

Rose said while walking with everyone in the hallway and smiled at her friends.

"Yeah it was… Come on let's go to our next class"

There last class for the day was potionology class.

Everyone took there seats.

The teacher looked like a cat but she was human in a way.

"Hello everyone!... My name is kat and I'll be teaching you how to make potions"

"HELLO KAT!"

"Now I'm going to make a potion that can be used as perfume or cologne here watch"

She smiled and got out a flask from her desk and poured nine percent of water and three percent of ice cubes.

Then she crushed the rose into a powder-like substance and carefully poured it into the rest of the ingredients.

She started to stir it and it turned into a soft pink color, the room was filled with a beautiful crisp and light scent.

"Now I want you to try and make your own potions yourselves… You may begin"

A minute had pasted and everyone was finished with there potions.

"Wonderful!... Job well done and all of you pass"

"Cool!"

After class was over they went to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._


	18. Chapter 18

Season 3 Episode 2

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

After dinner ashley and 2d were in there room and she kissed him.

"Stu fuck me"

He nodded his head and took off her sexy red full-cup bra with lace and low-rider thong with lace flounce.

Then he quickly took off everything else and his own clothes.

He got on top of her and kissed her while fingering her pussy.

She moaned into his mouth when he thrusted his fingers into her faster and harder.

"Mmmm!... 2d!... Oh fucking shit!"

He licked his lips and smirked. "Squirt for me sweetheart!"

"Oh fuck!... 2d!"

2d smiled and kissed her roughly, making there saliva drip down her chest.

"Cum for me sweetheart"

She buckled her hips and came all over her lover's hand and fingers and on the bed sheets.

But it wasn't enough, he stroked his cock before thrusting it inside her pussy.

"YEAH!... That's it right there oh fuck!"

"Shit your pussy is so wet!"

After a few thrusts he panted out. "Sweetheart I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!"

He came five shots of his white, salty, creamy seed inside her but it still wasn't enough.

2d pulled out of her and turned her around on her stomach and thrusted his cum-covered cock into her asshole, going fast and hard.

"Oh shit!... 2d oh my god!"

"Mmm!… Your ass is so tight!"

He continued to thrust into her until he said.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!"

Again he came five shots into her but it still wasn't enough.

He pulled out of her and went behind her back and lifted up her leg, over his shoulder and thrusted his rock hard cock deep inside her.

"Oh yeah!... Oh fuck me harder oh harder!... Mmmm!"

She kissed him and moaned into his mouth when he trusted into her more roughly.

"I fucking love it!... You like it when I stuff my whole cock into you huh sweetheart?"

"Yes!"

After a few more thrusts he came inside her, they lied down on the bed sweaty and panting.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"I love you too my sweetheart"

They pulled the blankets over there naked body's and went to sleep.

"Good bye faith" Ashley said while crying, she was back in faith's doll house and faith disappeared in front of her eyes.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to"

She continued to talk to her sister even though she was no longer there.

Looking up she gripped faith's doll and lied down on her little sister's bed and quietly muttered.

"I'll stay here as long as you want faith"

Ashley woke up in the middle of the night and saw that 2d was still sleeping.

'It was just a dream' She quietly got up and walked over to her bathroom and got a glass of water.

But then she heard a faint static noise coming from somewhere.

"What the hell?... Where's that noise coming from?"

She looked around and followed the sound, it made her go out of the dorm room and into the halls.

Ashley took out a flashlight and turned it on and continued to follow the noise.

The noise lead her into the school's library, she looked around the many case's of books that were inside and saw an outline in one of the walls.

"I've never seen that before… I wonder where it does?"

She bended down and pushed it open and used her flashlight to scan the room before heading inside.

Inside was a narrow hallway and at the end was a door that had a small sign and it said in red crayon.

{Prince and Princess Quarters}.

She walked down the hallway and into the room, inside was a very small room with two little chairs that look like little kids would sit in.

"But it still doesn't explain where the static is coming from… Why am I talking to myself?"

She looked around and saw a faint shadow of something.

'What is that?' Ashley walked up to it and it was a small orange portable radio.

She picked it up and turned to turn it to different channels but it only picked up static.

"This was making the noise?... What a waste of my time!... But I should take it anyway"

When she looked back up she saw a girl with white skin and her hair covered her whole face.

She quickly fell on her knees with gasp and backed up but then ashley woke up again and quickly looked around the room to see that she was wake.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?!" 2d tried to hold her but she fell off the bed, onto the floor.

"Stay away from… Stu?... It was only a dream?... Thank god"

She stood up and holded the sheets over her body and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry 2d it's just that I keep on having bad dreams for some reason"

He smiled and turned her head to look at him and kissed her.

"Don't worry sweetheart… Everything is going to be ok"

2d kissed her forehead and smiled again when she blushed.

"Thank you my stu-pot… Let's go eat breakfast"

They got dressed and went to the school cafeteria.

Everyone sat down and ate there food.

"Ash how did you sleep?" Russel asked as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"I had a bad dream last night"

"Again?... You should tell queen serenity about your dreams"

"I should huh?... I will"

After breakfast ashley went to queen serenity's office and knocked on the door before heading inside.

"Queen serenity are you busy?"

"No come in!... Is there something wrong?"

She sighed and breathed in and told her what was wrong.

"Well in the past couple of days and today I keep on having nightmares about my sister and last night I had this weird dream that I woke up in the middle of the night and I went to the bathroom to get a drink of water"

When she was finally done telling her dream queen serenity got up from her seat and looked out of her window.

"Maybe the dreams are visions about what is to come in the future or it could mean that your sister is in more trouble than ever"

"Then if that's the case then I'll do everything I can to save her"

Queen serenity smiled and let her be on her way. 

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Well everyone another chapter has come to an end but don't be sad because there will be even more to come and they will get there guardian angel's soon.

And I hoped all of you loved the love scene that I wrote in the beginning of the chapter as well! ^_^.

Oh and stay tuned for the second movie in the series as well.

Bye, bye!.


	19. Chapter 19

Season 3 Episode 3

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

2d and ashley were relaxing in the school's gardens, it's like there own secret get away from all of the other stuff.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have all of these nightmares?... Does it have to do with your sister?"

She sighed and took another smoke.

"Sometimes it's about my sister but other times it's not"

"I see… I'm sorry that I brought it up"

She smiled and shook her head and said while kissing him.

"Don't be sorry!... It's not your fault"

They lied next to one of the trees and just enjoyed the day.

But then ashley and 2d saw something falling from the sky, it looked like a piece of shiny glass.

She caught it in her hands but then quickly dropped it when there was a white whirl wind coming from it.

The wind formed a female figure then it was an angel with big pearly white wings and she has beautiful white hair that reach's past her ankles.

Silver eyes and light pink lipstick with an ivory silk robe that also reach's past her ankles that is lined with gold satin.

The robe has a square neckline with the same gold satin and she's barefoot.

"W… Who are you?"

She looked up and smiled sweetly at them.

"My name is cael and I'm your guardian angel ashley sent by the maker above to help and protect you"

Ashley and 2d looked at each other and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you cael!... This is 2d my husband"

"It's nice to meet the two of you"

Everyone walked to their first class of the day with cael flying with them.

There class was dragon taming.

A big human ogre named gram.

"Good morning everyone!... My name is professor gram and I'm here to teach you how to tame a dragon"

"GOOD MORNING PROFESSOR GRAM!"

He smiled. "Now I want one of you to try and tame this white dragon without magic"

Everyone looked at one another until ashley slowly raised her hand.

But cael flied in front of her and was sad. "Ashley maybe you shouldn't do it"

Ashley shook her head. "Why not?... I like a good challenge"

"That dragon is thousands of pounds then your size!... He could squash you like a caterpillar!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Cael I'm going to be fine!... Believe"

Cael knew that there was no arguing with her master and so let her be on her way.

"What's your name honey?"

"Ashley"

"Good now you have to bow to it before getting on it ok?"

She nodded her head and bowed to the dragon before getting on it.

It quickly flied around the fields and tried to get her off of its back.

"Wha!... Easy boy!... Ah!"

She got thrown on the side of the dragons back and was hanging on for dear life.

"SWEETHEART!" 2d called out to her while getting super worried.

Cael putted her hands together in prayer and quietly prayed to herself.

Ashley got back on and looked for a way to make it fly back down on the ground.

'His beard!... maybe if I could try holding it it'll fly back down'

She gripped his beard and gently pulled on it and just as she hoped it landed down on the grass.

Cael smiled as did everyone and 2d ran up to her and spined her around before kissing her.

"Don't fucking scare me like that again!"

He said while sighing and kissed her again, she smiled and blushed.

"Thank you stu for taking care of me"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Great job ashley!... You pass!"

"Thank you so much professor gram!"

Cael smiled and flied over to her master.

"You did a good job ashley… I'm proud of you"

Ashley smiled to and hugged her.

"Thank you cael"

After class 2d and ashley rested in her room and just thought about the day.

"Stu I love you"

"And I love you sweetheart"

She smiled and kissed him and lied her head on his shoulder.

"I keep thinking about the ice staff and how it was in an Aztec temple instead of somewhere else"

2d looked at her and kissed her head, making her blush.

"Why?... Do you think it's something bad or is it something worse?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I don't know I just feel that there's something wrong like there are other fairies in trouble and I can't help but feel like they need our help"

He smiled again and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Don't worry sweetheart if there are other fairies in trouble then we'll help them as best as we can"

"Thank you my stu-pot… Are we going to have another concert soon?"

"I think in three days but we have to wait until then"

"Ok"

They love to be in each other's company and thought about saving the world from evil just like superhero's.

"Hey stu have you ever thought about having a baby together?"

"Yeah… I would love to have one and be a dad"

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure we'll have more than one from all of the sex we've been having!"

He smiled and shook his head and kissed her"

"Mmm you're a good cock sucker!"

She giggled when they started to kiss and that made him very happy.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

_"__I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Guy's here is episode 3 of season 3 and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to make this my nieces and older sister came over here for a few days to visit and they have caused trouble and messed up the living room and my bedroom but that's what makes them cute! ^_^.

Bye, bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Season 3 Episode 4

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

Ashley and the other's went to there second class for the day and it was magic art class.

Everyone sat down and saw a warlock female teacher appear into the room.

"Hello everyone!... My name is Patricia and I'll be teaching you how to magically paint with magic paint brushes and I know that sounds kind of boring but trust me its fun"

"HELLO PATRICIA!"

She smiled and snapped her fingers to make paint canvases appear along with different paint brushes and paints.

"Now I want all of you to pain whatever you like… It could be anything you want it to be"

Ashley picked up her paint brush and began to paint a castle by a sea with blue roses.

The brushes tip glowed with silver sparkly light and it showed the paint magically going on the canvas.

When she was done she signed her name in cursive and dated it before giving it to patricia.

The other's finished there paintings as well and gave it to her.

She looked over everyone's paintings and was impressed by all of there work.

"Everyone of you did great!... All of you pass!"

Everyone smiled and clapped their hands, after their final class was done they went to dinner but ashley went back to her room to get started on her homework.

When she got into her room she closed the door to get in her pajamas.

It was a black olive slip nightgown with flower print detailing and latticework that exposes the sides.

Then she has on black low-heeled slippers and her hair is in two ponytails.

She looked at the door when she heard someone knock on it. "Come in"

"Hey sweetheart!... I brought you some dinner"

"Thank you stu!" She waved her head for him to come inside and returned his kiss when he kissed her.

"How come you didn't join us when we went to the cafeteria?"

"I had homework to get started on"

She took a bite out of her food and swallowed before smirking.

"How come you didn't stay with the other's stu?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… I wasn't hungry" He coughed a few times and blushed again when he saw her smirk at him again.

"Or did you come over here to do… Something more hotter with me?"

2d couldn't stop blushing for some reason and smiled when she putted the plate of food on her table lamp and her finished homework as well.

He kissed her and took off her nightgown and his own clothes.

He opened up her legs and smelled her juices before licking her pussy.

"Oh fuck!... Stu that feels good!"

2d smiled to himself, loving to hear her moan in pleasure.

"Cum for me sweetheart!"

She came all over his lips and the bed sheets, she was breathing heavily and was sweating heavily too.

He licked his lips that were dripping with her juices and kissed her again while massaging her breast.

"Put your cock into me stu"

He nodded his head and kissed her one more time before thrusting his rock hard cock into her, going fast and rough.

"Oooh fuck!... 2… 2d oh shit!"

"Yeah you like that you little whore?"

"I… I love it!"

After a few more thrusts he came five shots inside her and pulled out of her and holded her.

They were sweating and panting heavily, she snuggled closer to 2d's chest and smiled.

"I… I love you stu"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush and smile.

"And I love you too my sweetheart"

She smiled and pulled the bed sheets over there naked bodies and went to sleep holding each other.

The morning was warm and sunny, ashley opened her eyes and yeaned while stretching out her arms.

She looked over to the other side and was surprised when she saw a tray of food and a single blue rose.

'Oh stu!... Such a romantic and sweet person!'

Ashley smiled when she felt 2d kiss her cheek.

"Good mornin little sweetheart"

She blushed when he kissed her forehead and kissed him when he sat down on there bed.

"Good mornin to you too big stu… Thank you so much for the rose and food"

2d smiled and holded her hands. "You're welcome sweetheart… How did you sleep?"

She took a bite out of her blueberry pancakes and took a drink of her orange juice before answering him.

"Fine!... I didn't have a bad nightmare this time either"

"That's good… The concert is almost here"

"Yeah I know!... Where are murdoc and the others?"

"There in the school's courtyard getting ready for the concert and queen serenity said that there aren't any classes today but she did give all of use homework"

"Ok… Then that means we can spend the whole day together"

2d smiled again and kissed her hand.

"I would love to spend the day with you my sweetheart"

She kissed him and finished her breakfast.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Well you guys another episode is done and I hope all of you love it as much as I had fun writing it!.

Bye, bye!. ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

Season 3 Episode 5

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

Ashley went into her closet and putted on a two-piece navy blue midriff tank top and a navy blue mini-skirt.

Both are decorated with white pearls and navy blue leg-warmers and blue sandals.

She also has on navy blue gloves and her hair is tied in two ponytails held with two emerald hair ties and then her makeup.

"Oh wow!... You look wonderful!"

2d said while holding her hands.

She smiled at his sweet complement and kissed him.

"Thank you my stu-pot… Come on let's go see the other's!"

Ashley and 2d went into the school's courtyard to meet murdoc and the rest.

"Hello everyone!"

The other's turned around and smiled and hugged the both of them.

"Hey guys!... Ashley how did you sleep?"

"Fine… In fact I didn't have a nightmare this time!"

"That's good to hear!... Can you guys help us finish?"

"Ok"

When everyone was done they went to the beach to relax, ashley has on a white halter bikini top and thong that's covered with open work and barefoot.

They sat on the white sand and listened to the cool, calming waves as it passed against there feet.

"This is so relaxing"

Russel said while putting his arm around noodles waist.

2d and ashley were sitting underneath a coconut tree, she was laying on his knees and he was sitting upright against the tree.

"Stu I love you"

He smiled and bended down to kiss her. "I love you to my sweetheart"

But then they heard screaming that appeared to be coming from the right side of the beach.

They quickly followed the screams to see that a few male worriers were attacking other people but they appeared to be searching for something.

"Where is the ice crystal staff?!"

"We don't know!"

"HEY!"

The worriers turned around and readied their weapons.

"Leave them alone!"

"Give us what we want and we'll leave peacefully!"

Ashley summoned the staff into her hands and quietly said to herself. "Cael I need you"

Just like that her guardian angel appeared like the cool wind and smiled at her master.

"Yes princess ashley?... What can I do for you?"

"These worriers want this staff and I'm going to give it to them but I need you to come with me in case they try anything funny"

Cael nodded her head and followed her to the three worriers.

"Here… But if I ever see any of you again you will be sorry!"

One of them took it and but then he went back on his word

"No deal!"

He quickly attacked her, making her fly backwards.

"Sweetheart!" 2d said when he saw her but was thankful that cael was there to save her.

"Thanks cael!... Girls come on!"

Ashley and the others joined hands and said the magic word.

"NIGHTIX ENCHANTIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

The worriers had grins on their face's and attacked them.

"Red arrow!" Ashley let the arrow fly while the other girls followed it up with their own attacks.

"Grass spiked spears!"

"Rose whip!"

"Light mine!"

One of the worriers gripped the little girl and held her hostage.

"Back off if you don't want me to kill her!"

Ashley and the others quickly stopped, she looked at the others before looking back at them.

"Guy's it's not worth her life"

"But ash-"

"No buts!" She smiled and gave all of them the thumbs up and summoned the staff in her hands.

"I'll give this to you if you swear to spare her life… Cause if you don't then I'll break this into thousands of pieces!"

He nodded his head and let her go.

"She's free now can you give us the staff?"

"I always keep my promises"

But something wasn't right cael and the others could feel it so when ashley was about to hand them the staff it glowed.

It showed the crystal palace and inside it was a woman with a crown.

"It's our mistress!... Queen alice!"

Alice smirked when her ice worriers bowed to her.

"How you retrieved my ice crystal staff?"

"No mistress we haven't… This fairy was about to give it to us until you activated it"

The queen was sitting comfortably into her throne and was looking at the fairy before her.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley of arcadia"

"Hmm… Interesting how about a trade?"

Ashley lifted up her eye brow and was kind of interested about the trade.

"What kind of trade?"

Alice smirked again and got up and walked to a wall that had a glass case.

Inside was a beautiful pink crystal rose, she putted her hand on the glass and looked back at her.

"This is what I will trade to you if you give me my staff"

Ashley shook her head and said. "I need a good reason to go and get it then saying I'll will trade it"

"Well this rose is just a replica and the real one is in a castle that was almost destroyed by a pirate named sinbad"

"I'll think about it but for now the staff is staying with me until I find the rose"

"Very well… Come back to my palace boys"

The ice worriers nodded their heads and left without saying a word, leaving ashley and the others alone.

2d ran up to her and spined her around two times before kissing her.

"I'm so glad that your alright sweetheart!"

Ashley smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Now everyone let's get into the ocean and have fun!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone had a fun time in the water, splashing, jumping and just being themselves.

Afterwards they packed everything and went back to the crystal academy.

Ashley went in her room to get started on her homework.

But as she was doing that 2d went into her room and kissed her cheek, making her smile and kept on doing it.

She laughed and said. "2d stop I have to finish my homework!"

He laughed and picked her up over his shoulder while they laughed.

He let her down and let her finish her homework.

2d watched her while smoking and was in love with the song that she was humming so he asked.

"Sweetheart that's a pretty song that your humming!... What's it called?"

She smiled and took a smoke before answering him.

"It's a french song called we shall go no more into the woods but it has different lyrics in english… Would you like me to sing it in english?"

He's eyes lit up and he had a big smile on his face.

"Yes please!... I would love that!"

She took another quick smoke before laying it down on her bed and took a deep breath.

_We shall go no more into the woods the laurel bushes lie cut._

_The pretty lass will gather them all._

_Come join the dance see how we prance?._

_Come here, we'll be happy._

_We shall go no more into the woods the laurel bushes lie cut._

_The pretty girl we see._

"How did you like it?"

"It was so amazing!"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you stu"

When ashley was finally done with her homework and her cigarette she putted her signature and the date.

"There!... Finally done"

She stretched her arms and lied on her bed and looked at 2d.

"I love you stu"

"And I love you sweetheart"

Ashley smiled and kissed him.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Alright guys another episode is done and don't worry I haven't forgotten about jafar and blaze and them.

They will be in the story soon and I originally planned for ashley just to give the ice worriers the ice staff without even thinking about it but the more I tried the more I hated it so this is the final product.

And watch for the second movie in the series! That I'm still working on at the moment and all of you will see new characters that I will put in the movies and hopefully in the series in itself.

Bye, bye!. ^_^

PS: The song that ashley sings to 2d is not french I tried countless times to see if it was french or not and I couldn't find anything so I hope that you still like it anyways so thank you all for understanding.


	22. Chapter 22

Season 3 Episode 6

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

Ashley and 2d were having dinner in her room and were talking about different things.

"It's nice to spend dinner here alone with you instead with the others"

2d smiled and shooked his head. "Here's to us"

The wine glasses clinked together and they dranked the red wine that was inside.

After they finished their dinner they lied in the bed together for a little while and went to put on their pajamas.

When ashley was combing her hair 2d wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck.

"You should of known better then to wear a white G-string in front of me"

He rubbed the string on her pussy and savored her moans.

They quickly took off their clothes and lied down on the bed with 2d on top of her.

"Stu I… I want" 2d smirked and kissed her.

"Say it sweetheart!... Say how much you want my cock inside your pussy!"

2d fingered her and massaged one of her breast.

"Oh I want it so bad!... I want you to fuck me with your big fat cock!"

He smirked again before nodding his head and pushed his rock hard cock inside her, going fast and hard.

Their bodies were rubbing against each other and she wrapped her legs around his sweaty back, wanting him deeper into her core.

He kissed her roughly and moaned into her mouth with every thrust.

Ashley holded the bed sheets tightly, her hands were white and looked like they were going to pop at any second.

When 2d finally pulled back he looked at her lips and they were swollen from the kissing and she had saliva dripping down her chin.

Every time he keeps on thrusting into her he is so close to spilling his white seed into her pussy that was dripping with juices.

"I… I'm getting close sweetheart!"

"I… I know!... I'm getting close too!"

2d thrusted a couple more times into her before finally cuming into her, but it wasn't enough.

After pulled out of her he lifted up her leg, over his shoulder and trusted his cock into her that was covered in both her's and his cum.

Her breasts bounced with sweat dripping off of them, in time with his thrusts and it drove him mad.

He came inside her a final time and pulled out of her and holded her in his arms.

"I… I love you my sweetheart"

"I… I love you too my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush and pulled the covers over their bodies and went to sleep.

The ground has snow on it and there were snowflakes falling from the sky.

Ashley's was shivering from the cold outside and there was a white frosted cloud coming out of her mouth every time she breathed out.

She sat up on her bed and looked to see if 2d was in the bed while trying to keep herself warm.

"Good morning sweetheart"

"2… 2d w… why is it so cold in here?"

He was wearing a warm brown jacket with heavy pants and a red winter cap.

"It's snowing outside that's why it's so cold in here… Drink this it will warm you up"

He handed her hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

"T… Thanks"

She took it in her hands and as she dranked it she felt warmer and stopped shivering.

"Better?"

"Yes!... That hot chocolate was delicious"

"I'm glad that you loved it"

2d said while kissing her forehead, making her blush.

She went to put on her winter clothes while wrapping herself in the bed sheets.

It was an orange winter jacket with a green sleeveless top underneath and black gloves.

Black and white thermo camouflage trousers and black boots with white laces.

'Ok now I'm ready'

"Stu where's murdoc and the others?"

They walked down the hallways while holding hands and pasted the students that were doing their own things.

"I think there playing in the snow"

"The concert is today"

"Oh yeah!... I forgot about it!"

When they got outside it was beautiful.

The snow covered the whole ground and the trees, there were snow men and snow angels everywhere and snowflakes were falling down.

Making small drip lips of water everywhere they landed and everyone were having snowball fights and having fun.

"Hey you guys made it!" Rose waved to the both of them and smiled.

"Let's go join them!"

Ashley lied on her back and made a perfect snow angel, and then she gathered up a small ball of white snow and raised it up into the air.

"Murdoc can you look over here for a second?"

When he looked at her his face got hit with snow and saw and heard ashley jump up and down with her hands up into the air.

"Yeah!... 1 point for the dreamer!"

Murdoc smirked and said while gripping a ball of snow. "You're so going to get it love!"

But before he could throw it he took another snow ball to the face.

"2 points for the dreamer!"

She laughed again but her victory was soon to be short lived when murdoc finally hit her with the snow ball.

"Yes!... I got you back!"

Everyone had a great and wonderful time playing in the snow until they realized that they had to eat lunch and get ready for the concert.

All of them went to the cafeteria and got there food and sat down in their usual places.

"I'm very excited about the concert today!... And I've been working on a new song that I think everybody will like it"

"What's it called ashley?"

"I'm not going to tell you guys because it's a surprise!"

"Fair enough"

After they were finished they got ready for the concert.

Since it was snowing everyone had on warmers clothes and yelled for ashley and the others.

"Hello everyone in the crystal academy!... My name is ashley and these are my band mates!"

Ashley walked up to 2d and gently pulled back on his hair before kissing him.

The crowd fan-girl screamed at the both of them and blushed when she rubbed the strings of his guitar with her microphone.

When she pulled back she licked her lips and said.

"This is our lead guitarist 2d!... Give him a big hand!"

Everyone cheered and smiled at him.

Then she walked up to murdoc and smiled when he twirled her around.

"This is murdoc!... He's the one who brought all of this shit together so all of you could see it!... Let's hear it for murdoc!"

The crowed smiled and jumped up and down excitedly.

Ashley walked up to russel and gave him a hug.

"This big guy is russel our pianist!... Let's give it up for russel!"

Everyone yelled and smiled at him, finally she went over to noodle and said.

"This is noodle our lead drummest!... Let's hear it for noodle!"

The whole crowed screamed and cheered for noodle before quieting down to listen to ashley sing.

"Let's rock!"

_I run past you with a thirsty heart._

_Sorry, I couldn't do anything._

_You won't even let us share our pain with each other._

_In order to live purely, I face your back and leave without turning back._

_On the lonely rail._

_I'll follow you._

_No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world._

_You will shine, and exceed the limits of the future._

_To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness you converge with my way._

_Now god bless us._

_I send my now passionate feelings._

_They melt reality, then just hover there suspended._

_There's no reason for me wanting to see you._

_I pour my feelings into you, lovin you!._

_Let's at least imagine only beautiful dreams._

_As we chase after them._

_For your lonely heart!._

_Stop it!, lying isn't you._

_Look into my eyes and let's speak of what will be._

_I'm prepared._

_Even for a bleak future._

_Becoming strong and you might even able to change fate, you know._

_Though I want my wish to be granted, god knows everything!._

_You're here, and I'm here._

_All the other's have disappeared._

_By sketching the beauty of our fleeting dream, we're just tracing our scars._

_So, I'll follow you._

_No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world._

_You will shine, and exceed the limits of the future._

_To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness you converge with my way._

_Now god bless us._

Ashley and the others bowed to the audience. 

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Hey everyone I hope you like this and only two more episodes to go until the next movie!.

And let me know how you guys love the series and I would love it if you guys could give me any suggestions if you guys want me to make another crossover with the winx and the gorillaz or do a completely new one so let me know.

And I'll see you all next time bye!. ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Season 3 Episode 7

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

Jafar was watching ashley and her friends progress.

"Hmm… Interesting"

"What is?"

Blaze and her goons asked as they watched ashley with jafar.

"If seems that the girls will get there Believix powers soon"

"Ok so you want us to stop them from getting it right?"

"Correct so when they go to retrieve the crystal rose I want all of you to stop them"

"Right"

Ashley and 2d were sitting in the school's gardens and were just enjoying the day.

"It's nice out today"

"Yeah it is… Sweetheart can I ask you something?"

"Yes what about?"

"Well why did you want to trade alice's staff for the crystal rose?... Because I don't think it will be useful"

She smiled and kissed him before saying.

"You never know stu maybe it will help us so don't worry"

2d smiled sweetly at her and kissed her sweet lips.

Ashley was walking into the crystal city and saw an old tree that hardly had any leaves on it and the branches were broken.

"Poor thing… Cael I need you"

Cael appeared and greeted her master.

"Yes princess ashley what can I do for you?"

"This old tree is hurt and I was wondering if you could help me fix it?"

"Of course ashley!"

She walked up to the tree and putted her hands together in prayer and sang.

Bit by bit, leave by leave the tree began to become strong and healthy again.

She turned to look at her angel and said.

"Thank you cael"

Cael smiled before disappearing, ashley walked around the city and was lost in her thoughts.

'2d is so wonderful and caring and sweet that I never did anything for him so I want to surprise him with a secret dinner tonight and something… More hotter and sexier to wear as well'

She quickly got the stuff and called a bus to get back to the crystal academy.

The night was cool and crisp that was filled with many stars.

"Murdoc have you seen ashley?"

Murdoc shooked his head and said.

"No… I haven't seen her all morning ask greena"

He walked over to greena and hoped that she knew where ashley was.

"Greena have you seen ashley?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I think that she's waiting for you in her bedroom"

He blushed, thinking about her waiting for him.

When 2d opened the door to her bedroom he froze in place.

She was wearing black sheer open bust baby doll with gold chain accents and straps.

Black ribbon detail and lace-up back with sexy black high heels.

There were heavenly-smelling steaks with two wineglasses that had sauternes wine inside them and there was a single red rose next to his plate.

"S… Sweetheart what's all this?"

Ashley blushed and walked up to him and got on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"Well since you did wonderful things for me I thought I repay you back by making a secret dinner tonight"

2d smiled and putted his arms around her back and bended down a little bit to kiss her.

"I love it sweetheart!... Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome stu!... Come on let's eat"

The dinner was so delicious that they wanted more but they didn't want to eat too much.

"Mmm that was yummy sweetheart!... I haven't had good food like that in a long time"

"I'm glad that you loved it so what do you want to do now?"

She putted her elbows on the table and smirked.

He licked his lips when he saw her breasts bounce when she leaned over on the table.

2d quickly threw everything on the floor and pushed her down on the table while quickly taking off his shirt and pants.

She quickly took off her shoes and her baby doll panties.

He thrusted into her, going fast and kissing her roughly.

Ashley rubbed her clit and moaned into his mouth when he kept on thrusting into her.

2d holded her hands tightly above her head and kissed her neck.

"Those stupid ribbons are getting in my way!"

"Well untie oh!... Untie them!"

He untied the string that was holding her top in place and licked her nipple before putting it in his mouth and did the same thing to her other one.

"I'm going to cum sweetheart!"

"I'm going to cum too stu!... Let's cum together baby!"

They came in complete bliss and she holded him when he fell on top of her.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed between her breasts before looking up at her.

"I love you to my sweetheart"

When he finally pulled out of her they lied down on the bed and holded each other in their arms.

"So how did you like the surprise?"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"It was wonderful sweetheart"

She smiled and kissed him this time before pulling the sheets over them and went to sleep. 

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Well guys another episode has come to an end and stay tuned for the movie which I'am very excited about!.

Love you guys. ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Season 3 Episode 8

_That day my heart collapsed completely without a sound._

_And even though I scream as it's broken._

_The unerasable memories and the darkness flow into my eyes._

_I sink into a tomorrow where I can't even see colors anymore._

_I searched ceaselessly for the day we could comprehend each other._

_Just for the sake of losing it I will live in this moment._

_Even though it's useless and I embrace loneliness._

_If you turn on the lights I will shine toward the light._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they can paint the tomorrow with these hands._

_Before realizing it I got used to losing things._

_Even the things that I obtained will slip through my fingers._

_The things that I wanted to hear before my tears dried up._

_Are now for the sake of rescuing someone._

_It's all your fate, you gonna do that._

_If light becomes stronger, darkness also becomes deeper._

_And even if I realize that I have nothing to be afraid of._

_The colors that are born in about just any kind of heart._

_Open up your eyes already so we can gaze at each other._

_A breath of sadness._

_That is what washes away the colors I was looking for._

_Without raising a noise._

_The feelings we continue wishing will someday change color._

_That's what the people that continue to live in my heart taught me._

_The colors that are born in about just anything inevitable._

_One more time they shine with fingertips of light._

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness._

_And take it… Colors in light and darkness._

_Now the gentle colors I can't reach._

_Can paint with these hands everything all __over again. _

"Yes… That dream"

Ashley was in the dream world and she heard a women's voice echo throughout.

"I dreamt of the manor yes…"

She saw many people's dreams floating all around her and their faces could be seen.

"Yes… My name is… Serizawa"

'Serizawa I'm dreaming your dreams'

"It's the same manor… It's a big and quiet manor"

Ashley sat down and kept listening while holding serizawa's dream.

"It was a very cold night… It was snowing and then the roof collapsed and the snow started coming in… Um… A song?... It sounds like some sort of nursemaid's song"

But before she could hear anymore everything faded into a white background and she woke up.

Ashley rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out while yeaning.

"Good morning sweetheart"

2d walked over to her and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Good morning to you too stu"

"How did you sleep?"

He sat down next to her and holded her hand while smiling.

"I slept fine"

"Good… I had a really great time last night"

She blushed and said while gently smacking his shoulder.

"Shut up you tease!"

2d smiled, after she got dressed they went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Guys where do you think the old castle could be?"

Rose looked at her best friends while eating steamed rice with wheat toast.

"Maybe we could find information in the school's library"

After breakfast they went to the library and looked through the thousands of books that were there hoping to find a clue.

They cheeked book after book until finally they founded a clue to the location to the crystal rose.

"Here's a clue!... It says to find a map to find the rose"

"That's not much of a clue" Russel looked at the book that harmony was holding with noodle sitting on his lap.

"I know but it's the only chance we've got"

Ashley went to speak with queen serenity about the map.

"Queen serenity can you tell me anything about the map in this book?"

She looked at it and showed her where to find it.

"Follow this road to find the the map and there you will see a small shrine that has the map inside it"

"Ok… Thank you for your help"

When she got back to the dorm she saw everyone sitting and watching tv.

"Hey guys queen serenity showed me where to find the map!"

"Let's see it love"

Ashley sat down next to 2d and used her phone to make a hologram of the road and the shrine.

"Here is the shrine and inside is the map and this is the road"

Cael appeared and greeted everyone.

"Hello cael… Is there something wrong?"

"No princess ashley I thought that it was time for greena and rose and harmony to get their guardian angels"

She waved her hand into the air and three gold eggs appeared that have golden light coming from them.

"Here… All you have to do is ear these and you will have your guardian angels"

Greena and the other's looked at the eggs that were placed before them and were kind of scared to eat them.

"Cael I don't think these are safe to eat"

"Nonsense!... Don't you trust me?"

"Well yeah"

All three of them took deep breaths and ate them.

Just as cael said they got there angels.

Greena's angel has light mint hair that's tied in a low ponytail and she has icy blue eyes.

Nude lipstick and slightly tan skin and her robe is white silk with a round neckline that has gold satin on it.

The same gold satin is around the bottom of the robe with beautiful bug pure white wings and she's barefoot also.

Rose's angel has short hot pink hair and brown eyes.

She has very pale purple lipstick and she has on a light peach robe with a small v-neckline that has gold satin on it.

Around her waist is the same gold satin and she has brown flats on her feet.

Harmony's angel has very pale white skin with yellow eyes and golden yellow hair that's tied in a french bun.

She has on a white dress with long matching white sleeves that have gold satin on the cuffs.

Big white beautiful wings and she's barefoot as well.

"Hello my name is bonnie!"

"My name is mirabella!"

"And my name is krystal!"

Everyone smiled at the three angels and introduced their names before getting ready to set out to find the map.

They followed the hologram closely and carefully and there it was the shrine.

"There it is!... Come on everyone let's go"

When they were inside the map was floating in mid-air and on underneath it was a stone pedestal.

Ashley reached out her hand to take it but as soon as she did two big stone monsters woken up from their deep slumber and was going to take back the map at any cost.

"Girls get ready!" They joined hands and said the magic word.

"NIGHTIX ENCHANTIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Crow bomb!"

"Grass spiked spheres!"

"Rose vine!"

"Light star!"

The stone monsters took a few hits from the fairies before shattering into pieces.

Ashley sighed and turned around to look at the others and smiled.

"Guys we got the map!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone smiled and went back to crystal academy to study the map.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams"._

"_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"._

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"._

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing._

_Shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road._

_Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

Finally season three comes to an end and now I can start on the movie and other things.

I hope all of you love this and have a great day.

Bye, bye!. ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

Season 4 Episode 1

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

Ashley and the other's were very tired from their adventure and went to sleep but she wanted to stay up a little bit longer.

2d walked into her room and kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hello stu… What brings you over here?"

He smiled and kissed her sweet lips, she laided on the bed with 2d on top of her and kissed her neck, making her moan out.

She moaned again when he partly lifted up her short sleeve crop-top to pinch her nipple while he massaged her other breast.

Then he licked her stomach, down to her skirt and took it off with her panties and smelled her juices.

"Mmm it smells wonderful"

She blushed and moaned loudly when she felt her lover's warm and wet tongue licking her pussy.

"Fuck your tongue stu!"

2d smiled and closed his eyes while continuing to lick his lover's pussy which was dripping lots of juices.

Ashley buckled her hips and arched her back as she came into his mouth and face.

She opened one eye to see his face was sticky with her cum and could smell it too.

He licked his lips clean and got back on top of her to kiss her, making her taste her cum.

2d lifted up her legs to her head and wasted no time with thrusting his rock hard cock into her ass.

He went faster and harder each time he thrusted into her and they were soaked in sweat and moaned into each other's mouths when they kissed.

Her nails digged into his back, signaling that he wanted him deeper inside her so when she wrapped her legs around him he went even deeper into her.

Hitting her sweet spot every time and kept on doing it over and over again until he felt her climax as did he.

He fell on top of her both completely soaked in sweat and they panted to.

When he finally pulled out of her he holded her tightly and warmly.

"I… I love you my sweetheart"

She smiled and blushed when he kissed her forehead and said. "I… I love you too my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling the blankets over them and they went to sleep.

Ashley woke up bright and early and she yeaned and stretched out her arms.

There were valentines decorates on the walls and red hearts around the ceiling.

"Mornin little sweetheart"

She blushed when 2d kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Mornin to you too big stu"

He was hiding something behind his back and that made her excited to see what it was.

"Happy valentine's day sweetheart!"

He showed her what was behind his back, it was a dozen red roses and a heart shaped box with chocolate inside it and a homemade valentine card.

"Aw 2d!... There beautiful thank you so much!... I have something for you too"

She pulled out a white box that was in her table drawer and gave it to him.

"Happy valentine's day stu!"

He opened it up and gasped at what he saw.

It was a zombie mug with a homemade valentine's card attached to it.

"A zombie mug!... Thank you sweetheart I love it!"

2d kissed her and couldn't stop looking at the mug, zombies movies and mugs are his favorite things in whole world.

Well ashley's the 1st one in the whole world.

"You're welcome stu... Why don't all of us go to the beach later?"

"That sounds like fun!"

She putted on her clothes for day and packed her swimsuit.

Cerulean frost and white collared short sleeve crop-top with four black diamond's on the right.

A short layered dark denim skirt and really long white knee socks and cerulean frost high heels with dark blue laces.

Her hair is loose and she has on cute stud hello kitty earrings that have seven clear crystals for the face, 2 black crystals for the eyes and six purple crystals for her flower bow.

After words ashley was in her room alone just thinking about her sister so she thought about singing a song about her.

Gripping her guitar she took a deep breath and sang.

_Walking my childhood shore I miss you so._

_Faith my music's yours._

_I cry till the water's blue where angels still sing._

_Remember when we sang it too?._

_I close my eyes and you… Return to me, return to me._

_On waves of ocean melody._

_No magic can make you reappear but in the song of the angels you are always here._

_Faith you'd be so proud the way I shine!._

_Wish that you could see me now._

_Oh great creatures of the earth please hold her voice for all of eternity._

_And like a angel's lullaby I know you always will!._

_Return to me, return to me on waves of ocean melody._

_No magic can make you reappear but in the song of the angels you are always here._

_Always._

_Return to me, return to me on waves of ocean melody._

_No magic can make you reappear but in the song of the angels you are always here!._

_But in the song of the angels you are always here._

_Always._

Ashley started to cry and 2d knew it right away, leaving the living room he went by her side and hugged her warmly and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you my stu-pot"

He smiled and stroked her soft black hair lovingly and kissed her head again.

What he whispered to her sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you my sweetheart"

She smiled and looked up to touch his cheek.

"I love you too my stu-pot… Well we should go meet up with the others to go to the beach"

Everyone drove to the beach and used the bathrooms to put on their swimsuits and their accessories.

When ashley meet up with the others murdoc and the rest looked at her.

She was wearing a white bead torpedo swimsuit, a plain cap and her hair is in a short ponytail held by an orange hair tie.

Sinbad leaned over to 2d and quietly said.

"You might get lucky tonight"

2d smirked and touched his forehead. "With ashley I always get laid!"

Sinbad laughed and relaxed with rose.

Ashley sat next to 2d and rested her head on top of his shoulder and holded his hand while he rested his own head on her's.

The cool clear blue sea hitted to their feet and it swayed back across the sand before going back.

"This breeze feels great… 2d?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I was crying in my room?"

He sighed and kissed her before saying. "I always know when you're sad it's like my super power!"

She giggled and looked up at him to kiss him.

Everyone played into the ocean and were laughing and having fun.

When everyone got back to the crystal academy ashley got a call from her parent's.

"Hello mommy and daddy!... What's up?"

"Well your father and I are holding a alice in wonderland ball tonight and we want all of your friends to come and your brothers will be there as well"

"That sounds like fun… But mom and dad there's something I want to tell you but you have to promise to never tell my brothers because I don't want them to get worried ok?"

Anna and alistar looked at each other and had frowns on their faces because they knew it must be something bad.

"Faith… Faith was kidnapped by someone"

Anna gasped in shock, she cried and nearly fainted making her husband hold her in his arms.

"Honey what do you mean that your little sister got kidnapped?!"

Ashley slummed back into her chair and moved her hands across her face while sighing at the same time.

"Father I keep on having these dreams about her and I try to save her but my dream either ends or there's something blocking my way to her and my dreams end there"

She told the rest of her story to her parent's and they were too shocked to say anything more so she gave them a nod before hanging up.

But she felt something wrong with her stomach, maybe she was sick or it was something more so she went to the schools infirmary to see what it was.

The head nurse examined her and it was.

"I'm pregnant!?" Ashley started to cry and asked the nurse to bring 2d in here with the other's and she quickly did.

"Sweetheart what's the matt-"

He cutted himself off when he looked at the baby monitor, it showed twins.

"Stu I'm pregnant!"

2d was filled with joy and happiness that he quickly picked her up and spinned her around two times before kissing her.

"I can't believe… I'm going to be a father!"

The both of them cried and were hugged by their best friend's even cael and the other guardian angels congratulated the very happy couple.

Then she quickly went to tell her parent's and brothers about the wonderful news.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

Season 4 is finally here! And ashley is pregnant!.

What a wonderful episode huh? So what names will you guys want for the baby's names?.

I already have two names for them if they are girls but I want to know what the names that you would give them?.

Oh and the ending song is from the opening of the gunslinger girls anime so I hope all of you like it.

Bye, bye!. ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

Season 4 Episode 2

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

Ashley and 2d were sitting on their bed holding each other and thinking about their babies.

"What do you want to name the babies?"

"I don't know… I like aurore and sylvia what about you stu?"

"Hmm… I like amy and lily and meg and Alicia and-"

She putted her finger to his lips signaling for him to be silent and laughed.

"Stu we only have two children!... It's not like we're going to have a bunch of them!"

2d smiled and kissed her. "There's always a possibility sweetheart!"

She smiled again then she putted her hand inside his shirt, feeling the toned flesh.

Blushing she got on top of him and bended down to kiss him again.

"Mmm I love you my stu-pot!"

"And I love you my sweetheart!"

They were about to get things going until ashley got a reminder for the ball tonight.

"Sorry 2d… My parents are having a ball tonight and you and the other's are invited"

He sat up and rubbed her stomach while smiling.

"That sounds wonderful!... What kind of ball will it be?"

"Alice in wonderland… What are you going to wear stu?"

"I don't know yet"

Ashley putted on a Maroon brocade, pink rosette trim and peachy pink faux dupioni silk and striped organza.

The skirt is made up of two skirts, the underskirt and a over bustle that can be styled in different ways.

Both the front and back bustle are on a separate waistband.

And she has a matching top and hat and her jewelry a teapot with a tea cup with red and pink bead necklace.

Her hair is loose and on her feet are red high-heeled slippers with pink ruffles around it.

She walked out of her bedroom and saw 2d and the other's waiting for her.

2d was the mad-hatter and murdoc was the Cheshire cat, greena was alice and rose was the queen of hearts.

Harmony was the white rabbit and noodle was one of the card guards and russel was another card guard.

And finally sinbad was the king of hearts.

"You look wonderful sweetheart"

Ashley blushed at the sweet complement and holded his hands and smiled.

"Thank you my stu-pot let's go everyone... Zoomix!"

They holded hands and disappeared out of sight, they transported to the castles steps and they went inside to greet her parent's.

"Mom, dad!"

"Sweetie!"

"Honey!... Welcome back"

Anna and alistar hugged their daughter and kissed her cheeks before greeting her husband and friends.

"Mom where are my brother's?"

She looked at the crowd of guests and saw the two of them dancing with their dates.

"There over there"

Ashley walked over to them and tapped their shoulders.

"Hello?"

"ASHLEY!"

They quickly hugged her, happy to finally see her.

"Did mom and dad tell you guys the great news?"

"No what's the great news?"

She rubbed her stomach and holded 2d's hand with her other and smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant with twins and 2d's the father"

2d putted his arm around her waist and rested his head on her's lovingly.

Michael and reza were surprised and shocked at the same time but hugged her again and smiled.

"That is so wonderful!... Congratulations little sis!... So have you guys decided for the name's yet?"

"I love aurore and sylvia"

"I love Alicia and lily"

"Those are great names… If there boys then we like mark and joe right reza?"

"Yes that's right"

Ashley smirked and made her finger into a circle to hit her brother's foreheads.

"Did you guys make those names out of the blue?"

"N… No!"

"Mm-hm sure you guys didn't"

Everyone danced and had a great time, after words they had the ball feast and loved it.

Ashley and 2d went upstairs into her room and locked the doors.

They went into the shower and he trapped her against the cool shower wall before bending down a little bit to kiss her.

He picked her up and crushed her against the wall while she wrapped her legs around his back.

"Stu fuck me!"

He nodded his head and thrusted hard into her pussy, they were sweating even though the warm water tried to wash it off of their bodies.

She moaned into his mouth while kissing him and their tongues were fighting for victory.

"Shit your pussy is taking my cock wonderfully sweetheart!"

"2d I… it's so big!"

2d smirked and kissed her neck. "That's it sweetheart!... Take every inch of my cock inside you!"

They both moaned and didn't want this to stop even for a second.

He putted two fingers inside her ass and thrusted into her at the same time.

"Mmm!... Stu your fingers are so long!"

After he thrusted a few more times into her he couldn't take it anymore, he came inside her and felt his cum and her's mix together.

They slid down to the floor, breathing and panting as well.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

2d smiled and looked up at her and kissed her.

"I… I love you too my sweetheart"

After their shower they went to bed and holded each other.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

Well another episode comes to an end and when I was typing this out I wanted to describe everyone's outfits but I didn't so I saved you guys thousands of paragraph's so you wouldn't have to read every single one of them.

Anyways I hope all of you love it and stay tuned for the third movie in the series and also stay tuned for all of them to meet alice at her ice palace!. ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

Season 4 Episode 3

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

It's been 3 weeks since ashley founded out that she was going to have twins and everyone was at the hospital to see the babies being born.

"Come on sweetheart you can do it!"

"Stu it hurts to much!... I can't push anymore!"

2d was sitting down in a chair and was holding his wife's hand as she tried to push as hard as she could.

"Yes you can!"

She shook her head, ashley was sweating so much and was bleeding a lot as well.

"Stu I can't!"

He looked deep into her eyes and said in a serious tone.

"Ashley of arcadia!... You are the most strongest and bravest fairy in this world!... You have saved the whole universe from being destroyed and saved everyone in the crystal academy!"

She weakly smiled. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it!... Now make me the most happiest man ever!"

She nodded her head and continued to push as hard as she could and stopped when the doctor said.

"One of them is out!... Ok ashley just one more big push and it will all be over!"

Ashley screamed and pushed and finally stopped when the doctor said that the last baby was out.

"They're both girls!"

She cried and laughed at the same time as did 2d.

"2d we did it!... We have our babies!"

He kissed her and they continued to laugh and cry.

"What do you want to name them?"

They looked at each other before looking back at him and said at the same time.

"Aurore and Alicia stu-pots!"

"Aurore and Alicia stu-pots it is"

After the babies cords were cut and cleaned up the female nurse handed them to their parents.

"Congratulations you two!"

Murdoc and the rest smiled at them, happy to see the little angels.

"These are my daughters my own flesh and blood!"

2d said while he gently stroked his daughter's cheeks.

They had their mother's face and nose while they had their father's hair and eye color.

_Your mine and we belong together._

_Yes we belong together for… Eternity._

_Eternity._

She soon fell asleep as did 2d, giving sinbad the little angels the both of them hoped to see each other in their dreams about their daughter's.

Later cael appeared to watch over the angels while also keeping an eye on ashley and 2d.

An hour had past and ashley woke up to see that 2d was still there by her side just like that one time in the crystal academy's infirmary.

Smiling she gently stroked his soft azure blue hair lovingly.

He opened up his non-existing eyes and looked up at her and smiled.

"Good afternoon my sleepy head"

"Good afternoon too my sweetheart… How are you feeling?"

"I still feel weak and tired but other than that I'm fine… Do you think that the others are going to celebrate the baby shower with us when we leave?"

2d holded her hand and kissed it, making her blush a little bit.

"I hope so!... That way we would have lots of clothes for the babies"

She laughed and looked at her two precious girls in the whole world.

"One day they'll be fairy's and go off and save the whole world"

"Just like their mother"

She smiled again and blushed again when he kissed her cheek.

Then they got an unexpected surprise, queen serenity, princess serenity and her sailor soldiers came to visit them.

"Hey guys!... What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we wanted to see how the both of you are doing and see the little girls"

"Aw how sweet!... Do I have any homework?"

"Yes but it's only a little bit"

Queen serenity gave her, her homework and went to see her kids.

"Do you want water sweetheart?"

"Please"

2d gripped a clear plastic cup and putted cold water inside it with a straw and went back into her hospital room to give it to her.

"Thank you"

She tried to lift the cup over her mouth to drink it but she could hardly do it.

"Come on you stupid cup!... Damn I can't get it!"

2d helped to bring the cup to her lips so she could drink it and went to answer his cell phone when it started to ring.

One female nurse went inside the room to great the mother and to check on the twins.

"The babies are sleeping and are breathing fine without any problems so that's good… Now miss ashley are you feeling pain of any kind?

"No but I'am feeling weak and tired"

"I see well I'll bring yours and your husband's dinners and let you get some rest ok?"

"Roger!"

She smiled and went down to the cafeteria.

After a few minutes 2d came back inside the room and putted his phone away before sitting back in his chair and holded her hand again.

"Here drink this" Sailor mercury handed her a square-shaped bottle that had a purple liquid inside.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that will help you regain a little bit of your strength plus it tastes good"

Ashley took the top off and dranked it. "How is it?"

"Mmm it's tasty and I think its working!"

"Told you!"

The both of them laughed and saw the female nurse come into her room with her dinner.

They said goodbye to queen serenity and the others and they started to eat.

"Stu who was that on the phone?"

Ashley asked while eating her fruit bowl.

"It was murdoc… He called me to say that he'll be here tomorrow to check up on you and the kids"

"That sounds good… Stu when are we going to have another concert?"

2d smiled and shook his head before taking a bite out of her water melon and smirked.

"Hay this is my food!" Ashley said while eating the rest of the water melon that was left on her fork before adding. "Little duck!"

They laughed and had a good time together like they always did.

"Well all of us want to wait until you're fully healed and the kids are home to do another concert… Sweetheart what are dreamers exactly?"

She dranked her milk and took a bite out of her red apple before answering him.

"Dreamers are female worriers or there like female guardians I should say and they could see into people's dreams"

Taking another bite out of her apple and swallowing.

"But if people aren't dreamers like earth people then there are these witches called the undreaming witches that are like black goo that takes the form of a woman and they could take the person's dreams and make them the new undreaming"

"That's… Amazing"

"I know huh?... Stu I'm happy that I'm your wife and I love you"

He smiled and sat up to kiss her, it was so long and slow that they didn't notice that the nurse went inside the room.

She coughed to get their attention and they blushed big time.

"Are you finished with your dinner Mrs. ashley?"

"Yes I'am and could my husband get a bed so he could sleep in here tonight please?"

"Of course!"

The female nurse took the food tray away and brought another spare bed so 2d could stay with her and she went to check on the little angels and they were doing great.

"Good night my stu-pot"

"Good night my sweetheart"

They went to sleep, hoping to see each other and their kids in their dreams.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

Another episode is done and I want to know the names that all of you picked out and I hope all of you love this series and movies as well.

I love you guys!. ^_^


	28. Chapter 28

Season 4 Episode 4

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

It's been three days after the pregnancy and ashley got her strength back fully and the babies were growing up beautifully.

They were sitting in the school's gardens and the kids were running around, laughing and being happy.

"It's beautiful out today"

"Yep it sure is"

She smiled while resting her head on his shoulder and holded his hand too.

2d smiled and kissed her head.

Aurore and Alicia ran over to their parent's and sat down on their laps.

"Mommy you're a fairy!... So that means that me and aurore are fairy's too!"

Ashley laughed and kissed her daughter's azure blue hair that was tied up in pigtails.

"You guys aren't fairies yet but you will be and the two of you will save the world just like daddy and mommy"

Aurore and Alicia were wearing cute summer dresses, they had bows on them and one was a banana yellow while the other was lime green.

They had matching pigtails that was held up by short ribbons.

Aurore's matched the color of her dress and Alicia's also matched the color of her dress as well.

"So that means me and my sister will fight dragons and ogre's and trolls like you and daddy mommy?"

Ashley laughed again so did 2d and they nodded their heads.

"Yes that's right sweetie!"

When it was time for bed they tucked them into their twin bed and read them humpty dumpty.

"Once upon a time humpty dumpty sat on a wall"

"Humpty dumpty had a great fall"

"All of the kings horses and all of the kings men"

"Couldn't put poor humpty dumpty back together again"

The little angels fell fast asleep, smiling they kissed their foreheads and quietly got out of the bed and turned off the lights and went to their bedroom.

Locking the door they took off their clothes and kissed while lying down on the bed.

2d kissed her neck and licked his way down in between her breasts.

She moaned and gripped his hair when he licked her right nipple and pulled on it as hard as he could with his tongue.

Then he did the same thing to her other nipple and pulled on it as hard as he could before licking his way down her stomach.

Down to her clit. "So wonderful"

She missed his warm tongue licking her and his long, wet fingers thrusting into her pussy and his big rock hard cock thrusting into her as well.

"2d please" 2d didn't need to hear her say anything more.

He licked her clit and spitted on it before licking her pussy and he spitted on it as well.

He closed his eyes while hearing her sweet moaning and holded her legs, making his tongue go deeper inside her wetness.

Ashley holded onto the bed sheets and couldn't stop moving around because it was just too good.

She buckled her hips and came into her husband's mouth while panting heavily.

2d smiled while licking his lips clean of her sticky juices before kissing her as well.

Then he putted two fingers into her and kissed her at the same time.

She was moaning into his mouth and felt her juice's squirt out of her and on the bed and hoped to win.

After a few quick thrusts of his fingers she came all over them and on his hand too.

Sweating and panting but 2d wasn't done yet.

He rubbed his cock against her before thrusting it deep and hard into her.

Going faster every time and he moaned into her mouth while he kissed her.

She wrapped her legs around his sweaty back, wanting him deeper into her core.

They were both moaning and they sticked together because of the sweat, he finally came into her and rested his head against her breasts.

"I… I love you my stu-pot" Ashley said while stroking his hair lovingly and she smiled too.

2d smiled as well and kissed between her breasts before kissing her forehead and pulled out of her.

"I love you too… My sweetheart"

They cuddled together before falling asleep.

"MOMMY!... DADDY WAKE UP!"

Aurore and alicia jumped up and down on their parent's bed excitedly with smiles on their faces.

Ashley and 2d opened there eyes and looked at the alarm clock and it said 6:47AM.

"Jesus girls it's not school time yet!... Why are you guys up so early?"

"Princess serenity said that she wants to see you"

2d looked at ashley and smiled at her.

"Ok lovelies we're getting up but give us some privacy so that we could get dressed"

The little angels nodded their heads and went to play with greena and the others.

Yeaning they went to put on their clothes and brushed their teeth, combed their hair and went into the living room.

"Hey you guys are up early"

Murdoc said while holding aurore and alicia into his arms.

"Well two little birdie's told us it was time to wake up so we did… Princess serenity said that she wanted to see us as soon as possible"

Ashley and the other's walked down the hallway, while she and 2d holded their hands.

Everyone walked into queen serenity's office and sat down on the chairs while the sailor soldiers played with the little angels.

"Queen serenity you wanted to see us?"

"Yes I wanted to see all of you because I heard that you gave the crystal rose to sinbad the pirate instead of alice… Am I right?"

"But queen serenity alice only wanted it for herself and she almost destroyed the castle that was holding the rose and accused sinbad of doing it!"

Queen serenity sighed and looked out the window before looking back at them.

"I see… Well all of you must tell her that she won't be getting it"

"But won't that make her angry mother?"

She smiled at her daughter and hugged her which princess serenity returned.

Then they heard knocking on the door and it was a female elf.

"Beatrix is there something wrong?"

"Well I overheard you talking about someone called alice and I was wondering if I could help ashley and the other's?"

She was in deep thought and was thinking about her going with them until her daughter made her snap out of it.

"Mother beatrix is at her believix level also so I don't see why she can't go"

"Your right but beatrix are you sure that you want to go?"

"Yes… I'am ready!"

She gave her a nod and smiled when she saw them transform.

"NIGHTIX LOVIX!"

Ashley smiled at her precious angels and bended down to look at them.

"Mommy will you come back?"

"Of course I will my dawn star"

Alicia started to cry and hugged her mother.

"Will you bring us a snowflake when you come back mommy?"

She smiled and rubbed her nose against her and said. "I'll find the biggest and giantest snowflakes mommy can find ok?"

They both hugged her and they closed their eyes and cried, as did she.

"I love's you both!... And I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

"Alicia and me love you too mommy!"

She kissed their cheeks before getting back up and she looked at her husband.

2d pulled her into a warm hug and stroked her hair.

"Come back to me safely ok?"

"Don't worry my stu-pot I will and I love you"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

Well you guys this episode is done and out of the way and I hope all of you like it and tell me what you think.

Bye, bye!. ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

Season 4 Episode 5

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

Ashley and the other's arrived at alice's ice palace and were very thankful that they had their lovix power because they would be freezing to death.

They walked inside and saw alice sitting in her throne.

"Did you retrieve the crystal rose like I requested?"

"No alice because you wanted it for your own selfish needs!"

Alice laughed and sat up and walked down the small set of ice stairs and she was accompanied by two women that looked to be much older than her.

"And who said that?"

"Sinbad"

She laughed again and looked at the women that were by her side before looking back at them.

"Look all we came here for, is that we ask for your help to make the earth a better place and-"

Ashley got quickly cut off by the woman that was on the right side of alice and she had an angry expression on her face.

"Silence you fool!... We will never help the earth creatures!"

"Mandy!... Be quiet!... Forgive me but we can't"

"The people on earth aren't creatures they believed in me and the rest of my friends so they could believe in you guys too"

Mandy smirked and curtsied to her queen. "My queen if I may ask a favor… Why don't me and ashley have a duel on the crystal coliseum?"

"A duel?"

She got up off of the ground and turned to face her.

"Yes ashley a duel… If I win then we will seek revenge on the earth creatures"

"Fine but if I win then all three of you have to keep your word that you'll help us make the earth better"

"What do you think my queen?"

"I say that's a duel worth agreeing too"

"Then it's settled… Follow me"

Everyone followed her to the crystal coliseum and she putted her friends in a cage made of ice so they wouldn't get in the way and flied over to the coliseum with ashley following her.

"Ice knifes!"

Mandy hit ashley unexpectedly, making her fall hard to the ground.

"Damn it!"

"Ashley you can do it!"

"Yeah go ashley!"

Ashley looked at her and charged up her attack. "Crow ice crystal!"

Mandy dodged it and smiled while laughing at the same time.

But was unaware that the attack was coming back at her, it hitted her back and this time she was the one on the ground in pain.

"It's over mandy!"

She tighted her fist and gritted her teeth and coldly spatted at her.

"I'm not going to lose to a little fairy like you!"

Mandy shooted multiple crystal energy balls at her but ashley dodged them easily by flying out of the way.

"That's enough mandy!"

"Come on then ashley!"

"Ice frozen spikes!"

She summoned a wall made of ice to stop the spikes and used the icicles that was around the arena to attack her with.

"Crow ice snake shield!"

Ashley was struggling to stop them but she remembered her little angels and her loving husband that was waiting for her back home.

Getting up from the ground she pushed towards her, making alice and her minions very surprised.

"She's braver then we thought"

"Ashley seems to have more strength inside her then all of us expected her to have"

Greena and the other's smiled and cheered their best friend on knowing that she could win.

But mandy on the other hand was not going to be made a fool of and spatted at her again.

"You don't know when to give up!"

"I just don't like giving up because there's a difference!"

Ashley loaded up two arrows and let them fly, mandy dodged them quickly but then she saw her load up another arrow that was covered in frost.

"Humans, elf's, dwarfs and fairies are the most wonderful beings that I have ever met and that's why I'm a fairy too!"

Mandy had, had enough of her stupid speech's so she was glowing with a light blue aura and she was smiling evilly.

"You really are a worthless fairy!... Let's get rid of some of this useless ice I'm sure that alice won't miss it!"

She slammed her hand down on the ground and a huge chuck of ice fell from it.

"Don't!"

Greena and the other's gasped in shock. "Earth is below there!"

"Mandy you must stop!... Ashley won and you must keep your word!"

"NO!" Ashley quickly chased it as fast as her wings would let her but it wasn't any use.

"The damn thing is to far away!... I have to use the frost arrow and all of the strength that I've got, frost arrow!"

She passed out, using up all of her strength but cael quickly appeared and catched her master in her arms.

Lying her down and gently touched her forehead.

"Ashley!... Ashley are you ok?!"

She opened her eyes and smiled at her guardian angel.

"Yeah I'm ok cael"

Cael smiled and hugged her and helped her to her feet.

"Mandy I won so you have to keep your word!"

She tighted her fist again, she shook her head and in anger she was going to attack her friends.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Alice was getting sick of mandy, knowing that she wouldn't keep her promise she froze her in place and walked up to ashley.

"A queen must always keep her word so I will do what I can to help but the queen sekhet of the egyptian rivers must be convinced as well so all of our powers could be joined together"

"I understand… Oh I almost forgot can you make two big snowflakes for my little girls?"

Alice nodded her head and blowed on her hands to make two big beautiful snowflakes and gave them to her.

"Thank you… Girls let's go"

Ashley opened up a portal and everyone walked inside it while mandy looked on at them.

"Alice you traitor!"

Nightingale got mad at her and said. "Don't talk to your queen like that!"

2d and the other's were waiting for all of them.

"Mommy's here!"

Aurore said while running up to her as did alicia and 2d.

"Mommy told you I would come back didn't she?"

"Yes you did!... Mommy did you get us the biggest snowflakes that you could find?"

Ashley laughed and holded her fists out to them before opening them, to show the snowflakes.

"WOW!" Alicia and aurore took them into their tiny hands and had big smiles on their faces.

"Look daddy we got snowflakes!"

"I know I see that!... Welcome back sweetheart"

She smiled and walked up to him and got on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"I missed you too my sweetheart… Were they causing trouble?"

"No they were being little angels like they always are"

"Love I'm so glad that you're back safe and sound"

Greena hugged murdoc and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too murdoc… Queen serenity do you know a egyptian queen called sekhet?"

"Yes!... She's the queen of the egyptian rivers why?"

Rose looked at sinbad and holded his hand while smiling.

"Because alice said that she can't help us make the earth a better place unless we get sekhet's help too"

"I understand but for now you girls must rest"

Ashley, 2d and the other's were in the cafeteria's kitchen making sweets.

"You got something on your face love"

Murdoc walked up to greena and used his thumb to wipe a smudge of chocolate sauce from her cheek.

"Mmm… Tasty!"

She blushed and smiled while looking at him.

2d putted his hand around his wife waist and smiled when she was stirring red velvet cake mix.

He stuck his finger in the batter and putted it in his mouth. "Hey!"

Ashley putted a wooden spoon to his face and got mad.

He just smiled and giggled. "What are you going to do with a wooden spoon?"

Giving it a lick and licked his lips at the sweet, yummy taste.

"I can hurt you with this"

2d giggled again and smiled while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh please sweetheart!... Like you could actually hurt me with that thing!"

Ashley smiled and licked the spoon also.

"You never know stu" Getting on her tippy-toes again to kiss him.

"A wooden spoon is a very deadly weapon if people know how to use it correctly"

They laughed and went to continue making their treats.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

I hope all of you like this episode and the others as well.

And thank you guys for taking the time to read them and thanks.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


	30. Chapter 30

Season 4 Episode 6

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

Ashley, 2d, aurore and alicia were eating the treats that all of them made with their dinner.

"It's really good"

"It's yummy!... Mommy did you and greena see other fairy's and trolls to?"

Ashley laughed and kissed alicia's cheek and took another bite out of her food.

"Mommy and aunty greena didn't see any trolls but we did see a magical ice queen and two ice fairy's"

Aurore and alicia were fascinated about their mother's story and wanted to know more about it but it was time for bed.

Tucking the little angels in this time they read baa, baa black sheep.

"Baa, baa black sheep"

"Have you any wool?"

"Yes sir, yes sir"

"Three bags full"

"One for the master"

"And one for the dame"

And one for the little boy"

"Who lives down the lane"

The little angels fell fast asleep, smiling they kissed their heads and quietly closed their bedroom door before going to their own room.

Ashley was taking a hot shower and thought about how she and 2d first made love.

First he got on top of her and opened her legs and smelled her juice's before licking her clit before licking her pussy.

His tongue was so amazing she was moaning a lot and felt her cum on his mouth.

Then he rubbed his cock against her before thrusting it deep and hard into her.

And she wrapped her legs around his back, wanting him deeper inside her.

They were panting and were sweating so much that their bodies were sticking together.

But she snapped out of her thoughts; when she felt 2d put his arms around her stomach.

"Hello little sweetheart"

She smiled and turned her head to the side to look at him and kissed him.

He kissed her shoulder before kissing her neck.

Then he took one of her breasts in his hand and started to massage it and pulled on her nipple, making her moan out.

"You like that sweetheart?"

All she could do is nod her head, licking her lips she fighted with his tongue and moaned into his mouth when he started to slowly finger her pussy.

"Mmm… 2d!" He smirked and savored her moans.

2d stopped kissing her to trap her against the cool wet shower walls and kissed her neck again while lifting up her left leg on his side.

They slid down the wall to the floor and she stroked his wet hair while looking into his non-existing eyes.

"I love you so much my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed one more time. "I love you so much to my sweetheart"

After their shower they went to bed.

"I never wanted to leave you… I wanted to be with you… I'm here I'll always be here…"

Ashley was in the dreamer world again and heard a beautiful women's voice echo throughout.

"I want to see you again… I know I can't see you again but still, If I could just see you once more… Once more… Just one more time"

Before the women could say anything more everything faded into a white light and she woke up.

It was still night time and 2d was still sleeping in the bed.

Quietly getting up she quietly opened the door to her daughter's room and saw them still sleeping.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the high-polished mirror.

'I can't sleep for some reason even though I'm really tired… Fighting mandy must of gotten me weak a little bit'

Sighing ashley walked into the school's library and used her flashlight to see the many books that she liked.

"How to make magical origami birds"

Sitting down in a nearby chair and flipping through the pages she saw a page that had a peacock but it was the most difficult one in the book.

Using her powers she summoned plenty of papers and a blanket with a comfy pillow as well.

Paper by paper she used up most of them until she finally made the perfect paper peacock and smiled at her creation.

"It's wonderful… I'm getting tired again" Yeaning ashley setted the book and the other items down on the floor.

Cuddling with the blanket she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Sweetheart… Sweetheart!" Ashley woke up to the sound of 2d's voice and looked up at him.

"Stu?... What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:00am… Sweetheart weren't you in the bed with me?"

She covered herself up because she was still in her pajamas and rubbed her eyes before answering him.

"I couldn't sleep last night for some reason and I came here to get some rest and I read a book about how to make magical origami birds"

She used a moving spell to put the book back in its place and throw away the remaining paper while keeping the bird with her.

"Sweetheart I was worried about you and I thought that something bad happened to you"

Ashley smiled and got up from the chair, letting the sheet fall on the floor and putted her arms around the back of his neck.

"Oh stu you're such a worrier!"

2d smirked and putted his arms around her back. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to punish you on this chair"

She giggled and got on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"Mmm I would love that"

He smirked again and kissed her this time.

They looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there and quickly ran over to the dorm that wasn't too far away and let her get dressed.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

Another episode is done and finished!.

This was a very weird one because ashley walks into the library at nighttime while in her underwear but anyway I hope all of you like it.

Bye, bye!. ^_^


	31. Chapter 31

Season 4 Episode 7

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

Ashley finally joined the other's for breakfast in the cafeteria and hugged her little angels.

"Good morning mommy!"

"Good morning sweeties!"

"Hay love why did you sleep in the library last night?"

Murdoc asked while eating his scones with breakfast gravy.

"Oh 2d told you that huh?" She looked at him and gave him a wink, making him blush.

"Well the reason why I was in the library is because I couldn't sleep last night and I read a book about how to make magical origami birds… See"

She showed all of them the peacock that she made and they loved it especially the kids.

"Nice birdie!... Can it fly mommy?"

"I don't know let's see"

Ashley used a little bit of magic on it and it was alive.

It flied around the room leaving silver fairy dust behind it, attracting the other students as it flied over their heads and back into its maker's hand.

"Wow!... That's amazing mommy!"

Aurore looked at the little paper bird with stars into her eyes.

She smiled at her family and they smiled back at her.

Sinbad reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce and putted a few drops on his scrambled eggs that had cheese into it.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Hot sauce!"

"That is enough"

He shook his head while putting more drops onto it. "No… They can't make food hot enough for me!"

"Oh you are going to be sorry"

"Watch this"

As soon as he putted the eggs into his mouth it burned it so bad that he quickly spited it out and it made rose laugh hard.

"S… Sinbad I told you not to put too much hot sauce!"

"Whoo!... That was good!"

Rose continued to laugh and kissed him.

After breakfast they went to their first class of the day which was art class again.

Everyone sat down in their chairs and waited for the teacher.

"Welcome back everyone!... You may begin painting whenever you're ready"

Rose painted a field full of sunflowers and in the distance was a light house.

And the final touch was a clear blue sky with white clouds.

All of the students turned in their work with their signatures and the dates on them as well.

Ashley, 2d, aurore and alicia were walking around the school's courtyard having a great time until one of the elf's ran into alicia, making her scrape her knee on the hard ground.

"OW!... MOMMY, DADDY!"

Ashley got really mad and gripped the boy's shirt and said while 2d covered his daughter's ears.

"You asshole you hurted my daughters knee!"

"Jesus I'm sorry!... It was an accident okay!"

"Accident my ass!... I want you to say sorry to her right now or I'll turn your balls into paste!"

She pushed his back and he bended down to look at the little angel that was crying in her father's arms.

"Hey kid I'm sorry ok?... I didn't mean to hurt your knee and make you fall down"

Alicia wiped her tears away and looked at the elf boy and made a small smile.

"It's ok"

He smiled and snapped his fingers, a cherry lollipop appeared.

She took it and 2d said. "What do you say alicia?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome little twerp!"

He smiled while rubbing her head before looking at ashley.

"I'm sorry that I hurted your kid ashley and 2d"

"We forgive you but don't do it again"

The elf boy nodded his head and left, ashley bended down to look at her daughters bruised knee and sang.

_Crow glow with light._

_Hear my prayers._

_Stop the clock and keep my youth._

_I won't know pain._

_Crow guard me._

_Innocence like nothing else._

_Through my life enlighten my days._

They both glowed with gold light and her wound was completely healed.

"Thank you mommy"

"You're welcome honey" She smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up.

They met up with murdoc and the rest at the crystal city.

"It's about time you guys got here!"

"Sorry that we're late but alicia scraped her knee"

"Aw!... Are you okay sweetie?"

Harmony picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Alicia nodded her head and continued to suck her yummy lollipop.

Everyone got ready for the concert while aurore, alicia and beatrix were backstage watching the whole thing.

"Hello everyone in the crystal city!"

The crowed screamed and cheered for the band as did sinbad and everyone less as they looked at them.

"This song is a true classic and will always be in my heart and I know that one day my daughters will sing it when they get older… It's called la bamba!"

Noodle hitted her drum sticks two times before the other's joined in.

_Para bailar la bamba!._

_Para bailar la bamba!._

_Se necesita una poca de gracia._

_Una poca de gracia para mi para ti._

_Y Arriba y arriba!._

_Arriba y arriba!._

_Por ti sere, por ti sere._

_Yo no soy marinero._

_Yo no soy marinero._

_Soy capitan!, soy capitan!, soy capitan!._

_Bamba, bamba, bamba, bamba, bamba, bamba._

_La bamba… Para bailar la bamba!._

_Para bailar la bamba!._

_Se necesita una poca de gracia._

_Una poca de gracia para mi para ti._

_Y Arriba y arriba!._

_Para bailar la bamba!._

_Para bailar la bamba!._

_Se necesita una poca de gracia._

_Una poca de gracia para mi para ti._

_Y Arriba y arriba!._

_Arriba y arriba!._

_Por ti sere, por ti sere._

_Bamba, bamba, bamba, bamba._

"Everybody sing!"

Everyone started to sing the lyrics with her and were clapping their hands and having fun.

Ashley and the other's bowed as the crowed continued scream their names and clapped. 

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

I hope all of you like this episode and more to come and I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read my stories and giving your opinions and I just love you guys!. ^_^


	32. Chapter 32

Season 4 Episode 8

_The things closet to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_What in the world is the happiness that you gained from your newest experience?._

_Maybe you're just too blessed to remember!._

_That you're here._

_That you're breathing._

_Realize that's just a miracle in itself._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_Let's say that even if you are hypocritical if you saved someone because of it that would be real, more than anything._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!._

_The things closest to you._

_You need to pay the most attention to._

_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

_You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted._

"Continue chasing after your dreams and go on without giving up"

_The more you say pretty things like that the less that actually gets done._

_I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart to use to live through tomorrow and I'll never take it for granted._

_Let's go!. _

Ashley, aurore and alicia were playing hide and go seek together and aurore was hiding under the bed and alicia was hiding in the closet.

"Ready or not here I come!"

She looked in the bathroom then in greena's room and went back into their bed room and looked under the bed.

"Found you!... Now where's your sister?... Hmm"

Getting up from under the ground, she had a good idea about where her other little angel would be.

Quietly walking up to their closet she smirked and pretended to not know where she was.

"Hmm… I wonder where alicia is hiding?"

Alicia giggled while trying to be quiet and smiled.

Ashley turned around to look at aurore and putted her finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet and holded the knobs to the closet and quickly opened them.

"HA!... Found you!"

She ran inside and hugged her, all three of them laughed and smiled when they saw 2d standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing in the closet?"

"Alicia, me and mommy were playing hide and go seek!"

"You guys were?... Wow that sounds like fun"

They meet up with the others and walked outside.

Greena opened up a green portal and hugged murdoc and kissed him.

"I love you murdoc"

"I love you to love"

Ashley bended down to look at her little angels and smiled.

"Mommy loves you two and I'll be back soon ok?"

"Me and aurore love you too mommy"

They hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks.

2d smiled and got in the hug as well, all of them got up and she kissed him.

"I love you my stu-pot"

"And I love you my sweetheart"

Ashley and the other girls waved goodbye to their loves before stepping through the portal.

They were in queen sekhet's kingdom.

It's like egypt except there were cat people walking around instead of humans and in the center was sekhet's sphinx.

They walked inside and were greeted by one of her guards.

"How may I help you, young travelers?"

"My name is ashley of arcadia and these are my friends, greena, rose, beatrix and harmony… We want to see queen sekhet"

"May I ask why?"

"We're trying to make the world a better place"

"I see… Please follow me"

They followed the guard into, many beautiful hallways that had paintings of different things and they finally reached the throne room where sekhet was sitting.

"My queen these five travelers have said that they want your help to make the earth a better place"

"Really?... Let me see their faces"

The girls curtsied and introduced themselves.

"Your highness my friends and I have come all this way for your help in restoring the earth's fruits"

Sekhet smiled and walked to her. "I'll help you only if you complete a challenge for me"

Ashley looked at the other's hoping to get there ok and looked back at the queen.

"What kind of challenge?"

"All of you will have to go through a maze and use your powers to heal a gold scarab and if you heal it then I will help you"

"Alright… Let's go"

She transported them to the maze, it was made out of hard stone and it looked very hard to get through.

The girls joined hands and said the magic words.

"NIGHTIX SOPHIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

They flied through the huge maze and prayed that they didn't get lost.

They went forwards, backwards, left, right and went into dead ends a couple of times until they finally found the scarab.

It has a small tiny ankh design on it with a tiny ruby on it as well.

"Girls let's do this… Crow light!"

"Grass Harp!"

"Rose healer!"

"Time warp!"

"Light lullaby!"

Their magic healed not only the scarab but sekhet's kingdom as well and everyone that lived there.

All of a sudden the maze sinked into the ground and sekhet walked up to all of them with her guards as well.

"You did well and as promised I will help earth"

She and everyone released their magic as did alice, nightingale and mandy.

The energy covered the whole earth and made every plant, tree, house, parks, school and everything else healthy and wonderful again.

"Thank you all for your help in restoring peace and hope to the whole world"

She smiled and shook her hand. "It should be us thanking all of you as you did help us after all… This portal will take you home and have a safe journey"

"Thank you and take care"

2d and the others were waiting for their fairies to come back and all of them smiled when they saw them.

"Hello my little angels!"

"Mommy your back!"

Alicia and aurore ran over to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"We missed you mommy and daddy did too"

"He did huh?"

He blushed when he saw her smirk and hugged her and kissed her.

"Welcome back sweetheart"

"Thank you my stu-pot… I missed you too"

She hugged him again and picked up her little angels and kissed their foreheads.

_In cases such as these I'd like a hand._

_Don't wake me up without a master plan._

_With sight and sound becoming fragile don't you understand?._

_When things that once were beautiful are bland?._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_In truth there is no better place to be than falling out of darkness still to see._

_Without a premonition._

_Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light before we land._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine._

_Heaven for us._

_Before we let euphoria convince us we are free remind us how we used to feel before when life was real._

_And when I feel like I can feel once again._

_Let me stay awhile, soak it in awhile._

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong._

_Buy a little time, for this head of mine. _

_Heaven for us. _

Season 4 is finally over you guys and season 5 will be up soon.

It was cute when ashley played with her little girls and saved the scarab with her friends too.

That's all bye, bye!.


	33. Chapter 33

Season 5 Episode 1

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. _

Ashley was wearing her normal clothes, a cute cinnamon dress that shows her legs and matching low-heeled sandals that have rhinestone ankle straps.

And her hair is tied in a long ponytail with a red tie.

"You look beautiful sweetheart"

She blushed and smiled while holding his hands.

"Thank you my stu-pot… Where are the little angels?"

"There out with murdoc because I told him that we wanted to be alone for a little bit"

She smiled again and putted her arms around the back of his neck, they danced slowly for a little awhile.

2d an ashley stopped dancing when her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?... Your bringing the babies back?... Ok see you soon bye"

"What did murdoc say?"

"He said that he's going to bring the babies here in 2 minutes or less"

Just like lightning murdoc showed up with the girls hand in hand.

"MOMMY AND DADDY!"

Aurore and alicia ran up to their parent's and laughed when the both of them picked them up.

"Where did you guys go with uncle murdoc?"

"He took us to the mall to get new shoes and ice cream"

"He did?... Thank you murdoc"

"It was my pleasure love"

They met up with the others and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Everyone sat in their normal place's and started to eat.

"Aurore, alicia do you wanna see a magic trick?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

Sinbad pulled out a gold coin from aurore's ear and did the same thing to alicia's ear.

The little angels clapped their hands at his cool trick. "Wow!... That's amazing!"

"You two can keep these if you guys want to"

"Thank you sinbad!" The little girls said at the same time and showed the coins to their parent's while smiling.

Everyone were sitting in the courtyard and relaxing until cael appeared to greet them.

"Princess ashley I think it's time for you and your friends to earn the next level in your fairy forms"

"Next level?... What do you mean cael?"

"What I mean is that I think it's time for you to earn your harmonix"

"Cael what's harmonix?"

"All of you will need to find a white rabbit with rainbow eyes that lives in a dream manor"

"A dream manor?... What does that mean?"

"Wait I've heard shrine maidens sing about it in a lullaby but they would only sing it to make a priestess go to sleep"

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_If you cry, the boat you'll ride, the last trip to the other side._

_Once you get there, sacred marks you'll bear._

_They shall be peeled off, should you fail to lie still._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_If the priestess wakes from her dream._

_Perform the rite of stakes, her limbs pinned tight._

_Lest the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all._

_Go to the other side._

_Go to the other side._

_Cast the boat, take a ride, cross the rift to the other side._

_Further and further to the other side._

_It must sail bearing your tattoos and our offering of tears._

"What a awful lullaby to sing to a maiden or a child but if it will help us then I don't see a reason not to go to the dream manor"

2d and ashley were taking a shower after they putted the kids to bed.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"I want to fuck you" He said while kissing the back of her neck and slowly rubbed her clit.

"I… I want your cock to"

He smirked and let her suck his cock first, she took him whole and bobbed her head as she went faster and faster.

He gripped her head and slammed her down his cock that was getting hard as a rock.

"Sweetheart I… I'm close"

She nodded her head and continued to suck him, 2d finally came inside her mouth and used the cool wet wall as support to hold himself up.

Ashley bended over on the wall where the knobs and shower head were, looking to the side she saw him walk closer to her and moaned when he thrusted into her.

Thrust after thrust he was very close to releasing his load into her but holded it in to kiss her before finally cumming into her.

They slid down to the floor and were completely soaked in sweat,

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed her back and helped her up. "I love you too my sweetheart"

They went into their room and went to sleep.

Ashley, greena, rose, harmony and beatrix were in the dream manor looking for clues.

"Girls we should split up… Me, greena and rose will go this way while harmony and beatrix go that way ok?"

"RIGHT!"

They looked through every room, every nuke and cranny of the manor until they saw something moving in hallway.

"What is that?"

All of a sudden it jumped out of where it was hiding and it was the rabbit with the rainbow eyes.

"We found it!... Let's call the others"

The rest of the girls arrived to their location in no time, she bended down and catched it in her arms but before anyone could do anything their dream ended.

Ashley opened her eyes but screamed when she saw the rabbit looking straight at her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

The other's ran into the room and saw the little thing from their dreams.

"Come little girl"

Greena holded it and the others gave 2d and ashley time to get dressed.

The both of them joined the other's all of them looked at the rabbit as it sat on the table.

"It looks like the one from our dream alright but I don't see how it could help us"

As they continued to look at it, it glowed brightly making them cover their eyes and when the light faded the rabbit changed into a ghostly figure of an old woman and she spoke.

"I am the guardian of harmonix and sirenix… If all of you want to earn these special abilities then you will have to solve five gems to obtain sirenix as I can only grant all of you the power of harmonix"

"Where are the gems?"

"The first clue to find the gem of health is… A fairy heals the wound of another but the thing that they see might not be true… Take these sirenix boxes as they will help you on your quest"

The old lady disappeared leaving the nightix club thinking about the clue.

"I don't understand that clue at all"

Aurore and alicia thought hard and sat on their mommy and daddy's lap.

"Mommy and daddy maybe it's another fairy!... The old lady said that a fairy heals the wound of another but it can't be a fairy after all"

Ashley smiled and kissed the top of her daughters head and hugged her.

"You two are very smart!"

Everyone was at the beach just having a good time until they heard an underwater mermaid calling for help.

"I need help!"

"What do you need help with?"

"My father is hurt very badly please help!"

"Ok just calm down… Girls let's go!"

They joined hands and said the magic words.

"NIGHTIX HARMONIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

Ashley turned around to face her only love and she smiled.

"I love you my stu-pot and I'll be back soon"

2d putted his arm around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. "You fucking better come back"

She got on her tippy-toes and kissed him and hugged him. Don't worry I will"

Then she bended down to look at her little angels and smiled warmly at them.

"Mommy loves you two and she'll come back as soon as she can ok?"

Aurore and alicia gave her a big hug and cried to. "We love you too mommy!... And all three of us will be waiting here until you get back"

She cried as well and kissed their cheeks and looked at them again before diving into the ocean.

Following the half-fairy and half-mermaid, they arrived to her injured dad, he had a big cut in his tail and it looked infected but it was okay nonetheless.

"You are going to be alright sir just relax"

_Crow glow with light._

_Hear my prayers._

_Stop the clock and keep my youth._

_I won't know pain._

_Crow guard me._

_Innocence like nothing else._

_Through my life enlighten my days_

Beatrix instantly that the clue said that the thing that they see can't be true so she quickly tried to stop her friend but it was to late as soon as the merman was healed it turned into a sea-monster and hitted her into a stone wall.

"ASHLEY!"

"Why you!... Grass locker!"

"Is that the best that you got?... Try harder!"

"Time blast!"

He just dodged it and did his own attack and his daughter did as well.

"Rose block!"

Ashley regained her senses and got up off of the ground to attack them both.

"Crow boomerang!"

It cut through the monster's stomach like butter and they faded into black dust.

Trying to catch their breath harmony picked the gem of health off of the sea ground and smiled at the other's before swimming up to the surface.

2d were playing sand castle with his little angels and looked at the ocean.

"Sweetheart you're back!"

He ran over to her and spinned her around two times and kissed her.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

Picking them up, she smiled at both of them and kissed their foreheads.

"Mommy loves you two and we got the gem of health!"

The sirenix boxes appeared before them and the gem placed themselves in their proper places.

"Only four more to go"

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

Episode 1 of season 5 is finally up and I'm sorry that it took so long to get it ready I've just been busy with stuff but I hope all of you like it anyway.

That's all bye, bye!. ^_^


	34. Chapter 34

Season 5 Episode 2

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. _

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AURORE AND ALICIA!... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Everyone was celebrating the little angels 7th birthdays and was having a great time.

The cake was red velvet with banana pudding frosting and it said {Happy 7th birthday!} on it in white sprinkles.

"Blow out the candles sweeties!"

"But make a wish first though"

They closed their eyes and made their wishes in their heads.

'I wish to be a great fairy like mommy'

'I wish for a diary to keep'

After making their wishes they blowed out the candles and clapped their hands with the others doing the same thing.

"Congratulations little loves!"

Murdoc said while giving them hugs and kissed their foreheads.

"Thank you grandpa murdoc"

"Thank you grandpa"

Each of them took a piece of cake and loved it; afterwards the little angels opened their birthday presents.

They got beautiful teddy bears, coloring books with crayons, jewelry boxes with jewelry already inside them and fairy diaries with locks and two keys attached to them.

But the most wonderful gifts that they got were two gold heart-shaped lockets that have gold plated chains and turquoise and coral gemstones.

The lockets open up to reveal spaces to hold two photographs and the locket is held with a double chain.

"Wow!... We love them mommy and daddy and thank you guys for the gifts!"

"You're welcome honeys"

2d bended down and smiled at the both of them and said while putting on the lockets for them.

"If either me or mommy is far away then you can open the lockets and remember us by"

Everyone saw the white rabbit hop over to all of them and the old lady appeared again.

"All of you have done well with getting the first gem now you must get the remaining four"

"We are ready… So what's the second clue?"

"Like a sword that is strong the person must be stronger, find the gem in an ancient city deep underground and use the golden egg to play a melody"

At that finally word she disappeared and ashley immediately knew what the clue meant.

"Guys I know where to find the gem of strength!... Stu remember when I told you about the underground city that is below my kingdom?"

"Yes I remember it so that's where we need to go"

Opening up a portal they walked through it and met up with her parent's.

"Hi mommy and daddy!"

Anna and alistar hugged her daughter and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hello honey"

"Hello sweetie!... What brings you over here?"

"Me and the other's are on a quest to get sirenix but we need the gem of strength to complete it and it's in the underground city"

"Ok… Everyone follow us to the secret passage"

They fallowed the king and queen to the library, anna pulled one of the books out of its slot and the book case moved away revealing a set of stairs to the city.

After going down them they were at the other side of the very old city that was on the other side of the bridge.

The whole place was abandoned for years and years and looked like it was about to collapse at any moment.

The water below them was mucky and didn't seem to have any life left in it.

There were blue glowing crystals everywhere and in the distance what looked to be an old water wheel that seems to be connected to the waterfall above it.

On the water was an old boat that could only be accessed by a small cave and in the center was an old door that leads further into the city.

"Let's go find the gold egg to get the gem of strength!"

"YEAH!"

Alistar reformed the missing piece of the bridge and they saw the egg already on the pedestal to work the wheel but it wasn't working right.

"The water wheel… It's not working properly even though the egg is in its place"

Ashley smiled at her friends, they joined hands and said. "NIGHTIX HARMONIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

The girls flied up to the pedestal and examined it closely.

"This gold egg looks different"

"What do you mean ash?"

"What I mean is the real egg makes a ticking sound while this one doesn't so it can't be the right one"

She flied up to the curved-in cave that had the greenish-bluish glowing symbols curved into the stone.

'Well at least those are still there'

Flying back to the other's she opened the door to the tomb that held the other gold egg, to the left was a stone mechanism to the other parts of the city but they didn't need to use it.

"Here is the real one that we need to use… Come on everyone we're almost there"

Using the real egg together the waterfall wheel was up and working again.

The symbols played a piece of a song that the girls have to figure out but luckily the egg seemed to give them a hint on how to play it.

24 minutes have passed of trying to figure out the stupid thing they finally got it right, the gem appeared before them in all of its glory.

"We did it girls!"

"They got it!"

"Alright!"

But it's never that easy so when the gem took its place on their sirenix boxes a flame blast hitted ashley, making her fell down into the water below them.

"SWEETHEART!"

"MOMMY!"

"MOMMY!"

Greena and the others looked to see who hitted their best friend and it was none other than blaze and her goons.

"All of you thought I wouldn't return?... Well you thought wrong, fire magic!"

"Grass water leaf!"

"Time Shaking!"

"Beatrix me and the rest of us will handle this go save ashley!"

"Right!"

Beatrix dived into the water and it was much deeper then it appeared to be.

And it was so dark that she had to use her powers to light the darkness around her.

Quickly looking around she spotted faint movement down below her and knew it was the black crow protecting its master from drowning.

"Ashley!... Hold on I'm coming!"

She swimmed fast and catched her friend in her arms and quickly swam up to the surface.

Greena and the others continued to fight off their enemies until they heard water splashing.

"Beatrix saved ashley!"

Blaze losted her shit, she can't believe that her worst enemy is still alive and she got so mad that she nearly destroyed the whole city with her powers until jafar stopped her.

"JAFAR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Blaze she can't die yet!... Now calm the hell down!"

Before she could do any more damage he transported them back to his palace.

"Sweetheart!"

2d went by his wife side and holded her into his arms.

"NO!... You said that you wouldn't die!... Was all that a lie!?"

He closed his eyes shut and prayed that all of this would be a dream, that is until he felt a hand gently touch his face.

All of them gasped in surprise as the hand that touched 2d's face was ashley's.

She chuckled a little bit before smiling at him.

2d smiled at her too and continued to cry. "Sweetheart you're alive!"

He hugged her tightly and warmly as did the others.

"Love how did you survive the fall?"

Smiling again she hugged her little angels and kissed their heads before answering him.

"Well when I was falling I summoned the black crow to protect me so I wouldn't drown and it worked"

Looking at their boxes they only have three more gems to get their sirenix powers.

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

I hope all of you guys love this episode and stay tuned for the 3rd movie as well and have a great day!. ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

Season 5 Episode 3

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. _

Ashley was teaching her little angels how to do the cha, cha slide dance in their bedroom.

"One… Two… Three… Four cha, cha!"

"Are we doing it right mommy?"

"You guys are doing great!"

After a few minutes they stopped to take a break and relax a little bit.

2d and ashley were sitting down were sitting in the school's garden just looking at the clouds while the kids were playing around.

"Stu I want to have a bakery"

"A bakery?"

"Yep!... I want to make it on earth and have different kinds of sweets and breads"

"Mmm… Shut up your making me hungry!"

She giggled and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

The white rabbit hopped up to them and the old lady appeared again.

"All of you have done well but your next challenge for the other three gems begins"

"We understand so give us the next clue"

"With every twist and turn the deeper you go… Until the shimmering shells sing with the oceans voice, venture where the dark depths of the oceans shine… A precious gem self confidence lies in the deeps"

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ashley and 2d was stumped.

"That is the hardest clue that I've ever heard of"

The little angels ran over to their father and mother and sat down on their laps.

"Mommy what's hard?"

"Hmm?... Oh the old lady gave me and daddy another clue to get the 3rd gem sweeties"

"How many gems do we have to get daddy?"

"Um… Only two more after we get this one"

They went back inside to tell the others about the clue that the old lady told them.

"Alright but where are going to find it though?"

"Aum"

"Aum what?"

Harmony summoned a book about old realms and legends in her hands and looked through the pages to the old city of aum.

"Aum is an ancient that was lost beneath the waves and all of its inhabitants died as well so that's where we need to go"

Everyone went to the sacred waters where the city was destroyed and the water looked so dirty that there might be pollution in it or dangerous creatures lurking below the depths.

"Why is the water so dirty?"

"Well russel like I said the city was lost so maybe that's why or there is something more dangerous in there but either way we have to look"

The girls joined hands and said. "NIGHTIX HARMONIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

Before diving into the water greena said good bye to murdoc and gave him a kiss and rose did the same thing to sinbad.

2d hugged ashley and kissed her. "I love you my sweetheart"

She smiled and kissed him this time. "And I love you my stu-pot… And I love you my little angels"

Aurore and alicia hugged their mother tightly. "We love you too mommy!"

The girls dived into the ocean and saw the city or what was left of it.

The whole city was completely destroyed except for one room and that room was the throne room.

They swam inside and there was the gem of self confidence sitting on top of the throne.

"There it is girls!"

But as soon as harmony touched it the gem shocked her hand. "Ow!... The damn thing shocked me!"

Looking around harmony saw green seaweed on top of the broken window; gripping it she wrapped it around her hand tightly and slowly moved her hand to the gem and was able to get it.

"You got it harmony!"

Greena hugged her while smiling as did the other girls.

The others were waiting for their wonderful fairies and smiled when they saw them swim to the surface.

"You guys made it!"

"And they got the gem to!"

Ashley ran over to her family and hugged them.

"MOMMY!"

"Sweetheart!... We're so glad that you're safe"

She smiled and kissed her daughter's cheeks while kissing her husband's also.

"Mommy loves you two and I love you my sweet stu-pot"

2d smiled and bended down a little bit to kiss her sweet lips.

"I love you to my sweetheart"

The girls looked at their sirenix boxes and they were almost completely had the gems on them.

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

Another episode is out the window and done with!. {Does the happy dance ^-^}

And if any of you are wondering what aum or ohm means is in indian religions that monks say at the beginning of a prayer or holy scripture.

Love you guys!.


	36. Chapter 36

Season 5 Episode 4

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. _

Ashley was making a secret dinner for her very best friends in the whole world and it was new orleans gumbo that has herbs and spices with fresh homemade buttermilk biscuits and greens.

For the dessert, is raspberry tart with whipped cream on top.

The food was almost done cooking. 'I hope everyone will love this'

Getting twelve bowls, plates and goblets she putted the food on them and used a levitating spell to help her carry them.

Opening the door just a smuge to see if the others were inside and they were.

"Hey guys I've made you something special!... Its gumbo and raspberry tarts"

Everyone's eyes lit up at the delicious food that was placed before them and couldn't wait to eat it.

"This looks good love… And it is"

"Thank you murdoc and I'm glad that all of you like it"

After dinner ashley was dancing the electric boogaloo while listening to I don't wanna come down by mark scott.

_You look so good to me like livin in a fantasy._

_You look so good to me ooh baby it's heavenly._

_I'm so excited!._

_I thought I never fall in love with you I just can't help it._

_I thought it was a game._

_I'm up to stripplin._

_At the sight of your sweet face and not to mention… You turn my tears to joy!._

_Now that I've found you girl let's love so true!._

_All I want to do is be loved by you._

_Girl it must be love cause it feels so right!._

_Say you'll always be, your love takes me higher._

_You look so good to me like livin in a fantasy._

_And I don't wanna come down though._

_You look so good to me it's heavenly._

_I don't wanna come down._

_You look so good baby like livin in a fantasy._

_And I don't wanna come down though._

_You look so good to me ooh baby it's heavenly._

_Now that I've got ya!._

_Never thought I let you get away._

_Something about you… You make me feel this way._

_And now we're united!._

_Ooh baby it's such a thrill._

_If I get sick I'll take your love only you can fix me up!. _

_It doesn't come in a pill!._

_Now that I've found you girl lets love so true!._

_All I want to do is be loved by you._

_Girl it must be love cause it feels so right!._

_Say you'll always be, your love takes me higher!._

_You look so good to me like livin in a fantasy._

_And I don't wanna come down though._

_You look so good to me ooh baby it's heavenly._

_I don't wanna come down though._

_You look so good to me like livin in a fantasy._

_I don't wanna come down!._

_You look so good to me ooh baby it's heavenly._

_Now that I've found you girl let's love so true!._

_All I want to do is be loved by you._

_Girl it must be love cause it feels so right!._

_Say you'll always be, your love takes me higher!._

_You look so good to me like livin in a fantasy._

_And I don't wanna come down!._

2d went inside the room while ashley was dancing on the ceiling and smiled before joining in as well.

She smiled and kissed him while putting her arms around the back of his neck.

"I love you my stu-pot"

"And I love you my sweetheart"

They danced and had a great time and didn't have to worry about anything but themselves.

After dancing for a long time they stopped because it was getting late and changed into their pajamas before going to sleep.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry"

Ashley was in the dreamer world again and this time she heard a fifteen year old girl's voice throughout.

"Itsuki before the festival I want to meet you again… It's our fault"

"Sae kurosawa I'm dreaming your dreams"

"If it was to come to this… We should have done the ritual"

She walked through other people's dreams and holded sae's dreams in her hands.

"I don't want to kill anymore"

But before anything else could happen she woke up.

Looking at the other side of the bed 2d wasn't there as always.

"Mornin little sweetheart"

2d said while kissing her forehead, making her blush and smile.

"Good mornin to you to big stu… Are the little angels up?"

"Yeah there in the living room with greena and the other's"

"Ok I'm getting up"

After getting dressed she walked into the living room and greeted her angels.

"Mommy you're awake!"

Aurore and alicia smiled at their wonderful parent's and hugged them both.

"Mommy loves you two and she always will"

"Me and aurore love you to mommy and daddy too"

When she set them down the white rabbit appeared again as did the old lady.

"All of you did a great job but your journey isn't over, here is the next clue… Find the flower of the depths as it answers only to courage. Find the sapphire reef and snatch courage from its jaws"

The lady disappeared leaving the others trying to understand the clue.

Rose thought about it hard and snapped her fingers when she knew where to locate it.

"The sapphire aquarium!"

"Who?"

"The sapphire aquarium is a place that has different kinds of dolphins in it and its surround by cool sky blue water and it's so deep that it has a hidden place were the sapphire reef is"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled before joining hands. "NIGHTIX ZOOMIX!"

They disappeared and headed for the aquarium. 

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

Finally episode four is up and ready!.

I want to say thank you for viewing and reading all of my stories and thank you all.

That's all be, bye!. ^_^ 


	37. Chapter 37

Season 5 Episode 5

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. _

Everyone arrived at the aquarium and saw different kinds of fishes and dolphins as well.

"Well here we are"

"It sure is big love but how come there's no one here?"

"I forgot to say that people don't come over here because they think that there's something bad in the water but we'll found out if it is or not"

The girls joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX HARMONIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

But Ashley felt scared for some reason and didn't know why.

"Girls I… I think I should stay behind"

2d went by her side and knew right away that something was wrong.

"Sweetheart is there anything brothering you?"

She played with her fingers and didn't want to look up until 2d gently gripped her wrist and lovingly kissed the back of her hand, making her blush.

"Don't worry sweetheart… The little angels and I are going to wait for you like we always do"

Smirking he kept on kissing her cheek and it made her giggle. "2d stop!... Ok I'll go!"

"Thank you sweetheart"

After saying their goodbyes the girls dived into water and looked for the sapphire reef.

"Rose how are we going to find the reef exactly?"

"Well it's made of sapphires so it should shine brightly then any of the reefs here"

They swimmed for a while until the girls finally saw the sapphire reef.

"There it is!... But where is the gem of courage?"

When they swam up to the reef the girls looked around it to find the gem but then a huge snake-like creature appeared before them and attacked them, wanting nobody to steal the gem.

"Girls look out!"

Dodging out of the way harmony attacked it. "Light flash!"

Greena looked closely at the creature and saw the gem of courage in its mouth.

"Find the sapphire reef and snatch courage from its jaws"

She swam straight to the monsters mouth and the girls were very worried but smiled when greena got the gem of courage.

And it turns out that one blast was all it took to destroy it completely without hurting her.

Ashley smiled and hugged her best friend. "You did it greena!"

"Yeah I guess I did!"

Murdoc and the others were waiting for them and hoped that all of them were safe.

"They made it!"

"Love!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

Ashley hugged 2d tightly and kissed his cheek before bending down to kiss her little angels cheeks.

The gem of courage took its proper place on the nightix fairies boxes.

"Only two more to go and then all of us will get our sirenix powers girls"

"Awesome!". 

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

Guys I just want to say that I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this episode but I have a sore throat and I'm not kidding you that I got it from my nieces.

But I hope that all of you will like this even though it's so short and I'm sorry that it took so long for you guys to see it anyway I just want to thank all of you for your patience as well.

That's all bye, bye!. ^_^


	38. Chapter 38

Season 5 Episode 6

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. ___

Ashley walked into hers and stu's bedroom to see that he was lying on the bed with only his boxers on and was reading a book.

Blushing she locked the door and quietly got on the bed without him knowing and touched the spine of the book before snatching it out of his hands.

"Sweetheart" 2d said in an annoyed. "I was reading that book"

She stuck her tongue out and teased him by pretending to that there were pictures of girls in there.

"There are a lot of pretty girls in here!... I bet that you've been jacking off to them stu!"

2d's jaw opened but he knew that she was kidding so he was going to turn the tables on her.

Smirking he snatched the book out of her hands and hid it behind his back.

"Who's got the book now sweetheart!"

Ashley licked her lips and lied down, letting her breasts deflate and her nipples showed through the fabric.

He kissed her lips then licked her neck and kissed in between her breasts.

Quickly taking off her clothes he licked her nipple and sucked it, pulled on it with his teeth and did the same thing to her other nipple.

2d licked his way down her stomach and stopped at her pussy that was dripping lots of juices.

"Damn, you get wet so fucking quickly!"

She blushed and gently gripped his azure blue hair when he started to lick her pussy.

2d closed his non-existing eyes and pushed his tongue deeper inside, wanting to lick every inch of her.

"Your tongue is so deep inside stu!"

He opened up her pussy lips two times with his first and second fingers; he was blushing and smiled a little bit before licking her pussy again.

She came on his mouth and her chest was heaving up and down.

Opening one eye Ashley saw 2d lick his lips clean for any remaining juices and pulled him into a kiss when he got on top of her.

He holded up her legs above her head and thrusted his rock hard cock into her ass.

She bit her bottom lip and moaned into 2d's mouth when he kissed her.

They were sweating a lot and could feel the sweat drip off of their bodies.

After a few more thrusts he spilled his white, creamy cum inside her just like he always did.

He finally pulled out of her and holded her naked form.

"I… I love you my sweetheart"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead and it made her blush.

"I love you to my stu-pot… So what are going to do today besides having sex that is?"

"I think murdoc said that we're going to have a concert today and after that well that's for us to decide"

Ashley was getting ready for the concert and made sure not to miss anything.

This time they went to king shushun's kingdom and it's be a long time since they traveled there to the dagger of time.

The students and shushun's people screamed for the gorillaz and cheered when they saw the world's biggest band walk on the stage.

"Hello Babylon!... My name is Ashley and I'm the lead singer in the gorillaz!"

The whole crowed screamed her name as well as the rest of the bands.

"And here are my band mates!"

She went up behind 2d's back and rubbed his chest and kissed him at the same time, making the crowed yell excitedly.

"This is 2d and he's our lead guitarist!... Let's hear it for 2d!"

The crowed screamed 2d's name and looked at Ashley when she walked up to murdoc.

He kissed her cheek and smiled, showing his teeth.

"This is murdoc!... He's the master mind that put this shit together and brought it to all of you… Let's hear it for murdoc!"

She smiled when everyone cheered murdoc's name over and over, walking to Russel he spinned her around and smiled.

"This big guy is Russel and he's our lead pianist… Give it up for Russel!"

Then Ashley walked over to noodle and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"And last but not lest this shortcake is noodle and she's the lead drummest… Let's hear it for noodle!"

Once the crowed quieted down she looked at noodle and said. "Hit that thing babe!"

Noodle tapped her drum sticks three times before playing her drums with the other's following.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama sou iu atsukai Kokoroete yo ne!._

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto._

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto iine?._

_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto._

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano o nantoka shite!._

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara._

_KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no._

_Kawaiitte._

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama._

_Ki ga tsuite nee, nee._

_Mataseru nante rongai yo._

_Watashi o dare dato omotteru no?._

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!._

_Ima sugu ni yo._

_Ah!._

_Check, one two…_

_Aaaaah!._

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho._

_Monku wa yurushimasen no._

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto…_

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?._

_Mukae ni kite._

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "Ohime-sama" tte._

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara._

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?._

_Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama._

_Ki ga tsuite hora, hora._

_Otete ga aitemasu._

_Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama._

_Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku._

_Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa…_

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI!._

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN!._

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu… _

_Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de._

_Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon._

_Ato de koukai suru wa yo._

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa._

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama._

_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?._

_Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?._

"_Hikareru abunai you" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI._

…_Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo._

_AH!._

_Hey baby._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._

Ashley and the others bowed to audience and waved goodbye before leaving the stage.

Alicia and aurore were running around the schools gardens while 2d and Ashley were sitting down, looking at their little angels play.

"The concert was a success huh stu?"

"Yes it sure was… Look there's the white rabbit!"

The little angels ran over to their mom and dad.

The old lady appeared before them and smiled a little.

"You have done well but your journey is not over yet"

"All of us understand but what's the next clue?"

"With every twist and turn, the deeper you go until the shimmering shells sing with the oceans voice. Venture where the dark depths of the oceans shine, a precious gem. Self confidence lies deep below"

And with that she disappeared, leaving 2d and Ashley and their little angels thinking about the clue.

"Shimmering shells sing with the oceans voice"

2d snapped his fingers when he knew what the clue meant.

"Sweetheart the gem is in the rainbow sigil!"

"The rainbow what?"

"The rainbow sigil is a big lake and the water is like a rainbow because of the purple sigil that protects the lake so that's where all of us need to go"

They went to tell the other's about the gem.

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

Another episode is finished and out of the way!.

But I want to know if all of you would like me to use their sirenix powers in season 6 because I was only going to have them use it in the next movie so just tell me of I should or not.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^

PS. I'm going to make another story with the gorillaz and my main character Ashley so watch out for that as well.


	39. Chapter 39

Season 5 Episode 7

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. ___

Everyone transported to the rainbow sigil and the water looked beautiful.

"Russel it's beautiful!" Noodle was fascinated by the water and wanted to stare at it for a long time.

But they had their job to do so Ashley and the others joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX HARMONIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

Ashley bended down to look at her little angels and smiled at them and hugged them.

"Mommy loves you my little princesses and she'll be back soon ok?"

"We love you to mommy and be safe ok?"

"Ok sweeties"

Then she walked over to 2d and smiled before hugging him.

"I love you my stu-pot"

"And I love you my sweetheart"

The girls dived into the ocean and searched for the gem of self-confidence.

"Girls there it is!"

Harmony pointed toward the gem that was standing on a very high pedestal.

But as they swam up to it, it didn't look right.

There was a black aura around it and instead of its light blue color it has a black color to it. "Harmony look out!"

A snake-like creature attacked her it's whole body was green and its face was hard to describe, he hissed like a snake and had a staff in its hand.

"HEY!... You stupid ugly, whatever the fuck you are!... Crow water pierce!"

The creature dodged the attack and shooted white energy at Ashley but she shielded herself.

"Rose thorn punch!"

The creature spinned his staff around making the thorns deflects back at rose and she quickly flied out of the way.

"Grass tangle supreme!"

The seaweed around them wrapped tightly around the monster and it became tighter every time he tried to get out.

"Light sparkle!"

This time the creature was defeated and the gem returned to its beauty.

"All right!"

"Way to go!"

Their sirenix boxes appeared as the gem of self-confidence took its place on them.

2d and the rest waited for their fairies back at the school and smiled when they swam up to the surface.

"Sweetheart you're ok!"

He ran over to her and spinned her around two times before kissing her sweet lips.

Ashley blushed and smiled. "I love you too my stu-pot"

She smiled at her little angels and hugged them.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Mommy loves you my lovelies"

"Alicia and me love you to mommy… Did you get the gem?"

Nodding her head she summoned her sirenix box to show all three of them that they got it.

"Only one more to go"

Alicia and aurore were in there bedroom coloring in their coloring books and they were just having fun.

"Aurore I have this feeling"

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know but I think it might be something sad"

Alicia frowned and was sad but the frown went away when she whispered into her sister's ear. "Do you wanna build a pony?"

Aurore's smile became bigger and gripped Alicia's hand and the both of them ran into their secret hiding place that even their parents don't even know about.

"Alicia we have to be quiet because mommy and daddy will wake up"

"Ok"

Aurore rolled her hands and purple sparkly fairy dust appeared, the dust formed into a star and she throwed it up into the air and it exploded making lots of dust fall onto the ground.

"Wow!... It's my turn now!"

Alicia used pink sparkly fairy dust to make the body of a female pony and aurore made the head, legs, mouth and eyes.

Then Alicia made the rest of the parts and smiled at their creation.

"It looks great to me"

"Me too" The little angels quietly yeaned, they walked back to their beds and went back to sleep.

Aurore was still sleeping until she felt something brush against her face.

"Mmm alicia stop touching my face… AAHHHH!... MOMMY, DADDY!"

Ashley and 2d ran into their bedroom and was surprised when they saw a little pony on aurore's bed.

"Aurore what is that?!"

Alicia hopped out of her bed and jumped up and down. "Mommy, daddy that's the pony me and aurore made last night!"

Ashley and 2d looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What do you mean that you guys made it?"

She looked down because she didn't want to tell them about how the both of them created it but she knew that she had to.

"W… We created it using our powers watch"

Alicia circled her hands and pink sparkly fairy dust appeared, it turned into a heart.

She throwed it up into the air and it exploded into a lot of fairy dust.

"That's amazing honey!... Let's go show grandpa murdoc and the rest"

As they walked out of the bedroom the little pony followed them.

"Guys you have to see this"

"See what love?"

"Just watch… Show them sweeties"

The little angels nodded their heads and looked at their friends before doing the magic. "Ready?"

"We sure are"

Aurore and Alicia circled their hands and made their fairy dust emblems before throwing them up into the air and they exploded into millions of sparkly dusts.

It slowly fell on everyone; they smiled and reached out there hands to try to catch some of it.

"That's cool!… The both of you should tell queen serenity about your powers"

"We will… And this is our pony that me and aurore created using our fairy dust"

Green smiled at the cute little horse, she gently stroked its back and giggled when it neighed at her touch. "What are you doing to name it?"

"I don't know yet… But hopefully that we could come up with one".

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

As always I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my stories and I know I say that all the time but I really mean it.

And if any of you had stick through the story this long then you are a true fairy!. {No pun intended}

Thanks so much and see you in episode 8.

That's all bye, bye!.


	40. Chapter 40

Season 5 Episode 8

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away._

_The map that I made in my hand._

_Just keeps becoming older._

_Because just behind me a road will be made._

_Say good bye to younger days and now say hello to the world, the real life._

_Until the day I can say that I won't go back home._

_I will change the pain into tenderness._

_I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_My ability to remain myself._

_Is the bond that connects us._

_The time has taught me the weakness of lies._

_You have taught me the strength of love._

_In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness._

_I just gather up my memories._

_It turned to be that the things I can do for you._

_Are crushing me under their weight._

_It doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely._

_I just want to be blown by the air._

_There are not so many things I can do right now._

_I just want to make you smile._

_You who fell down when bidding farewell._

_Because there is pain there is joy._

_The drops of tears form a smile._

_You don't have to feel fear anymore._

_It is just like if I begun to understand._

_The thing that I can do for you._

_I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams._

_Before the present turns to the past there are still places I want to reach._

_My ability to remain myself is the bond that connects us._

_I'm gonna be on my way._

_Bye, bye my younger days._

_Now wipe your tears away. ___

Rose and sinbad were sitting in her bed just thinking until the white rabbit appeared again.

"Look sinbad it's the rabbit!"

The old lady appeared before them and gave a small smile to the both of them.

"You and your friends did very well but you still have one more gem to complete your sirenix boxes and get your sirenix powers"

"We understand but tell us the next clue"

"Like a lamp hidden under a cave, find the gold scarab to find the lion in the sand. To find the gem understand the message like a diamond in the ruff"

When the old lady disappeared sinbad snapped his fingers and looked at rose.

"Sekhet knows where to find the gold scarab so we have to go to her kingdom"

Rose nodded her head and called the gang about the riddle and that they needed to see queen sekhet.

Everyone transported to her kingdom and walked into her throne room to tell her about the clue.

"The gold scarab?... Yeah I know where to the first half please follow me"

They followed her up a set of stairs and into a hallway that had an old rusty box that was sitting on a table.

She used her magic to open the magical lock and handed the first half of it to Rose.

"Now to get the other half you must enter an underground labyrinth and the two pieces will become one again but be careful because there will be unknown dangers guarding it"

The gang left her palace and found the entrance to the labyrinth.

Ashley and the other's joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX HARMONIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

After the girls transformed they said their goodbye's to their loves and went to get the other half of the scarab.

"The only thing that we need to worry about girls is to try to get through this maze together"

"RIGHT!"

They went left, right, forwards, backwards and into a few dead ends a couple of times before finally finding the other and last half of the scarab.

"Excellent... Come on girls let's get back to the other's!"

Once they got back to the others Ashley putted the two half's together and it came alive!.

It flied around the cave, leaving gold sand behind.

"Girls let's split up… Rose, beatrix and harmony stay here and guard the others while me and greena go get the gem"

"Ok will protect them so hurry up!"

Ashley gave 2d a quick kiss before following the scarab with greena.

It flied out of sekhet's kingdom and into the dry desert but it was kind of hard because the sands were swirling around them and it was hard to see the gold scarab.

After the beetle reached a certain pile of sand it stopped and the two pieces broke apart again, making two golden eyes appear.

But then the most amazing and weird thing happened. The sand formed into a big lion's head and it talked.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"It is I ashley… Fairy of the black crow and this is my friend greena"

"You and your friend may proceed but touch nothing in the cave but only the gem of empathy"

The lion opened its mouth and the inside has a beautiful soft orangey yellowish glow with a big flight of stairs leading deeper inside.

They walked down and into a huge room filled with thousands of gold and treasures, there were rubies, emeralds, diamonds and many more gemstones that anyone could think of but they only needed one gem.

"Ashley it's beautiful!... Look at all this gold and jewels!"

"I know greena but don't get to distracted because we're just here to get the gem of empathy"

They followed the path into another huge room and there was the gem of empathy on a high pedestal.

Again there was another flight of stairs leading upwards.

Walking up the stone steps the both of them smiled at each other before gripping the gem.

"We got it greena so let's get out of here"

"Right!"

The both of them quickly flied back into the treasure room and out of the cave just in time to see the lion return back into the sands.

Murdoc and the other's smiled when they saw that Ashley and greena were safe.

"Guys we got the last gem!"

"Nice!"

The gem took its place on their sirenix boxes and the old lady appeared again.

"You have completed your quest for sirenix nightix and I hear by grant all of you the sirenix powers"

The girl's sirenix boxes glowed and opened up to reveal small different colored gemstones inside, smiling they putted the stones inside their pockets for safe keeping.

"Thank you so much for everything that you did for me nightix!... Farewell"

Everyone waved goodbye to the old lady for the last time and smiled.

_Let's go out on the town, It's just gloomy being here by yourself._

_You get caught in an endless loop of depression._

_Which troubles you? Ah all the more._

_Let's fly outside, there's no need to worry._

_The earth has been spinning since long, long ago._

_And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Simple routines, routine feelings._

_There will always be something that you have to protect._

_Looking out over the city… Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future._

_Let's search out under cover._

_This world is a treasure island._

_Let's take off together, let's do something fun._

_The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago._

_The sun will definitely shine down._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Sympathetic status quo, form friendships._

_There will always be times when you will have to move._

_Dancing in the street._

_Grooving to the light through the night._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's forget the bad things and just love each other._

_Brand-new love song halle, hallelujah!._

_Let's dance for tomorrow._

_Groovy love song halle, hallelujah!._

_There will always be times when you have to move._

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other._

_Let's be accepting…_

_Let's be kind to each other. _

Well guys another episode has come to an end and I just want to let you guys know that ashley will be the lead singer in the gorillaz for the story that I'm still working on.

Because I want to let you guys know ahead of time so all of you won't be wondering and I'm so excited to be working on it!.

And have a wonderful day my friends. ^-^


	41. Chapter 41

Season 6 Episode 1

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

Ashley and 2d were in the shower, loving the warm water drip on their bodies.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmm… 2d"

2d smirked and lied her down on the cool wet tiled floor, opening her legs he licked her pussy which was dripping a lot of juices.

Ashley moaned and tried not to move so much but she couldn't help it.

'Fuck his tongue is so amazing!'

He could hear in her moaning that she was ready to cum and welcomed every bit of it.

Her chest was going up and down; her breathing was heavy as well.

Opening one eye she saw her love licking his lips clean.

"How was that sweetheart?"

Blushing, she stretched out her arms and smiled. "It was wonderful!"

2d opened up his lover's legs and thrusted his cock into her and kissed her at the same time.

He moaned into her mouth and continued to thrust even harder inside her.

The water dripped on them trying to wash away their sweat.

2d came five shots of his creamy, white cum into Ashley's pussy and fell on top of her while panting heavily.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

"A… And I love you my sweetheart"

She smiled and helped him up before going to bed.

Ashley woke up in the middle of the night again, quietly getting out of the bed she walked into the bathroom and putted her hands on the sink while looking at the mirror.

'I can't sleep again… I'm tired but I can't go to bed'

Sighing she walked into the shower and turned on the warm water hoping that it would help her in some way.

Turning off the water she quickly dried herself with a white towel and went back to bed.

"Ashley!... Ashley wake up I have something to tell you!"

Ashley sat up on her bed, her hair was messy and her eyes were still tired.

"Cael what's so important that you woke me up so early?"

"You're going to get your Angelix powers!"

She yeaned as a response and looked at the other side of the bed to see that 2d wasn't there.

"Where's 2d and the other's?"

"There in the living room waiting for you"

"Ok thanks but I'm kind of worried because I feel that something might go wrong"

Cael smiled and holded her masters hand. "Don't worry Ashley I'll be by your side"

Giving a slight nod she disappeared and let her friend get dressed.

Ashley saw 2d and the other's sitting down looking at the tv.

"Sweetheart you're awake!"

He smiled and kissed her; the little angels ran up to their mom and hugged her.

"Mommy aunty greena gave pinky a heart-shaped hair pin!"

"She did?" She smiled and kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"Yeah!... Come and see mommy"

The both of them pulled her into their bedroom and pinky was eating oats in her stall.

"Pinky let mommy see your pretty hair pin"

The cute pony stopped eating and turned her head to the side to show the pin.

"Wow that's lovely!... Come on sweeties let's go into the living room because mommy has to tell everybody something"

Once they were back in the living room she told them what cael said to her and smiled.

"Guys I think we have to save people on earth in order to get our angelix powers"

Everyone nodded their heads and holded hands to say. "ZOOMIX!"

They transported to an empty ally way and searched for anybody that needed help.

"Someone help!... Those five men are robbing a bank and are keeping the people in there hostage!"

The gang looked at the glass doors to see if the people that were in there ok and they were.

"Girls come on!"

The girls joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX SIRENIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"2d call the cops while me the other's try to get the hostages out of there safely!"

He nodded his head and gave her a quick kiss before letting her be on her way.

"Nobody move or we swear to god that we'll shoot at the person who does"

"HEY!... Leave them alone!"

One of the robbers pointed his gun at one of the little girls head while looking back at Ashley and the rest.

"Don't fucking get any closer or I'll pull the trigger!"

Turning her head to the side she whispered to her friends. "Girls we have to bring out our angels"

They quietly summoned there guardian angels and the crowd gasped in shock as the beautiful angels appeared before all of them.

"Crow water disks!"

"Grass heart!"

"Thorn vine hold!"

"Time twirl!"

The robbers quickly ducked out of the way, making them drop their guns in the process.

"Light grip!"

Everyone could hear police sirens in the distance and knew that the cops finally showed up.

"Come out with your hands up and walk out slowly!"

The robbers knew that there was no getting out so they did as they were told and walked out slowly without casing anymore problems.

Everyone came out of the bank unharmed and was thankful for that.

"Look daddy something's happening to mommy!"

Ashley and the others glowed in a beautiful golden light, everyone smiled as they saw their fairies transform.

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena… Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Stu we got our angelix powers!"

She said while holding his hands and smiling.

Then she bended down to hug her little angels tightly.

"Mommy you did it"

"You did it mommy"

Everyone cheered for them, happy to see all of them.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

The girls flied up into the air with their guardian angels following and showed off their powers._._

_We're receiving every wave._

_This song sends love through!._

_Now as one we're gonna show it's our one desire and from this day you'll always know how our love grows higher!._

_Now as one we'll set the love, send our thoughts to you!._

_Send love through._

_Our love to you, send love through._

The whole crowd clapped as they watched the girls fly around.

"Sweeties do the magic"

"RIGHT"

The little girls circled their hands until their emblems appeared.

Throwing them up into the air they exploded into millions of fairy dust.

"This is so amazing!" One of the kids said while trying to catch the dust.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Are we really at season 6?.

That's so amazing and great!.

Anyway I was watching a video on youtube about 2d's voice over the years the other day and he makes me feel all funny in the southern regions. {Gets very embarrassed at what she just typed}

Forget at what I just did but I'm getting off topic, I just want to thank you guys again for everything that all of you did for me and my stories.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


	42. Chapter 42

Season 6 Episode 2

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

Ashley was in the training grounds while queen serenity watched her train.

"Angel crow magic!"

The gold ball hitted a wall made of stone, leaving a hole into it.

"Ashley you're practicing hard today"

Summoning two gold balls this time she panted heavily.

"I… I know but there's something on my mind that I can't get rid of"

She shooted them at the wall, making even bigger this time.

"Would you like to talk about it with me?"

Ashley sighed and thought it would be best to tell her then keeping bottled inside.

"I keep thinking about blaze and how she tried to hurt everyone in the school including you and I can't help but feel that she has something to do with my sister's disappearance and if she does then I just don't know"

Queen serenity smiled at her while putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be concerned about it now but focus on what's happening now ok?"

"Rager!"

Ashley went for a walk in the crystal city and saw a magician trying to get out of sturdy handcuffs by trying to pick the lock with a small black bobby pin while his back was turned away from the audience.

"Cael you have to see this"

She appeared by her side and watched the magician trying to get out of the cuffs.

He finally got out of them and putted the pin away before turning around to face the crowd.

"Wow that's so neat"

"I know huh? You know all my life I wanted to be a magician and perform in front of a large crowd… Well I already do as a singer"

Cael giggled and followed Ashley back to the school.

Once she was back into the bedroom she decided to draw something.

Grapping a sketch book, a pencil with colored pencils and a black sharpie pin from her desk she roughly sketched a butterfly that was resting on a sunflower.

Then she used the sharpie to keep the area's that she wanted and used an eraser to get rid of the guide lines.

And finally she used her colored pencils to color it in.

Picking up the finished product Ashley smiled to herself. 'Not bad at all'

"Mommy grandpa murdoc is hurt!"

Aurore called while holding the door knob.

"Where is grandpa at honey?"

"He's in grandma greena's room come on mommy hurry!"

They ran over to greena's room and saw murdoc sitting on the bed with a big scratch on his arm.

"Greena what happened to murdoc's arm?"

"Some girl scratched him with her nails by accident but I hope that your healing magic will work"

"Don't worry it will"

She walked over to murdoc and started to sing.

_Crow glow with light._

_Hear my prayers._

_Stop the clock and keep my youth._

_I won't know pain._

_Crow guard me._

_Innocence like nothing else._

_Through my life enlighten my days._

"Thank you love"

She smiled and gave him the thumbs-up which he returned.

They went into the living room and played with the little angels.

Princess serenity knocked on the door before coming inside.

"Hello guys!"

"Hey princess serenity… What brings you over here?"

"Mother said that she wanted to see all of you right away"

Ashley and 2d were both holding their daughters hands with the others not too far behind them.

Everyone sat down in chairs while the sailor soldiers played with the kids.

"Queen serenity you wanted to see all of us?"

"Yes I have another clue that might help in finding your sister"

"Really!? What is it?"

She opened the lower left drawer of her desk and took out a map that leads to a cave somewhere.

2d studied it very carefully before looking at Ashley. "Sweetheart this is the cave of monsters!"

"The cave of monsters?. That sounds weird and gross stu"

"I know but if it'll help us then I don't see a reason why not too"

"And how long will it take us to even find the cave exactly?"

"Maybe 12 days"

Sinbad had a shocked look on his face; his jaw was open as well.

"12 days! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'am"

Queen serenity looked at the gang and sighed while putting her hands together.

"All of you must get your things in order to prepare for the long journey ahead"

Everyone nodded their heads and went to pack everything.

"Stu what are we going to do about the kids because we can't just leave them here by themselves?"

They were packing their things in suitcases and Ashley looked at her love while continuing to put stuff inside.

Sighing he kissed her cheek. "I think we have to take'em with us"

She was worried because she didn't want her sweet angels getting hurt, as they still hadn't developed their abilities fully.

"I don't know stu because they haven't controlled their powers yet and-"

2d kissed her lips, making her blush then smiled while pulling away.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they're going to be fine… Now let's finish packing"

The little angels went into their parents' room and hopped onto their beds.

"Mommy, daddy what are you doing?"

"We're going somewhere and the two of you are coming with us"

"What about grandpa murdoc and the rest?"

"All of them are going with us to so make sure that the both of you get your things ready sweeties"

Harmony opened up a portal and all of them went through it.

They were transported to a small city that has many people walking around and doing their own things.

In the many shops that were there a cute little hotel that has white walls on the outside with lots of windows.

Everyone went inside and the registration clerk standed not to far from them.

"Excuse me sir me and my friends like to have ten rooms please"

"Of course ma'am… Sign in the registration book"

The gang signed their names and got the keys for the rooms.

Once everyone settled in, they rested for a little while before doing anything else but jafar was quietly watching from the shadows and smiled to himself.

'Splendid! Let's inform the monster giants that they will have visitors soon'

He disappeared and arrived at the monsters cave.

One of the giants that was guarding the entrance got into a defensive position, club in hand.

"Intruders most not get passed here! Prepare yourself little human"

Jafar smirked, waving his staff the club that was in its hands disappeared leaving him defenseless.

"Calm down my friend… My name is jafar and I'm only here to deliver a massage for you"

"What kind of massage?"

He snapped his fingers making a yellow portal of sorts appear and it showed Ashley talking to 2d about the cave.

"Stu I hope that the monsters cave has what we're searching for"

Snapping his fingers again the portal closed up. "I must go warn my chief of those humans to get everyone ready before they come here"

The giant quickly sent the warning while jafar went back to his palace where blaze, tiger and ivy were waiting for him.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Here's a fun fact. When I was first creating the first season for the nightix club I had originally named Ashley, cherry and the story was going to be like bloom's story.

Except that it would be a little different as well as the names, green was originally called sandy fairy of the sands and rose was originally called apple the fairy of fruit.

Harmony instead was going to be called molly the fairy of wind and beatrix would of originally be jenny the fairy of sleep.

Cherry was a normal girl instead of a princess just like Ashley is and here's the cool part and I know that some of you are going to hate me for this as she was getting registered in Alfa she was going to fall in love with icy the main villainess of the winx club series.

But as I was writing the story it just didn't feel right and it wasn't going to work so I changed a lot of things and behold this is the story that all of you are reading now.

So I hope that you guys liked a little insight into the alpha story going into the finished product!. ^_^


	43. Chapter 43

Season 6 Episode 3

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

It was time to leave the hotel and continue on with their journay.

The gang left the city and followed a path that had a small forest.

But they didn't realize that it was very dark inside further in.

"Harmony can you light the way for us?"

"I'll try"

She gathered any light that could be found and every bit of it formed a sphere into her hands.

Throwing it up into the air the sphere shined like millions of stars into the darkness and it showed them the way.

"Russel I have a bad feeling about this"

He putted his arm around noodle and pulled her into a hug while smiling.

"Don't get worried my noodle I'll protect you"

"Thanks Russ"

Everyone finally got out of the forest and saw a small house.

There was smoke coming out from the chimney. "Mommy, daddy look there's a house over there!"

"Hold on sweeties we don't know what could be inside so we have to be careful"

Ashley knocked on the wooden door and a old women answered. She has on a red dress that a young adult would wear and her hair is very curly.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but me and my friends are going somewhere and it will take us a long time to get there so may we stay here for the night?"

The old women thought about it and smiled happily. "Of course you may! I'm very happy to have visitors"

She gestured for them to come in. "Please make yourselves comfortable and dinner will be ready in just a moment"

"Dinner would be lovely"

As soon as she went back into her kitchen Beatrix felt that something was wrong with the old lady.

"Guys I don't trust her"

"Why not b?"

"It feels like she has a bad aura around her like she's a witch"

"Oh don't worry b! If she is then we'll fight her off"

The lady brought all of them steam bowls of stew that had carrots, potatoes, cabbage and peas with spoons of course.

"This looks good… By the way you never told us your name"

"My name doesn't matter now but all of you must rest I have spare bedrooms just follow the small stairs and use the three doors on the right side"

After eating dinner everyone used the doors and the bedrooms had two canopy beds each with brown sheets.

Tucking the kids in Ashley and 2d read them three little pigs.

"Once upon a time"

"There were was a mother pig"

"Who had three little baby pigs"

"The three little pigs grew so big that their mother said to them"

"You are too big to live here any longer"

"You must go and build houses for yourselves"

"But take care that the wolf does not catch you."

"The three little pigs set off"

"We will take care that the wolf does not catch us, they said"

"Soon they met a man who was carrying some straw"

"Please will you give me some straw?"

"Asked the first little pig"

"I want to build a house for myself."

"Sure"

"Said the man, and he gave the first little pig some straw"

"The first little pig built himself a house out of it"

"He was very pleased with his house"

"He said, now the wolf won't catch me and eat me!"

"The second little pig and the third little pig went on along the road"

"Soon they met a man who was carrying some sticks"

"Please will you give me some sticks?"

"Asked the second little pig"

"I want to build a house for myself."

"Sure, said the man"

"And he gave the second little pig some sticks"

"Then the second little pig built himself a house of sticks"

"It was stronger than the house of straw"

"The second little pig was very pleased with his house"

"He said, now the wolf won't catch me and eat me!"

"The third little pig walked along the road by himself"

"Soon he met a man carrying some bricks"

"Please will you give me some bricks?"

"Asked the third little pig"

"I want to build a house for myself."

"Sure"

"Said the man, and he gave the third little pig some bricks"

"Then the third little pig built himself a house of bricks"

"It took him a long time to build it and it was a very strong house"

"The third little pig was very pleased with his house"

"He said, now the wolf won't catch me and eat me!"

"The next day the wolf came along the road, he came to the house of straw that the first little pig had built"

"When the first little pig saw the wolf coming, he ran inside his house and shut the door"

"The wolf knocked on the door and said"

"Little pig, little pig let me come in!"

"No, no! Said the little pig, by the hair of my chinny chin, chin I will not let you come in!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in! Said the wolf"

"So he huffed and he puffed, and he huffed and he puffed."

"The house of straw fell down, and the wolf ate up the first little pig"

"The next day the wolf walked further along the road"

"He came to the house of sticks that the second little pig had built"

"When the second little pig saw the wolf coming, he ran inside the house and shut the door"

"The wolf knocked on the door and said"

"Little pig, little pig let me come in!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in! Said the wolf"

"So he huffed and he puffed, and he huffed and he puffed."

"The house of sticks fell down, and the wolf ate up the second little pig"

"The next day the wolf walked further along the road"

"He came to the house of bricks that the third little pig had built"

"When the third little pig saw the wolf coming, he ran inside his house and shut the door"

"The wolf knocked on the door and said"

"Little pig, little pig let me come in!"

"No, no! Said the little pig, by the hair of my chinny chin, chin I will not let you come in!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in! Said the wolf"

"So he huffed and he puffed, and he huffed and he puffed"

"But the house of bricks did not fall down"

"The wolf was very angry, indeed, he said little pig I'am going to eat you up I'am going to climb down your chimney to get you."

"The little pig was very frightened, but he said nothing"

"He put a big pot of water on the fire to boil."

"The wolf climbed on the roof, and then he began to come down the chimney"

"The little pig took the lid off the pot and when the wolf came out of the chimney he fell into the pot with a big splash!"

"That was the end of the wolf"

The angels were fast asleep, smiling they gave them two goodnight kisses before going to bed themselves.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Here's another episode done, well if any of you want to call it that because most of it was reading the three little pigs to the little kids.

But I hope all of you like it anyway and have a good day.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


	44. Chapter 44

Season 6 Episode 4

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

Ashley plinked her eyes open before opening them.

'W… What's that noise?'

Quietly getting up from the bed she went to see what was making the noise for some reason she was the only one who could hear it.

Carefully listening to it, it lead her to the old women's bedroom.

She quietly opened the slightly door and saw her chanting from a spell book.

"I call on the power of entities that are lurking in the human realm to do my biding!"

But before anything else can be done Ashley woke up while panting.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?!"

2d touched her shoulders and was very worried about his love.

"W… What? It was only a dream?"

She laided back on the bed with her hands on her face.

"That's like the fifth time I had a bad nightmare and I usually don't have them when I'm back at the palace!"

2d smiled, he moved her hands out of the way to kiss her.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes I do thanks stu"

"You're welcome my sweetheart"

Everyone walked down the stairs, into the small dining room for breakfast but Ashley was still upset by her dream so she was going to be careful.

"I hope that all of you are hungry because I made a big breakfast for you"

And the old hag was right. The food was a bit too much even for russel who liked to eat but not that much.

"Don't you think that this is a little bit too much food?"

The hag smiled and gripped a wine glass that had blood red wine inside and took a drink.

"Are you afraid honey?"

Ashley saw something bad in the old women's eyes; she slammed her hands down on the table with an angry look on her face.

"Don't fucking play stupid! What is it that you really want from us!?"

Taking another sip from the glass, the old hag started to laugh.

"You're souls!"

The gang quickly ran out of the house as they saw it have legs of a chicken.

"Girls come on!"

They joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX ANGELIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"2d get the little ones to safety and be careful!"

He kissed her passionately before running with the little angels and everyone else far away but where they could still see all of them.

Loading up an arrow she pointed it at one of the legs.

"Golden arrow!"

She let it fly and it hit the leg in the center, making the whole house scream in pain.

"No one hurts my house like that! Witch bomb eater!"

Ashley flied out of the way while greena handled the hag. "Angel grass Gaia!"

The green energy sphere hitted her, making her fall backwards but got back up quickly.

"Try to get back up from this! Rose thorn birds!"

The hag dodged out of the way and charged up two dark red balls in her hands before shooting them both at once.

"Time light shield!"

"Light angel blast!"

The old hag got sent backwards again but she still got back up like it was nothing.

"Cael please listen I need your help!"

Cael quickly appeared by her master's side with her hands on her chest.

"What do you need help with Ashley?"

"This witch is strong then any of the enemies we faced so far and every time we knock her down she just keeps getting back up!"

"I think I understand so let's combine our powers to defeat her once and for all"

Ashley nodded her head and holded hands with her while charging up their energies together.

"ANGEL DOUBLE RASANGAN ATTACK!"

The spheres hitted her so hard that it sended her flying into the house only to crash through the wood wall, back outside and hit one of the trees.

The attack was so powerful her silhouette outlined the wall, the witch's face and stomach was smashed like paste.

"We did it c… cael"

Ashley fell in her angel's arms, totally exhausted and tired from the fight.

"Ash?"

She looked up and weakly smiled. "I… I'm tired cael"

"Don't worry princess everything is going to be alright"

The girls flied to see the others and 2d immediately ran over to his wife.

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart are you alright?!"

She smiled and holded his hand while still being carried by her guardian angel.

"I'm ok stu I just need to rest for a few minutes"

He smiled to and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Love are you ok as well?"

"Yeah"

Murdoc pulled her into a hug as well.

They heard a scream and saw that the house was getting dragged into the ground as well as the old hag.

Once everything calmed down everyone went on their journey again.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

As always thank you guys so much for reading my stories and I love you all.

Oh and I got inspiration for the witch's house is a story about this witch called the baba yaga and her house had four chicken legs that made it appear alive.

And I also got inspiration from the brothers Grimm fairy tales Hansel and Gretel and remember how the witch had a house made of candy and she fatted up so that she could eat them.

That's how I made her in the story and thanks again for reading!. ^-^


	45. Chapter 45

Season 6 Episode 5

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

Everyone stopped at an inn but what made this inn special is that there was an automaton on the roof and it tipped its hat them before going back to its original place.

The inside is very basic; on the far left wall is a stone fireplace and to the right is two sets of stairs.

In the center was the reputation desk had a little automation that could ring the bell for them.

"It's so cute!"

Alicia saw a wind-up key in the automation's back and when she winded it up the little thing raised its hammer up high and slammed it down three times, making the bell ring three times as well.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!"

The owner walked to the desk and she was a cute cat like-human.

"Hi, me and my friends would like rooms please because we… We're going somewhere and all of us need all of the energy that we can get"

"Of course miss… Please follow me to show you to your rooms"

Everyone followed her and the doors have gold numbers on them so that they knew which room is there's.

She showed them there rooms and smiled at the little angels.

"Would you two like to play a board game or draw downstairs?"

"Yeah!"

"Can we mommy and daddy?"

"Go on sweeties so that me and mommy can have some alone time"

Ashley giggled and smiled at her loving husband.

As soon as they left, 2d locked the door before turning back around to kiss his love.

She bended down and unzipped his jeans.

"I love you"

2d blushed, then moaned in pleasure as her sweet mouth began to suck his cock.

She took him deeper and deeper until no more could be fit.

He gripped her hair and started to slam her head onto his rock hard cock.

Ashley gagged over and over again but that only made him more aroused.

"I… I'm getting close"

After a few more sucks 2d couldn't take it anymore.

He came five shots into her mouth and used the side of the door to hold himself up.

She swallowed every drop and smiled up at him.

Quickly taking off their clothes they lied down on the comfy bed and kissed slowly.

2d kissed her neck while massaging her breast.

Ashley wrapped one leg around his back and moaned while he pulled on her nipple, then he pinched it and sucked it before doing the same thing to her other nipple.

"Stu I'm getting wet!"

He smirked and licked her stomach, down to her clit, he spitted on it before licking it.

She blushed and continued to moan in pleasure.

He stopped licking her clit to see that her juices stained the bed sheets but it turned him on even more.

"Jesus you get wet so fucking fast damn!"

Ashley blushed again and pulled him into another slow kiss before holding her legs in place so that he could put his cock into her ass.

2d thrusted into her hard and moaned while holding onto the bed sheets for support.

They were sweating a lot, the both of them kissed again and their spit formed a string when they pulled away.

After one final thrust he spilled his seed inside and fell on top of her.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air, they panted heavily as well.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed in between her breasts. "And I love you my sweetheart"

Once they got dressed they joined the others for lunch outside of the inn.

"Alicia do the magic!"

Nodding her head Alicia rolled her hands until her emblem appeared with the fairy dust and throwed it up into the air.

It exploded into millions of fairy dusts and gently fell on top of everyone.

"This is so amazing!"

"Now it's your turn aurore"

Just as her little sister did the dust exploded and fell on everyone.

Once the gang was finished with their food Ashley went to get some homework done.

The little angels walked along the sidewalk and the many houses that had automations everywhere.

But then they saw a teenage boy picking on a little girl.

The both of them ran over to them and tried to stop him.

"Leave her alone!"

He laughed. "What are you little twerps going to do about it?"

"We're fairies so don't mess with us!"

He scuffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right stupid little girls!"

The little angels shooted their purple and pink sparkly fairy dusts at the teenage boy, making him fall down on the ground with a loud thump.

"AURORE!"

"ALICIA!"

Ashley and 2d ran over to their treasures with the others behind them.

"Sweeties what happened?! Are you two alright?"

"Mommy and daddy, this mean boy hurted this girl!"

"And he was going to attack us but we stopped him with our powers!"

Everyone was surprised at the both of them because fairy's only attack someone if they have their charmix powers.

"Really? That's great and amazing but I hope that the little girl is not hurt badly"

"Angel! Honey are you alright!?"

Her mother ran over to her daughter and looked at the boy who hurted Angel.

"Yes I'm ok mommy, mommy my friends saved me from that mean boy"

"What are your names?"

"My name is Alicia"

"I'm Aurore and these are out parents… Ashley and 2d"

They shook her hand as did the others. "It's nice to meet all of you! My name is Lisa"

"It's nice to meet you as well but what are we going to do about him?"

Everyone looked at the boy before looking back at Lisa.

"I'll tell his parents and see what they would do to him"

After saying their goodbyes the gang went back to the inn.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Another episode has come to an end.

As always thank you guys for reading my stories and all of that good stuff and be sure to stay tuned for the other story that I'm going to make with the gorillaz as well.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


	46. Chapter 46

Season 6 Episode 6

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

Ashley tossed and turned into her sleep until she woke up.

'I can't sleep again'

Sighing, she quietly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get a drink of water.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed again before going back to sleep.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!"

Ashley turned to the other side of her bed while using the pillow to cover her ears.

"Alicia and Aurore mommy's been up for a long time last night"

"We know but mommy this is important!"

She rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed. "What's important girls?"

"Aunty Anna said that she wanted to talk to you about something"

Ashley yeaned and rubbed her eyes while the little angels sitted next to her.

"Ok girls mommy will be downstairs for breakfast and tell daddy that too"

"OK!"

The little angels ran down the stairs, giving their loving mother sometime to change.

She walked into the dining room and was greeted by 2d.

"Good morning my sweetheart"

"Good morning to you to my stu-pot"

He smiled and kissed her hand.

After breakfast Ashley talked to her parents to see what was important.

"Hi mommy and daddy! The little girls said that you guys wanted to tell me something important?"

"Hello to you honey and how are they doing as well as 2d?"

"There fine mommy"

"Yes sweetie we wanted to talk to you about finding something special for the both of us"

She lifted up her leg over to her other one while lying back in the sofa.

"But why do you guys need it for? Because I hope it's nothing bad"

Alistar's mouth opened slightly and had a shocked look on his face.

"Honey!... Why would you say that?"

"Dad I just want to make sure because the first time I tried to retrieve something for someone it didn't turn out so great… Well in the end it did but still"

"We want you to find the silver dragon"

"The silver dragon? What's that?"

"It's a magical artifact that can turn into a real one and it can also grant three wishes to anyone who asks him and it's located in china hidden in Tung chung fort"

Her parents smiled at each other before looking back at their daughter.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll be fine and make sure to tell your family we said hi"

"Ok I will but I still have a job to do here mommy and I love you both"

After hanging up she told everyone about the dragon and where to find it.

Then paided the helpful owner for letting them stay in her inn before continuing with their journey to the monster's cave.

Jafar, blaze, tiger and ivy watched all of them from his palace, making blaze pissed off.

"Jafar I'm fucking tired of watching those stupid losers getting close to their destination!"

"Patience blaze patience… We'll stop them soon I promise"

Ivy scuffed while putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah and how long have you been saying that?"

Jafar smiled and walked past them while stroking his long twisted beard.

"I told one of the giants that was guarding the cave to worn the chief about their arrival so the three of you will have your revenge soon"

Blaze smirked at her goons before looking back at him.

"Ok we'll get right on it"

They left the palace and went to carry out their task.

Alicia and Aurore were walking on the sidewalk just minding their own business with Ashley and 2d watching them of course.

"Alicia I can't help but think that all of us are getting set up"

"Set up? What do you mean?"

"Well I feel like that there might be something bad waiting for us at the cave and that we'll see blaze and her mean friends soon"

Aurore smiled and holded her sister's hand which she returned with a smile as well.

"Don't worry sis if they do come then all of us will stop them and try to get the giants on our side ok?"

"Ok!"

The gang stopped at a little diner that was run by a boy pixie.

He has blue hair with bangs parted to the side and green eyes, and caramel skin.

"Hello my name is Jake and I'm the manager of this diner! How may I help you kind folks?"

Once everyone looked at the menu they ordered their food.

"Sweeties, how do you know that there will be something bad when we get to the cave?"

The little angels smiled at each other before looking back at their loving parents.

"We are fairy's mommy and daddy"

Ashley and 2d laughed as did the little angels.

Once they were done eating they continued on to the monster's cave but didn't realize that they were being followed closely by three people.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Well guys another chapter is done and out of the way.

I hope all of you like this episode and thanks for reading it as well.

And thanks again for looking at my stories, I love you all!. ^-^


	47. Chapter 47

Season 6 Episode 7

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

The gang finally arrived at monster's cave but it was scary and ugly.

The cave looked like a big fish with its mouth open like it's going to gobble up everyone in a second and there was a similar cave up above it on the left side but it has mucky and old water dripping out of its mouth like a waterfall that leads down into a small lake.

Everyone looked inside first and was surprised that there were lights in the far distance.

"Guys I really don't trust this"

Harmony said while looking at her friends and smiled when Alicia walked over to her.

"Don't worry harmony I'll be here to protect you!"

She giggled while taking her hand to continue on into the cave.

They saw the chief with the other giants by his side.

The chief pointed to them and said. "Attack them and make sure that our home is safe!"

"Crow angel shield!"

The giants tried to break through the barrier but it was useless.

"Please listen we don't want to hurt you!"

"LIES!"

Ashley and the girls joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX ANGELIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Aurore!... Twin fairy of sparkly purple dust!"

"Alicia!... Twin fairy of sparkly pink dust!"

Greena putted a shield around 2d and the others to protect them.

"Pink star sparkly attack!"

"Grass palm!"

"Purple heart sparkle kisses!"

"Rose angel pins!"

"Time gold shooter!"

The giants got weaker and weaker until harmony stepped in the way.

"Girls we can't cause them anymore harm!"

"Mony be reasonable!"

Rose dodged out of the way when one of them tried to hit her with its club and shooted a sphere of gold energy at him.

"There attacking us!"

"I know but there just defending their lair!"

The girls stopped as did the army and listened to what she had to say.

"Please hear us out chief… We just want to get a clue to help find my friend Ashley's sister Faith and that's why we came all this way"

He thought about her words before getting up from his throne that was made of animal bones and told his army to stand down.

"But Thorn-"

"No buts! I have what you're looking for"

He walked into a room that had a chest in the middle, opening it up Thorn took out a beautiful gold compass that had a star etched into it.

"Here… All you have to do is open it and it will give you riddles on how to find your sister"

But before Ashley could take it from his hands a fire ball blasted it away from him and it broke into pieces.

"Oh to bad!"

Ashley looked at blaze with fire into her eyes and was really pissed off.

"Blaze you really crossed the line this time! Angel crow magic!"

"Fire shield!"

It didn't really matter if she shielded herself or not because the gold balls exploded, shattering the shield, making her fall on the ground.

"Son of a bitch! Ivy and tiger get off of your asses and help me!"

"Vine poison darts!"

"Grass angelus defense!"

"Claw clasher!"

"Pink sparkly dust wall!"

The giants attacked the blaze and her goons with their clubs but they dodged out of the way and continued to attack the fairies.

"Angel starlight kiss!"

Ashley and the girls were getting tired and they felt like they were going to pass out from exhaustion until their guardian angels took over for them.

"T… Thanks cael"

Cael smiled at her master while nodding her head. "Don't worry Ash, me and the other's got this"

Blaze laughed. "All of you can die as well!"

"Don't ever underestimate guardian angels!"

She and the other angels attacked them with all of their might until jafar got in between them.

"Jafar this time you're not getting in our way, fire flame!"

He used his snake staff to block her attack. "BLAZE THAT IS ENOUGH! We can't harm the giants!"

Blaze got so out of control that jafar had no choice but to chain her down and snapped his fingers to make a big hourglass so that she wouldn't break the chains and get out.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARED!"

He shook his head and looked at everyone. "We will meet again someday but for now don't lose"

With a flick of his wrist jafar transported them back to his palace.

Ashley gripped the shattered compass in her hands and cried.

"That could have only been the only thing to help us find my sister and blaze fucking destroyed it!"

2d frowned, he walked up behind her and bended down to wrap his arms around her waist, he rested his head on Ashley's back. Hoping that it would bring her some comfort in anyway and it did.

"Thank you my stu-pot"

"You're welcome my sweetheart"

Thorn shrugged his shoulders and sat back on his throne. "To bad"

Cael instantly got bad at him. "Excuse me?... What did you just say?"

She flied to meet his eyes and got in his face. "What did you say!?"

"I said to bad"

She got out her sword from its sheath and pointed it at his throat.

"Calm down it was fake!"

"What was?"

"The compass that the women shattered is fake! The real one is still in the chest… Let me show you"

He went back into the room and opened the secret compartment; just like that the real one fell out.

"Here is the real one and like I said before it will give you riddles so think about them carefully"

"Thank you"

The gang left the cave and looked at the compass that was held in her hands.

"I wonder if it can talk to us like that old lady who helped us get our sirenix powers?"

"Well there's only one way to find out… Gold compass give us a clue to find my sister"

It opened and gave off a gentle yellow glow.

"To find the person you care about you must seek the power of a dreamer"

Ashley knew what the riddle meant right away and smiled at everyone.

"Guys we have to go back to arcadia in order to get our dreamerix"

"What's a dreamerix love?"

"It's a power that only can be earned if five fairies complete a challenge by themselves that's deep underground"

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads. "Let's get going then!"

The gang transported themselves to Ashley's kingdom and hoped to complete the challenges.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Guys I want to say that I'm sorry for this episode being a little late but I wasn't feeling good so it took me a long time to get this going so I apologize for that.

And please be patient for the gorillaz story that's still in development, thanks!. ^-^


	48. Chapter 48

Season 6 Episode 8

_The small star that shines far in the night sky._

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet._

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now._

_Somehow it's similar to me._

_The corner of the street is full with many different people._

_It will be hard to decide what is true._

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart._

_The shine will be known, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_The place where the friend's voice reaches is full of locked up doors._

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_The more stronger the feeling is._

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality._

_Any long road._

_Only by taking a step._

_There's a future that can believed._

_Be my only angel!._

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it._

_The dream is here._

_It's always nearby._

_No matter how small._

_Yes, it will become the beginning._

_Someday I will meet._

_The one and only self._

_There's a future that can be believed._

_Be my only angel!. _

Everyone arrived at arcadia and met up with Ashley's parents who were waiting for them at the castle's steps.

"I mommy and daddy!"

"Hello honey!... What brings you over here?"

She was hesitant to tell them about getting the dreamerix powers but had to so she took a deep breath and said.

"Mommy and daddy I need to get the underground passageway"

Anna gasped in shock and was super worried, Alistar was to.

"Honey why do you want to go into that horrible place?!"

"Because I need to get the dreamerix power and that's the only way I can save faith"

The king and queen looked at each other before looking back at their daughter.

"Ok sweetie but please be very careful"

"Don't worry daddy I will"

They went to the underground city and opened the door that held the gold egg.

Anna used the secret code to open the other door that leads even deeper into the city and from there everyone followed the old passageways.

"Mommy how come everything looks destroyed?"

"Well a long time ago before arcadia was built this city was created first and many people once lived here in peace but something terrible to it so the villagers created a secret way to enter the surface and the priest carved four greenish-bluish symbols so that they could use the gold egg and once the villagers moved to higher ground they created arcadia but as time went on the underground city became old and broken so that's why it looks like this today"

"Wow! That's amazing" Rose said while looking around.

Finally they were at the place to earn dreamerix.

There were five rooms that had the nightix club crests on them.

The first one has greena's crest which was green and so on.

"Girls let's do this!"

The girls joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX ANGELIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena… Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

Once the girls transformed the little angels didn't because they knew that it would be too dangerous.

2d walked up to his love and gave her a passionate kiss that was so slow.

"I love you my stu-pot"

"And I love you my sweetheart… Come back to me safe ok?"

"Don't worry I will… Girls are you ready?"

"Yes we are"

They went to their doors and were amazed at how it looked.

The rooms corresponded to their powers and each of them was unique.

Ashley looked around and saw a bull's eye, loading up a arrow she let it fly but as soon as it hit the target the stone floor crumbled around her.

There didn't seem to be any ground below it, it was like a very deep chasm and every time she tried to fly upwards there was like an unknown force holding her down.

"What the hell? Why can't I fly up?"

She looked for a way, any way to try latch onto and in the distance she thought that a white blinking light appeared.

"Is that what I'm supposed to grip onto? Well I have to try… Crow raven chain!"

She swinged forward and it brought her to another completely different room just like magic.

The room is small and round, it has stone walls with a gray tile floor.

In the center was a blackish-bluish crystal ball and a single crow feather floated inside of it.

But as she was getting closer to the ball it broke, leaving only the crow feather behind.

Ashley's new outfit is a light weight black steel armor top with blue sleeves and a steel armor skirt.

Black spiked cuffs on her wrists with a light purple see-through cloth tied on it.

Light weight black steel armor boots with spiked heels and the same black spiked cuffs are around the top of the boots.

Her wings are large and are shaped like swallowtails.

Around her neck is a gold talisman that's tied around her neck in a long necklace with a red silk ribbon.

"Sweet!"

Once all of the girls got their new powers they returned to the others.

"Guys we got our dreamerix!"

"Alright!"

"Way to go nightix!"

The little angels hugged their loving fairy and gave a group hug to everyone else.

"You look wonderful sweetheart"

She blushed while holding his hands. "Thank you my stu-pot"

Her parent's hugged her tightly and kissed both of her cheeks.

"We're so proud of you honey!"

"Thanks mommy and daddy!"

After returning to arcadia the gang decided to eat dinner and spend the night at the palace.

Ashley looked at the many beautiful stars on her balcony and saw her people walking, holding hands, just having a great time.

2d went by her side and holded her waist. "Sweetheart is there anything troubling you?"

She made a small smile and kissed him while holding his hand.

"I'm ok stu… It's just that I keep thinking about blaze and that she's the one reasonable for my sister getting kidnapped and if she is then I don't know what I'll do"

He smiled sweetly at her; he lifted up her chin to make her look at him and said.

"Don't worry my sweetheart… Everything will be fine"

She smiled again. "You always say that"

He quickly lied her down on her bed and lifted up her shirt, relieving her breasts that he loved so much.

2d licked her right nipple, sucked it, bit it and pulled on it with his teeth before doing the same thing to her other nipple.

She moaned while holding onto the bed sheets and tighted her fists when he started to lick her pussy.

He closed his eyes while continuing to lick her wetness and pushed his tongue deeper inside.

'He's so fucking good!'

She arched her back and came inside his mouth.

2d kissed her sweet lips, making her taste her own cum before turning her over and thrusted his rock hard cock into his love's ass.

They moaned and sweat dripped off of their bodies.

He thrusted into her hard and rough just the way that they both like it until he finally came his salty, white creamy seed inside her.

2d fell on top of her, both completely soaked in sweat and were totally exhausted.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

He smiled and gave her a kiss on her back. "And I love you my sweetheart"

Ashley pulled the covers over their bodies before falling asleep into his arms.

_Defying the whirling wind, I'am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for those vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_Because I always feel you in me._

_Having washed down my dry throat, your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?._

_How many fates should I accept?._

_Does it have an end?._

_Like that faraway bird, if only I could go soar across the sky, I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love. _

_Because I always feel you in me._

_You taught me how to love._

_I feel… I can do anything._

_The world sketched in the dream, I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow._

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me. _

Guys this and the future episodes will have to wait for a week because the cable is not working and I'm so sorry for that but please, please be patient ok?.

Thanks for understanding. ^_^


	49. Chapter 49

Season 7 Episode 1

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

Ashley and 2d were having a quiet dinner in their hotel room but what made it special is that it had two separate rooms, one for kids and the other for adults.

"It's feels like a long time since that we had any alone time stu"

"Yeah! It seems that way but I'm glad that we're alone to"

After toasting for everyone in their lives they decided to have some fun.

She lied down on the comfy bed and kissed him while unzipping his jeans.

2d quickly took off her clothes and kissed her again, he rubbed his already rock hard cock against his lover's pussy before thrusting it deep inside her.

"2… 2d!"

He smiled and kissed her longer until they stopped to catch their breath.

She wrapped her legs around his sweaty back and holded onto the bed sheets tightly, so tight that her knuckles looked like they were about to pop.

2d thrusted into her a few more times before finally cumming into her.

He fell on top of his love and they both panted heavily while sweating.

They cuddled, loving to be in each other's arms. "I… I love you my stu-pot"

"And I love you my sweetheart"

2d pulled the covers over their bodies and went to sleep hoping to see each other in their dreams.

Ashley still laided on her little sister's bed and she still holded onto faith's doll.

"Faith… I miss you so much!"

She sanked down into the white pillow case and cried until her eyes couldn't do so anymore.

But then she felt something or someone touch her shoulder, quickly looking up it turned out to be. "Faith?"

"Yes big sister it's me"

"But I thought that you-"

"Went away? Oh ashley you can't be that stupid"

"What are you talking-"

"Dear sister!" Faith turned into a hideous beast and before she could touch Ashley she screamed awake.

"AAAHHHHH!"

2d woke up and putted his arms around his wife that was breathing very heavy.

"Sweetheart what happened?! What's wrong?"

"F… Faith turned into a beast! It was just another nightmare?… Thank god"

He holded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

She blushed at the sweet gesture. "Thank you my stu-pot"

They stayed like that until they heard each other's stomach growl.

Ashley giggled and looked up at him to kiss him. "You're hungry huh stu?"

"It sounds like you are too"

"Come on let's go get breakfast with the others"

The gang met up at the hotel bar and got their food then sat down in comfortable seats.

"Ash you had another bad dream didn't you?"

"How did you know that harmony?"

She took another bite out of her eggs and swallowed before answering.

"I could tell because the way that your eyes are slightly glisting and the tiredness in your voice"

"Yes I did have a nightmare but 2d was by my side"

He smiled and kissed her hand, making her blush.

After breakfast everyone packed their things and stopped to an abandoned campsite.

"This site looks to haven't been used in a long time so we should rest here"

"Greena don't you think it's dangerous for us to stay here?"

"I feel that all of us are safe so don't worry russel"

Night had fallen and the gang sat next to the camp fire with sticks in their hands that have white marshmallows on top.

"Guys I think that we should get some sleep"

"How? We don't have camp beds"

Greena shook her head and smiled. "Thanks what magic is for noodle"

Snapping her fingers a small tent appeared behind them, and they smiled.

"That's very cool… But is it bigger then what it appears to be?"

Russel took a peek inside and it was very spacious, the inside has a little dining area, many bedrooms one for the little angels and the rest for the others.

Then there is a small fridge with plenty of food stored inside it as well.

"Wow! This place is great greena"

2d walked up to the bedroom door and heard his love moaning in her sleep.

'Sweetheart must be having a very good dream'

Quietly going inside he locked the door and turned around to see Ashley completely naked but her breasts were cover with the white silk sheets.

Her pussy was visible to him and got very hard when Ashley's sticky juices slowly came out of her, staining the bed

"2… 2d please"

She putted two fingers inside her dripping pussy and started to thrust them out slowly.

Meanwhile stu's cock was so stiff that the outline showed through his jeans but he liked it that way.

"Stu I'm going to cum!"

Once her breathing returned to normal she opened up her eyes and got immediately embarrassed when she saw 2d standing there.

"Stu how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough sweetheart"

He blushed and got on the bed with her, and then he kissed his lover's sweet lips.

"Let's go to sleep my stu-pot"

"Your wish is my command"

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

Are we really in season 7!?.

That is so great thank you guys so much for reading and thanks for making my stories the best that it can be.

And I love you guys!. ^-^


	50. Chapter 50

Season 7 Episode 2

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!.  _

Ashley woke up to the sound of arguing and quickly got dressed to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Rose look at what you did because I told you not to mess with the potion-"

"I DIDN'T DO A GOD DAMN THING BEATRIX!"

"Hay! Hay what's going on!?"

Beatrix looked at her and said while trying to calm down as best as she could.

"Ashley I told rose very clearly not to mess up this potion because queen serenity told me to work on it for my homework and the ingredients were very fragile so I had to carefully mix them and put them inside this glass flask and I left it on the dining room table to make it take effect, then rose gripped the flask and it blowed up so I have to start getting the things again!"

2d came into the dining room and hoped to help calm the situation in anyway.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Oh hi stu… Well Beatrix and rose got into a little confrontation and we're trying to fix up the problem"

"I understand guys let's just stay cool here… Tell us what kind of ingredients you used ok?"

"Fine" Beatrix gripped a note with the items on it and read it aloud.

"One black spider lily, two Tbsp of fire wood that's crushed into a powder and five drops of swamp water"

"Ok… This going to take some time to get but with a little magic it can be done"

Once the items were found beatrix made the potion again so this time she walked to her bedroom and carefully putted it on the vanity.

"There now it won't get ruined this time"

She went to look for beatrix who was sitting alone by the unlit campfire.

"Is this seat taken?"

Beatrix shook her head and let her best friend sit down next to her.

"I want to say that I'm sorry that I messed up your potion and that I yelled at you… Do you think that you would be able to forgive me?"

She sighed but then smiled before hugging her. "I forgive you rose!"

"Thank you so much beatrix!"

They hugged and smiled at both Aurore and Alicia when they walked over to them.

"Did you guys finally make up?"

"Yeah we did… How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine! Mommy said to get ready for lunch"

"Ok thanks"

Once everyone's dinner was made and they were comfortable sinbad told a story about the fire dragon fairy.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who had magical powers and those powers were the dragon flame, and there was a legend that the great dragon created everything and resided into the girl, than one day she found out about her powers and her real birth parents. When she was in her twenties she used her gift to help other people and stop the evil ones who tried to take it away from her"

"Wow that's so cool! Is it true sinbad?"

Greena asked as she took a bite out of her steak.

"Well some of it but not all"

After lunch Ashley went for a walk alone to think some things over.

'I keep having bad nightmares about faith and I don't know why… We need to get to saint Petersburg quickly and help my little sister'

She sat down next to a shady tree and wrote a letter to her parent's before heading back to the campsite.

"Aurore and Alicia what are you guys doing?"

"We're drawing mommy"

"Really? Can I see?"

"Ok"

The little angels showed their mother their drawings and was impressed. "These are fantastic! I think that we have artists on our hands!"

They smiled and clapped their hands at the same time.

But felt that something was wrong.

"Wait"

"What's wrong mommy?"

She putted her finger to her lips, telling them to be silent and peeked out of the tent to see what was brothering her.

But quickly dodged out of the way when a ice sphere was flying at her direction.

"Sweeties get out of the way!"

The blast hitted noodles door but she could still leave through it.

The others quickly went to help Ashley get her back on her feet.

"Sweetheart what happened?!"

"I felt something wrong and I went to go check it out but I had to move out of the way because that ice sphere almost tried to hit me and the kids! Girls we have to transform"

The girls joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX DREAMERIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Aurore!... Twin fairy of sparkly purple dust!"

"Alicia!... Twin fairy of sparkly pink dust!"

"DREAMER SWORDS!"

They waited for the attacker or attackers to show their faces and step out of hiding.

Three men revealed themselves to all of them with smirks on their faces.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?"

One of them stepped up and introduced himself as well as his brothers.

"I'm Garrick and these are my brothers Hugo and Bruno"

"You still didn't answer my question what do you guys want?"

"Why the hell should it matter to you?"

Ashley pointed her sword at him and smirked. "You must forget that we are holding these"

Garrick laughed then turned his back but he quickly turned back around and shooted sharp ice shards at them.

"Grass leaf wall!"

"Rose thorn heart!"

"Torch of flames!"

"Crow dreamer super shield!"

"Circuit blaster!"

Harmony decided that enough was enough so she charged up an attack and said. "Light star beams!"

The spell hitted all three brothers, making them fall on the ground unconscious.

"Thanks harmony"

Greena smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome green"

The gang called the cops but they didn't think that it didn't make any sense because they were in a forest, tree campground.

Once the cops arrested the three brothers and everyone got ready for dinner.

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer.  _

Well guys another episode is finished and I know I tell all of you this but I thank you so much for reading my stories and reviewing them and all of that.

I love you all!. ^-^


	51. Chapter 51

Season 7 Episode 3

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

The gang left the campsite to continue on their journey to saint Petersburg.

They arrived at a stone monument that had ancient texts engraved on it.

"What does it say?"

"It says to whoever reads this, the dreamers must enter the temple of balance to overcome obstacles and the like"

"So what does that mean Ash?"

"It means that I must pass four tasks one is the stone maze, the second is the water cave, the third one is the tomb of the dead, the final task is to fight the Draic kin and after that I'm the guardian fairy of the black crow"

They transported to the temple but as soon as they got there the others were worried, scared even because they didn't want their friend who did so much for them to just get killed.

"Sweetheart I'll go with you"

"No! This is too great a task for people who are not dreamers so I must go alone!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'll be fine stu… I promise"

She got on her tippy-toes and gave him love a slow kiss before giving the little angels hugs and kisses to.

The portal opened and she smiled at her best friends before stepping inside.

'Come back to me sweetheart… Me and the kids will be waiting for you'

Once she was at the maze Ashley said. "Dreamerix!"

Flying through the maze, she heard loud footsteps that seem to follow her.

But when she turned around to see what it was it was a huge rock golem running after her.

"Fuck!"

She quickly flew in different directions hoping that it would get it off her trail but it still followed.

'There's nowhere else I can go? Wait that opening over there!'

Ashley flied to the space but it was a round dead end so she had to attack the golem head on.

"Dreamer slash!"

The spell hitted its chest but it didn't seem to affect him very much.

"Crow dreamer super shield! Ugh!"

The shield shattered, giving it the time to punch her to the ground.

"I'am not gonna lose! Dreamer crow energy blast!"

The blast made small chunks of his body brake to pieces so she did the spell again until almost all of his body was nothing left.

"Try this! Black crow rasangan!"

This time the golem died and turned into brown dust with the wind blowing it away.

She saw a beautiful flare-like firework blast off into the sky and exploded into white fairy dust, signaling that the first task was completed.

Going on to the second task she arrived in the water cave.

The sound of water dripping could be heard and the coldness of the space made it very scary.

She walked through the cave and looked around to find something to help her out and mounted on the stone wall is a torch.

Picking it up Ashley continued to explore but back at the temple 2d was getting very worried about his wonderful fairy.

"2d you have to eat something"

"I can't greena… I can't eat or sleep, fuck it feels like I'm crazy!"

Greena sat next to him and smiled while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry 2d Ashley will be fine… After this she'll be the guardian fairy of the essence of the crow"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I guess your right"

Ashley walked into square space that has a big waterfall with a small pool.

"I don't need this anymore"

She looked for an opening and found one above the fall.

As she was flying through it spurts of water got in her way but when she dodged them more of the water got in her way until she stopped dead in her tracks.

A big tentacle-fish like monster rose from the waters depths and shooted water balls at her.

"Crow dreamer double aim!"

The attack hitted the monster's tentacles and she bursted apart like jelly filled candy.

'That was way too easy… Well I say that now'

The same flare-like firework blast off into the sky, now the second task was complete.

Going on to the third task she was in the tomb of the dead.

And the reason why it's called that is because well, it has dead people in it.

But as she was walking around skeleton bones moved off of the dirty ground and formed into three skeletons that cornered her.

"Dreamer Slash!"

She slashed them in their boney stomachs and fell onto the ground but they reformed again so she slashed them over and over until they finally had enough.

All of them formed into a bigger skeleton and this time he had a club with a spike so she has to be very careful.

"Dreamer crow energy blast!"

Dodging the downward strike that he was going to do she followed it up with another attack.

Then another one and kept on doing it until the monster was no more, finally the third task was complete.

Aurore and Alicia were playing dolls but they were very bored.

"It's no fun if mommy's not here with us"

"Don't worry Alicia mommy will be back in no time"

She smiled. "Yeah"

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

Another episode done!.

Thank you guys for reading and I want you to test to see what the final transformation is for the nightix fairies.

I'll give you a hint, it's a magician and he's the greatest ever known.

So can you guys figure it out? If you do then tell me in a pm.

That's all bye, bye!. ^_^


	52. Chapter 52

Season 7 Episode 4

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

Ashley dodged the Draic Kin's attacks and looked for an opening to attack them.

"These things are to fucking dangerous! But I have to keep fighting for my family's sake and the worlds… Double the fool dreamer decks!"

The tarot cards hitted the dragon's body's with their sharp edges, blood stained the fools face and dripped on the ground.

She flied toward one of the dragons and stabbed it in its heart as its blood sprayed on her face; her sword was covered in blood.

She did the same thing to the others until all of them were dead.

Finally, finally all of the obstacles were completed and she became one with the essence of the black crow.

Ashley returned to the temple of balance, totally exhausted and managed to smile when everyone came to congratulate her.

"E… Everyone…"

But she collapsed and 2d's heart was racing.

"SWEETHEART!"

"MOMMY!"

"MOMMY!"

2d holded her in his arms and cried while holding onto her pale cheek.

"No, no, no! Please don't do this please! G… Guys we have to do something!"

Cael appeared and said. "What happened to Ashley?!"

"She just came back from fighting the Draic kin and then Ash just collapsed!"

"Lay her down quickly!"

Touching her master's stomach, and her forehead, then quietly prayed to herself.

Her whole body glow a golden light and smiled when Ashley began to blink her eyes open before fully opening them.

"C… Cael? Is everyone alright?"

Everyone cried and hugged their friend, happy that she was alive and well.

"Love we were worried about you… But 2d was more worried about ya"

She smiled at her love while giving him a wink.

2d blushed and smiled before looking at the little angels.

"Mommy you're ok!"

The little ones hugged their mother and didn't want to let her go.

"Mommy misses the both of you to… Guys I'm one with the black crow!"

"We know love"

"Cael thank you for saving me like you always do"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm the one who should be thanking you but I'm glad that you're safe"

Once everything calmed down they headed to earth to get some rest in a hotel for two days.

"Love where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to Russia because that's where the old abandoned factory is located"

"So once we get there we have to look for something?"

"Yes we're going to find an item called the dreamer console"

"What's the dreamer console mommy?"

"Its device that connects to the user and it makes you have a strange sickness but once you use it then you'll die from the effects… That's why I'm going to use it"

Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. "Sweetheart you can't be serious!?"

"The dreamer console won't affect me stu… It can't"

"I don't care! I'm not going to lose you because of that console thing!"

"Guys can you leave us alone for a little while?"

"Yeah come on everyone"

When the others left she locked the door and continued to argue with him.

"Stu I'm going to be f-"

"Don't give me that bull shit again! When you came back from fighting the kin you collapsed right in front of me and the kids!"

"I was exhausted!"

"Oh yeah right! I can't believe that you would risk your life again for-"

"Don't you dare fucking say anything about faith! You don't know how important she is to me!"

"I do care about her!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE ARGUING!?"

He walked up to her and holded both of her wrists while kissing her.

"Stu let go… Mmm!"

They fell on the carpet floor with a slightly loud thump; he stopped to hold her hands above her head, then kissed his wife's neck and fingered her.

The both of them kissed again until they had to stop to catch their breath.

After taking off their clothes they got on the bed.

They sticked together because of the sweat but it didn't matter to them.

"I'm almost there, oh shit I'm almost there!"

"Stu me cum into me!"

Wrapping both legs around his sweaty back she couldn't get enough of his cock so that's why she wanted him inside her as deeply as possible.

Finally cumming into his love 2d fell on top of her.

Worn out and still panting heavily. "I… I love you my stu-pot"

"A… And I love you my sweetheart"

Once their breathing returned to normal they cuddled.

They quietly yeaned and kissed good night to each other before going to sleep.

Ashley was in a cloud like state and heard a familiar voice laughing.

"Blaze?"

"That's right you loser 2d doesn't love you!"

"Shut the hell up of course he loves me!"

"If he really loved you then he would have gone with you to fight the obstacles"

"Gone with me? Ha, he couldn't because it was too dangerous and besides I'm only dreaming so see ya!"

She woke up to see that the sun was shining and didn't need to look on the other side of the bed to know that stu-pot was there.

"Good mornin little sweetheart"

2d said while kissing her forehead. "Good mornin to you to stu-pot… I'm sorry that I got mad at you"

He sat down next to her and holded her hand.

"I should say sorry because I acted like a big jerk"

She smiled again and kissed his cheek.

After getting dressed they joined the others for breakfast.

"We need to check in with queen serenity soon to inform her about where we are and that we're going to Russia"

"Don't worry sinbad we will"

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

This episode is serious for me because all mothers and fathers out there argue from time to time and it makes me sad but they all get along after words.

Anyway thanks for reading!. ^-^


	53. Chapter 53

Season 7 Episode 5

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

Rose walked around the city and saw a gold necklace that had a gold medallion hanging off of it.

'Sinbad would love that'

She walked into the store and asked the shop keeper about the necklace.

"Yes that's our newest item"

"Really? Because I was interested in getting it"

"Wonderful! What kind of gift-wrapping would you like?"

"I don't know, um maybe red or blue"

"Just give me a moment and I'll have it ready for you in no time"

He got the necessary components and started to get everything assembled.

Once everything was finished he handed the box to her and gave her, her change.

"Have a great day!"

When she got back to the hotel sinbad was already waiting for her.

"Rose where did you go? I was worried about you"

They holded each other's hands and smiled. "Oh sinbad you're too sweet! I went to this jewelry store and got you this"

"Wow thank you so much!"

When he took the wrapping paper off and took off the lid his eyes lit up at the pendant.

"I love it"

Sinbad kissed her before putting it on. "How does it look?"

She gave the thumbs up. "It looks great on you"

They went to go show everyone and all of them were impressed to.

The girls went to the computer to inform queen serenity about where they're going.

"You're heading to Russia?"

"Yes serenity because that's where the dreamer console is and I need to use it to save my sister"

Serenity nodded her head but didn't want them to leave without telling them about another fairy transformation.

"Do you know that all of you can get a new power?"

"Which is?"

"Houdinix"

The girls looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"D… Did we hear that right!?"

"I know it sounds kind of funny but you must earn it to fight waticorp"

"Ok how do we earn it exactly?"

She smiled. "Perform magical stunts in front of a street audience"

With that the girls told the rest about the Houdinix powers.

"We already have the peoples support about believing in fairies so there shouldn't be a problem in getting the new transformation"

"Right but we have to perform dangerous"

"So?"

"So we have to do them without using our powers"

2d sighed, he walked up to Ashley and holded her hands while smiling.

"I believe in you sweetheart"

She jumped into his arms and smiled to herself.

"Thank you my stu-pot"

"Guys can you get all lovely-dovey later? We got to get houdinix and bring down waticorp forever!"

"YEAH!"

First they made posters that said.

{There will be a magic show tonight in honor of the great magician harry Houdini!.

Bring your kids and elders for a wonderful time at the jack's hotel.

Tonight at 6:00pm}

When the guests showed up there were chairs so they could sit down and the stage was a simple one.

It has a wood floor with two huge red curtains one in the back and one in the front.

While murdoc and the others watched them from behind the curtains.

Ashley and the girls puffed on stage then smiled at their guests.

The crowd gasped and clapped their hands.

"Good evening our special guests! My name is Ashley and these are my lovely assistance's!"

They bowed to everyone before looking at their friend.

"Tonight we will be performing stunts in tribute to the great magician in the world! Now myself and my helpers are going to do one stunt until something magical happens"

The audience looked at each other and smiled, loving the show so far.

"First I'm going to be handcuffed with a special type of handcuffs… Greena can you cuff me please?"

Greena putted the steel cuffs on her wrists and secretly putted a small silver lock pick on her jeans.

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen these are real stainless steel handcuffs ok? Now I want all of you to close your eyes and count to twenty slowly"

As the crowd counted she turned around and used the pick to turn the gears inside the key hole, then by the time everyone finished counting she already removed the cuffs from her wrists.

They clapped and screamed her name when they saw her transform.

"Everyone now my friend greena is going to be tied in a straightjacket very tightly without any chance to get free"

Ashley helped her get in the jacket and made it seem that she was tighting it tight but she left it a little bit loose.

Once that was done greena pretended to straggle inside of it a little bit before slowly getting out her hand, then her arm, then her other one then finally got out of it.

The crowd cheered for her and wowed when they saw her transform.

"Rose is going to be doing the Chinese water torture cell!"

Sinbad got so worried that he almost got on the stage, almost ruining the whole show but russel gripped his shoulder and gave him a nod of confidence.

"Don't worry bad… She'll be fine"

"But that's 50 gallons of water in a tiny space russ!"

"She'll be fine"

"Now if anything should go wrong one of the lovely female firefighters will come out of the curtains, demolishing the glass in order to save my life and I will forfeit a sum of two thousand dollars to anyone who can prove that there will be air in the cell when I'm trapped inside it"

The audience gasped in shock at the amount of money that their fairy friend just said including the others.

"Sweetheart that's all we have! How are we going to go to the old factory if we don't have any money?"

"Then we'll get jobs"

"Oh right like that's ever going to happen!"

She smiled, and kissed him and hugged him. "Don't worry stu rose is joking"

"Love I don't think she is"

"Like I said don't worry I knew rose very well so she'll be alright… We just have to believe in her"

Rose's hands were cuffed and got suspended in the air then lowered into the cell with water flowing out because there was too much.

Greena and harmony pulled a black curtain in front of the audience so that they won't know that she could already get out.

"Guys I can't watch this shit!"

"Sinbad wait look!"

She took the handcuffs off of her wrists easily and pulled herself up, out of the box and quickly used a spell to disguise herself as one of the supposed firefighters, complete with a red axe.

But the crowd started to get nervous.

They told greena and harmony to quickly rise up the curtain then break the glass.

"Get her out!"

"Hurry up and break the glass!"

Rose ran onto the stage and raised the axe into the air, ready to strike but stopped to look like that no one was inside then turned to face the audience and smiled when they clapped.

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

This episode was really fun to make because you get to see them doing magic like harry Houdini but I'm sad to inform you that season 7 will be the final season for the nightix club and after that no more will be made but I will create a little something special just for you guys.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


	54. Chapter 54

Season 7 Episode 6

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

"I will be doing a levitation trick… Now I need a little girl from the audience any girl at all?"

One girl with dark brown hair raised her hand up and hoped to be picked.

"Excellent! Come on up sweetie"

The girl walked up on the stage and shook Beatrix's hand.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Kate"

"It's nice to meet you kate… Can you help me with this magic trick?"

"Ok"

"Great! Come over here and close your eyes like you're going to sleep"

She closed her eyes and could feel that she was being lifted off of the ground but only for a few seconds then went back down to earth and clapped when Beatrix transformed as did the whole crowd.

"My name is harmony and I'm going to do a card trick"

She gripped a card deck from her pocket but these cards were magical because when there thrown into the air they explode into tiny fireworks.

"Now I want all of you to count to three then I'll throw the deck into the air and a surprise will happen"

**One!.**

**Two!.**

**Three!.**

As soon as the cards leaded into the sky they turned into different-colored fireworks and shapes.

The crowd awed and clapped at the beautiful display.

When all of the girls finally transformed they said a big thank you to their amazing audience.

"I hope that all of you have a wonderful night and thanks again for helping us!"

Ashley threw herself on the bed and sighed in relief at the relaxation.

But 2d ruined it by kissing her lips. "Stu I'm tired"

"What? I just kissed you"

She smirked and pulled him into another kiss, their tongues were fighting to win.

Once they stopped kissing he quickly took off their clothes and kissed her neck.

He smiled to himself when he began to suck on her right nipple while pulling on the other one.

Ashley moved up on the bed to spread her legs open.

2d blushed when he saw his lovers juices drip on the bed sheets.

He licked her pussy and spited on it over and over again until she spilled every drop of her cum inside his mouth.

But the both of them weren't done yet, they switched places now she was on top of him and he below her.

She took his stiff cock completely in her mouth and sucked it so good that he started to leak tons of pre-cum.

"Jesus sweetheart!"

"That feel good honey?"

"Ooh fuck it does!"

Ashley stopped sucking him off to spit on the head of his still leaking cock before continuing to suck it, then it was too much to bare.

He came four shots into her mouth and slumped into the pillow case, panting heavily.

'T… That was so fucking good!'

2d snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his love ride his now unhardened cock.

She moaned into his mouth and felt his dick get rock hard again.

2d moved a piece of her messy black hair out of the way then holded her hips as she continued to ride him.

They were sweating a lot and screamed in pleasure as the both of them came together.

But it still wasn't enough.

As she pulled out of him, he rubbed his cock against her before thrusting it roughly inside.

"2d it's so deep inside my pussy!"

"Yeah you like you whore? Rub your fucking clit! RUB IT!"

She rubbed it and used her free hand to pull him into a rough kiss until they had to stop to catch their breath.

He wanted to make her squirt all over the place so he pulled out of her and thrusted his fingers hard into her.

As soon as he pulled out she squirted on the bed sheets and had to cover her mouth with her hands because she screamed to loud.

They lied there on the bed, completely soaked in sweat.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

"A… And I love you my sweetheart"

2d kissed her forehead and putted the covers over their bodies before going to sleep in each other's arms.

Back at jafar's palace he watched the sleeping couple with delight.

"Splendid"

"What's going on jafar?"

"Our friends are going to Russia for the dreamer console and I think it's time for us to finally defeat them once and for all"

"You mean that all of us can kick their asses?"

"Precisely"

Blaze and her goons had big smiles on their faces because they finally, finally get to get rid of their worst enemies on the whole planet.

"So when do we attack them?"

"Not just the four of us but a whole army will be coming with us"

"That is going to be even better"

Snapping his fingers, jafar transported himself and his girls to meet up with their fairy friends.

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

Guys I'm sad because this series is ending but I promise that I will make another special chapter after this ends.

And thanks again for reading!. ^-^


	55. Chapter 55

Season 7 Episode 7

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

Ashley tossed and turned in her sleep, having another bad dream.

She was on earth but something was wrong about it.

The sky appeared to be like a dark gray color, no visible white clouds could be seen and everything looked so stale.

'What's going on? Where is everyone?'

She felt the ground shake and quickly turned around to see a whole army of old skeleton pirates heading toward her.

And for some reason she couldn't transform and didn't' know why.

So she had no choice but to run away from the horde and find a safe place until they moved on.

The pirate's footsteps got louder with every step that they took and their faces were expressionless.

Once the horde left she returned to the hotel and quickly ran up the stairs over her friend's rooms to see if they were there but all of them were empty.

'Oh god the kids!'

She ran into her children's bedroom and they weren't there also.

"AURORE AND ALICIA ARE YOU HERE!?"

When there was no response Ashley went into her and 2d's bedroom and he wasn't there either.

"Fire blaze!"

The attack burned her so bad that she could smell charred flesh.

Blaze stood over her with a smirk.

"B… Blaze?"

"I see that it didn't take you long to find jafar's army"

"What… Did you do to my friends?!"

She laughed. "There all dead"

Ashley's eyes widened, it couldn't be true could it? But then she turned around to walk over to a big chest with an old, rusty lock that was unlocked.

Opening it up dust flooded the room and blaze slowly pulled something out of it.

It was her love. His face was badly bruised and he had burn marks all over his clothes.

"NOOOOO!"

She screamed in her sleep, making 2d wake up almost instantly.

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart you're having another nightmare!"

The others saw their friend scream and move around the bed.

Russel knew what to do, he quickly gripped a glass cup and filled it up with cold water.

The gang holded her still and woke up while coughing.

"2D!? 2d where are you?!"

"Sweetheart I'm right here" He holded his love into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Guys let's give them some alone time"

The others left but greena looked at her friend one more time before shutting the door behind her.

"2… 2d you were dead"

Her voice cracked and tears still flowed down her face.

"Shh… I'm here with you my love… I'm right here"

He lifted up her head to look into those glittering chocolate eyes and kissed her sweet lips slowly.

She tightly holded on the sides of his shirt, making them wrinkle and moaned into his mouth when he groped her ass.

"We can stop if you want to"

His whisper sent a chill down her spine and it made her even more excited.

"Stu I want this… I want you to make me yours like you always have"

"Are you sure?"

Before she could say anything 2d laid her back on the bed and took off her clothes then did his own.

"Listen to my voice, hear only my voice"

He thrusted his hard cock inside her but made sure that she was ok with it.

She wrapped her legs around his sweaty back and pulled him into another kiss.

There bodices sticked together because of the sweat and they moaned into each other's mouth's when they kissed for the third time.

"I'm going to cum sweetheart"

"I'm going to cum to! Let's cum together"

They came in absolute bliss, 2d fell on top of her and panted heavily as did she.

"I… I love you my stu-pot"

He smiled at her then kissed between her breasts.

"I love you too my sweetheart… Feel better now?"

A slight blush appeared on her face and she gave a nod.

"Good… Come on the others are waiting for us"

They met up with the others at the hotels cafeteria for breakfast.

Aurore and Alicia sat next to their parent's side and wanted to know if their mother was ok so they said.

"Mommy are you alright?"

"Yes honey why?"

"Well because you had a bad dream and we just want to make sure that you're ok"

Ashley smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's heads.

"Yes I'm ok sweeties thank you"

After breakfast the gang left the hotel and called a magical taxi to take them to Russia.

That was good because they had some time to think about this whole situation.

"Sweetheart everything is going to be alright"

2d holded her hand as he gave her a few words of confidence.

Ashley smiled and kissed him. "Thank you my stu-pot"

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

I left the it on a cliffhanger because I don't want to spoil anything!.

I hope all of you like the next and last episode of this series.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


	56. Chapter 56

Before we get started on this I want to worn all of you that there will be a graphic killing scene and if that bothers you then turn this story off!.

All of you have been warned.

Season 7 Episode 8

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_My world is made of dreams, love and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine._

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you._

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!._

_I'm a dreamer._

_Hidden power._

_A world yet unseen…_

_No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you… I want to shout it._

_I'am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp._

"_It's gonna be your world!."_

_I want to find my dream… I want to make it come true._

_There is nothing I can't overcome if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything!._

_Without a doubt… Without a doubt._

_It's almost surprising!. _

The gang finally arrived in Russia and was at the old factory.

"This is it… The place where it all started"

"I can see why it's so old because it hasn't been used in a long time"

But before they could even break down the gate blaze and her goons appeared with the army from Ashley's dream.

"Blaze I'm warning you right now stay out of my way!"

She laughed. "Your little pathetic taunt doesn't scare me! Jafar is with us and he prepared a gift for all of you"

"Yes… Nightix club meet the pirate skeleton army"

There were thousands upon thousands of pirates ready to attack them at any moment.

The girls quickly joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX HOUDINIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Aurore!... Twin fairy of sparkly purple dust!"

"Alicia!... Twin fairy of sparkly pink dust!"

2d gave his love a kiss before finding a safe place to hid with the others.

"Houdinix Wands!"

Once the girls got their wands they attacked the army with all of their might.

One by one the pirates died into gray dust until they were no more.

"Crow magic wave!"

Jafar spined his staff in circle to try and stop the spell but it zapped his whole body, making him defenseless.

"Grass double hold!"

The grass around him tightened until he couldn't move and every time he tried to it just got tighter.

"This is your chance rose!"

"Right! Thorn pink blast!"

Her wand shooted out sharp thorns at jafar and hitted every inch of his body.

Blood seeped through his fancy Arabian clothing and stained the snowy ground in red.

His vision blurred and took his final breath before dying on the ground.

With jafar dead that means that only three people were left.

Ashley's friends almost attacked blaze but she putted her hands to the sides and said. "She's mine!"

She and Blaze flied above everyone just like they did when they first fought back at the crystal academy but this time one of them will die.

"Lava jab!"

"Crow magician shield! What's wrong loser? Cat got your tongue?"

"Why you, volcanic attack!"

She teleported out of the way and punched blaze straight in her cheek.

It was so powerful that it made her hit the ground hard.

"You… Fucking bitch! Sphere of fire!"

She summoned her shield again and followed it up with another attack.

"Crow magic lavation!"

The spell lifted her up into the air and tossed her to the gate like a rag doll.

Blazed struggled to look at her worst enemy in the whole world but what she told her was a death sentence.

"Faith's dead!"

"What?!"

She got to her feet and dusted herself off with a smirk.

"Your little sister is dead because I was the one who kidnapped her… I was the one who ordered the workers to do the testes on her"

Her voice turned icy cold at the next words that she was about to say.

"And I enjoyed every bit of her suffering until she died"

Ashley's made fists with her hands, she gritted her teeth and cold frosty clouds came from her mouth.

Everyone gasped at what the fire fairy had just said.

She screamed and pointed her wand at faith's kidnapper with cold tears in her eyes, and then she said in a creaked voice.

"Devour their black hearts!"

The black crow that was inside her came out and sitted on her wand before flying straight at blaze's heart.

It made a big gaping hole in her chest with such force that you can see the other side and died instantly.

Her still beating heart rested between the crow's beak before eating the whole thing then it did the same thing to ivy and tiger until they were nothing more than corpses.

2d walked up to his wife that was still standing in front of blaze's corpse, he putted his arms around her and rested his head on her back.

"Sweetheart"

Ashley's eyes flooded with tears until she couldn't hold them back anymore and screamed at the same time.

Finally realizing what happened to her little sister; the others gave her a group hug and cried with their best friend.

It seemed like hours until she finally calmed down enough to talk again.

"Mommy… Are you ok now?"

"Yes sweeties… Mommy's ok thank you, all of you"

"You're welcome Ash"

They went inside and the whole place was thrashed up.

There were different sized boxes scattered around the place and there were configure belts that stopped working a long time ago and the office was just up ahead.

Walking inside faith's old room looked to be still intact.

"Mommy's sister's old room is still nice but it shouldn't be"

"Ok we're here but where's the dreamer console?"

Ashley saw three lockers behind them and went up to the middle one.

'It's locked… Well good thing that I have a lock pick'

After unlocking the lock inside was the console that can help her.

"That's it? That's the thing that we busted our asses for?"

"It's more then what it seems"

They went inside faith's room and she putted the console on the bed before holding her husband's hands.

"Sweetheart are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"I have to otherwise this would have been all for nothing… I will come back my stu-pot I promise"

She got on her tippy-toes and kissed him, tears dripped down her face as was 2d's eyes.

"Mommy loves the both of you"

"Me and Aurore loves you to mommy"

Once everyone wished her good luck she lied down on the bed while 2d watched over her.

The Eingana fastened to her face and connected her to the winter world.

Faith was sitting on the stairs of her doll house, waiting for her sister.

Ashley walked up to her and smiled. "Hello faith"

"Hello"

"Faith I came to get you out of here"

She shook her head and holded her doll tightly. "You can't… There's no way"

"There is always a way little sis, believe"

They holded hands and said. "NIGHTIX DREAMER RELEASE!"

The both of them glowed a golden light and disappeared out of the winter world into the real world.

"You guys made it out!"

"We did it faith!"

"Yes we did… I'm finally free!"

They hugged and cried; finally after all of those years of torment and torture faith was happy with her family.

Waticorp finally shut down forever and ever never to be heard of again for as long as the people of arcadia lived.

Everyone rejoiced at their two princess's return and had a party that lasted an entire 6 weeks and most of the gang don't remember most of it.

But they had a great time non the less.

_Hi miss Alice._

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?._

_Do they fascinate you?._

_Again, my heart is torn and bleeding._

_I mend it but my memories pierce the openings._

_Hi miss Alice._

_To whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like-lips?._

_Does it make you sad?._

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore._

_Still you do not answer. _

Guys the nightix club is finally over and I want to thank all of you for reading my story and I love you all but the gorillaz story is going to come up soon.

So don't worry about that.

Thanks and love you!. ^-^


End file.
